Unleashed
by touchnotthecat
Summary: Sequel to Trapped. Sure the first two months had been crazy but the last two had been amazing. What she always wanted. Victoria is finally settling back home, ready for her next adventure with her boyfriend, Reid Garwin. But her birthday brings far more than any of the Sons or Daughter of Ipswitch could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or content of the Covenant or anything affiliated with it.

Chapter One

"Victoria Danvers?"

Sixteen year old Victoria Danvers looked up at the nurse who was scanning the busy waiting room. "Here," she said, more from habit than anything else. She scrambled to get up, grabbing her school's blazer and book bag.

She followed the nurse through the doctors office she had been coming too since before she could remember.

The nurse showed her into an exam room to wait for the doctor. Victoria wandered over to the chair in the corner, sitting on the edge of it, steering well clear of the examination table against the far wall. Even though her family doctor had been the same since she was born, and she had never had anything seriously wrong with her, (if you didn't count having her jaw broken at seven by her big brother and his friends when the decided to see how far they could make her fly while wrapped in bubble wrap) she hated the doctor.

She looked at her cell, there was a text message notification lighting up her screen.

' _Hey Gorgeous, practise let out early. Where u '_

She looked at the clock on the wall. Practise was out nearly a half hour early. She swallowed, oh well. She had been trying to avoid Reid Garwin, her boyfriend of nearly four months, from finding out about her stop at the Doc's but it seemed unavoidable now. Especially if she didn't want to hike the forty-five minutes back to the dorms, and in the 30 degree June weather outside and her wool pleated skirt of a school uniform that didn't seem so appealing.

Victoria's thumbs flew across the screen, ' _At Dr. Perry's be done in fifteen, wanna pick me up?'_

They had only had assembly this morning, no formal classes at their elite boarding school, Spencer Academy. So Victoria assumed it would be the perfect day to get here unnoticed, especially since her boyfriend, her big brother Caleb and their two other best friends, Tyler and Pogue all had swim practise right after assembly. Prom or not, one still had to swim.

' _...Yeah, see you soon'_ Was the response that soon followed on her screen.

Within a second she received another text, ' _You're at the doctors? What's wrong?_ ' This was from her brother. Her brother Caleb, may have only been barely a year older than her but he behaved more like a father than a sibling. Victoria found it hard to blame him with their family's propensity for... Complicated relationships. But it still irritated her.

' _Nothing, just getting my diaphragm resized.'_ She hit send, smiling to herself.

' _Oh god Tori, you can just say none of your business.'_ Was his almost instant response back.

' _Not nearly as fun. Don't call me Tori.'_

Suddenly the door opened and Victoria put her phone back in her bag.

"Ah, Miss Danvers." Dr. Richard Perry walked through the door smiling at her, his crisp white doctors coat looking pristine. He had been one of her father's best friends, as well as her brother's best friend, Pogue's father. Their families were tied together for generations, even reaching back as far as the Mayflower and beyond. Tied together by the Covenant.

Victoria couldn't help but smile, "Hi Dr. Perry," Dr. Richard Perry was a nice looking man, with the same intense green eyes as his son.

"Still not a fan of coming to see me, I see." His keen eyes took in her seat on the edge of the chair and her one tapping foot, possibly also noticing how she was absentmindedly picking a loose thread in her school tie.

She shrugged, "Yeah, sorry, nothing to do with _you_."

"Well, always glad to know I am not personally responsible for traumatizing a patient." Victoria smiled, "So what does bring you in today, aside from a hit of adrenaline?" He leaned back in the leather office chair that sat behind a small half desk with a discrete computer on it.

"Uh, well, nothing to bad, but I've been having these headaches, and I dunno, they seem pretty regular and are kinda getting worse, soooo..."

He nodded patiently, "Ok, how long have you had them?"

"Only like, the past two weeks… Maybe three."

"Have you had headaches in the past? Anything in the last two years?"

Victoria had just moved back to Ipswich, Massachusetts, her hometown in March, after causing a small family scandal by being expelled from her dance academy in London. She shook her head, "No, not really. I mean the only time I usually get a headache is when I am super hu-" she stopped, biting off her last word looking up at a man who was not only close personal friends with her boyfriends father, but her mother as well.

Dr. Perry instantly put his hands up looking at his desk, "Doctor patient confidentiality!" He looked gently at Victoria, raising an eyebrow, "I would rather you were honest with me, than try and... Sugar coat anything. Nothing leaves this room,"

Victoria raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but smile, "Like Vegas?"

Dr. Perry chuckled, "Well, I think we would need more tassels and sequins, but essentially yes, like Vegas, Victoria."

She nodded, "Well, the only time I used to get headaches was when I was hungover," she shrugged, "But that hasn't happened since I came home..." Dr. Perry raised an eyebrow. Victoria put her hand up, "Honest, Girl Scouts honour."

Dr. Perry typed something into the computer, "Well, I think that would mean more if you had actually been _in_ the Girl Scouts, but I will take it. Do you wake up with the headaches, or do they usually come on during the day?"

"Wake up with, usually,"

"How would you describe the pain?"

"Like a vice, squeezing my head,"

"On a scale of one through ten, one being a stubbed toe, ten being unmanageable agony,"

Victoria chewed her lower lip thinking about it. She thought back to having her jaw wired for a month, she thought about her feet after hours of point practise. She looked up at the Doctor and shrugged, "I dunno, like a five or six?"

He nodded, "Alright, final question. Where do you feel the pain?" He rolled his chair over to her picking an instrument off the wall, not hesitating he used it to look in her eyes, shining the bright little light in them.

"All over,"

He looked at her, "Not more on one side than the other?"

"I thought you said that was the last question?"

Dr. Perry chuckled at Victoria's sassiness, "Well, I'm an imperfect person." He rolled back behind the desk, not commenting on seeing anything of concern in her eyes.

Victoria smiled, she liked adults who didn't make it their mission in life to patrol her behaviour. "And no, just all over my head."

"Hmmm," he was reading something on the screen, "Any connection with hormonal changes? Close to your cycle perhaps?"

And that was when she wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Victoria cleared her throat, going bright red, "Uh no."

Dr. Perry nodded. Slowly he clicked on something on his computer, then rolled himself out from behind it and looked at her, sitting back in his chair, "How is your stress level Victoria?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, fine I guess, normal. I mean it's prom tonight," Dr. Perry smiled, "And ya know schools tough with finals coming up."

He nodded, "Pogue mentioned you have a lot on your plate academically, said you were graduating a year early?"

Victoria blinked, finding it hard to believe Pogue had mentioned anything about her to his dad, "Uh, yeah. Well, by the time I got here most of my curriculum was grade twelve anyway, so I figured why not push it out?" She shrugged, "Only two extra classes, so..." She was close to graduating early which was fine with her, as soon as she got that diploma Reid and her were taking off to backpack around Europe. Something they had decided on last month when Victoria had finalized her course load.

"That's a lot on your plate."

She shrugged, "I dunno, seems ok."

"How are things at home?" He asked gently. The strained relationship between Victoria and her mother was no secret between their families.

"Functional." Victoria said, no affect to her voice. Dr. Perry raised an eyebrow, "It's fine." She said briefly, shaking her head an looking at the ground. Fine was code for nonexistent . Victoria hadn't spoken to her mother in two months aside from the occasional message sent between them through Caleb.

Dr. Perry nodded not pressing the issue. "Ok, well, I am going to order some blood work, just to make sure everything is as it should be. Try taking some aspirin for pain management and make sure to drink lots of water before bed. If it persists call the nurse and I can leave a prescription for you at the front desk,"

"Thanks Dr. Perry."

"Anytime Victoria. Are you and Reid going to be at the Simms tonight?" Everyone was getting ready for Prom at Tyler Simms parents house.

"Yeah,"

"Fabulous, hope you are prepared for a bombardment of photos."

"Oh, I will be." She said shaking her head.

"Good. Oh and Victoria?"

She looked at him as she stood up putting her bag on her shoulder, "Dr. Perry?"

He smiled at her, "Happy Birthday,"

She couldn't help but smile, "You remembered?"

Dr. Perry had the good sense to not remind her, her birthday was right there on his screen but it was no matter, he would never forget this particular young lady's birthday. "Of course, isn't every day you turn seventeen."

She shrugged, "Not until 7:49,"

"Mmm, well, you will have to wait till tonight to get your present. I didn't know you would be on the schedule today."

"Awww, you didn't have to do that."

"Course I did, now scram, don't you have to start getting ready yet?"

Victoria scoffed, "Naw, I just need to through on any old rag and I will be fabulous." It was a lie of course, she had an appointment at a salon over in Salem in two hours.

"Of course,"

"See you tonight, Dr. Perry."

The doctor waved as she left the exam room, his nurse poked her head in the door as soon as she left. "Your next one is ready for you Richard, Mrs. White again,"

He nodded, "Be right there, Eliza. Just have to make a quick call."

The nurse nodded and shut the door. Instead of reaching for the phone hanging on the wall beside where he was sitting Richard Perry pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket and dialled his old friends number. "James? Hi, it's Richard. Look, I just had Victoria Danvers in my office. Yes. Yes, it's today. Mmm hmm, look, if you have time try and come over. I have lunch at 1:30. Maybe give Michael a call, see if you can rope him into stopping by as well, if he isn't jet setting off to Bali in the next few hours that is. Right. Right. Alright, see you then."

With that Dr. Perry hung up the phone and got up to go see Mrs. White and her gout.

A/N: Hi all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **Unleashed**. Pretty excited about this story and can't wait to get into it. I will strive to make sure it is understandable to those of you who haven't read it's predecessor **Trapped** but there will be some references so for those of you who haven't, check it out and let me know what you think! Can't wait for feed back and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Victoria stepped out of the doctors office onto the street into the blazing sun and saw her boyfriend standing on the corner waiting for her. He turned on his heel to look at her and smiled. He was wearing bright blue board shorts and a white T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, his nearly white blonde hair all flying forwards into his eyes like usual.

"Hi," she said brightly hoping down the stairs to stand in front of him.

"Hi yourself," he nodded at the office, "Everything ok?"

Victoria shook her head casually, "Yeah, just the headaches." She looked behind him, and noticed there was something missing, "Where's the Escalade?" Reid's obnoxiously large black SUV was missing from the street.

"Just parked round the corner," He said casually putting an arm around her neck and turning her for them to walk down the street, "They're still bugging you?" He looked at her, trying his best to hide his concern.

"Nothing big, just cramping my study time." She shrugged looking ahead at the street.

Reid furrowed his brow, "You know you don't have to grad early just because I'm graduating. We can postpone the trip."

Victoria shook her head as Reid stopped walking and she turned out of his arm to wrap her own around his neck, "No way, the beaches of Ibiza are calling our names and I have a very scandalous bikini burning a whole in my dressing table."

Reid smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Duly noted, and it's pronounced I-bee-tha."

Victoria smiled up at him, "Oooh, you know how your pretentiousness get me all hot and bothered under the collar."

Reid chuckled, "I just don't want to be there with the 'American' tourist, but I'll take that." He leaned down and kissed her.

After a moment Victoria pulled back, "Come on, let's go," she glanced at her watch, "I wanna get back to the dorms before I have to meet up with Sarah to head into Salem."

"Oh yeah?" Reid said coyly, "What for?"

"All good things come to those who wait," Victoria said smiling, "Come on! Where the hell did you park?!" She turned looking out the street but couldn't see Reid's big black beast anywhere. Usually, it stood out.

"Right here," Reid smiled at Victoria waiting for her to figure it out.

Victoria furrowed her brow, "What are you..."

Her eyes fell on the brand new pearl coloured Ford Cobra parked by the curb. Victoria looked up at Reid who was suddenly holding out a set of keys to her. "Happy Birthday." He said simply, smiling at her.

Victoria looked from Reid back to the car, noticing a tiny bow stuck to the top of the steering wheel. She looked back at him, "No way..."

He chuckled, throwing an arm around her neck again turning them to face the beautiful car. "Only the best for my baby on her seventeenth," He said softly into her ear smiling.

"Oh my god," She threw her self into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck, "oh my god Reid thank you!" She couldn't help but laugh, they both turned back to the car, "Oh my god, Caleb is gonna be so jealous!"

"I know," Reid said gleefully, as if that was gift enough. He looked at her with a coy smile, "Wanna take her out?"

"Oh yes," Victoria grabbed the keys and ran to the drivers side door. Just before getting in she looked over the low roof at Reid who was also about to sink into the car. He must have felt her watching him because he looked up at her, she smiled, "I love you,"

He smiled back, "Love you too. Come on, let's go for a ride, cause then we can park somewhere and really break her in."

Victoria laughed as she got into the car and without hesitation peeled away from the curb.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Reid fixed his tie in the mirror over Tyler's dressing table. The navy jacket with black lapels looked good over his black shirt and black tie. He liked the colours Victoria picked, rather than some of the neons they had seen at the tux place. He looked over as one of his best friends came to stand beside him, checking his more classic black bow tie in the mirror.

"So, what is your guys plan for after?" Caleb asked looking at Reid in the mirror.

Caleb and Reid had always had a slightly combative friendship. Sure Reid would take a bullet for the guy, didn't mean he had to agree with everything Caleb said. Since they were young, Caleb had always been the golden boy, not in an obnoxious kiss ass kinda way, but he just naturally did the right thing, like it was just his nature. Reid however, from the time he could walk decided it would be best if his disregard for authority was well known by everyone. After all why set people up for disappointment?

So things had been a little more tense than usual to say the least since Reid and Victoria started dating. For the first two months it nearly tore Caleb and Reid apart, let alone Caleb and Victoria. But somehow, and Reid had no idea how, Victoria got Caleb to see the light, and get over the fact Reid had no intention of breaking up with Victoria.

Reid stood with his shoulders back watching Caleb, "Same as you," Reid smiled.

"Fairmont in Salem?" Caleb asked raising an eyebrow. "Pricy, aren't you the same guy who gave his freshmen crush a piece of gum for Valentines?"

Reid shrugged, "It was cinnamon,"

Caleb shook his head, "Well, good to know you know how to look after my sister," Caleb said giving Reid a tight lipped smile. Reid considered making a joke about what he had planned they _do_ in that hotel room but decided not to go there. Why ruffle feathers so early in the night? He had worked damn hard to make sure tonight would be perfect for Victoria, he wasn't gonna shoot himself in the foot just to make Caleb mildly uncomfortable and pissed off.

Tyler came in to his enormous bedroom, "Hey man," He said smiling at Reid, "Saw Vicky's birthday present back at school. Pretty bad ass man,"

Reid smiled putting his arms out, "I know, boyfriend of the year. Giving lessons boys, anytime."

Pogue rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna get some air," He pushed himself off Tyler's couch and walked out the room.

"What's gotten into him lately?" Tyler said shaking his head.

Caleb was looking at Reid though, "What did you get her?"

Reid smiled, raising an eyebrow, Tyler spoke first, "Oh dude, wait till you see it. Brand new, Ford Cobra, sick."

Caleb stared at Tyler, then looked at Reid with his mouth open, "A _car_? You got her a car?!"

* * *

"Uh, are you ok?"

Victoria turned blinking and looked at Sarah, "Oh, uh, yeah."

"Are you sure? Cause you seem kinda spacey."

Victoria looked at her brother's girlfriend. Victoria had gotten a chance to spend more time with Sara recently, especially since they had a few of the same classes together and found she actually liked her. A rarity for Victoria. But Sarah was good for Caleb, helped him relax and remember he was eighteen not forty-eight. She looked gorgeous, her hair curled beautifully, over her red column gown. Victoria shook her head, "No, uh just a headache. You know I am just gonna grab some air."

Sarah nodded, "Want company?"

"No, I'm fine just need a minute."

Victoria left the guest bedroom and walked down the hall to the balcony. She stepped out into the hot evening air and took a deep breath. Even though it had been a crazy few months Victoria was still happy to be home. There was no where like it any where else.

Victoria turned to walk over to the balcony and nearly jumped clean out of her skin when she realized she wasn't alone on the balcony, " _Ohmygod_!" she couldn't help but squeal. Pogue Perry jumped on the balcony and spun on his heel at the sound of her voice. "Jesus, you scared me."

He scoffed, "Uh, I could say the same about you,"

She shrugged and walked over to the balcony to stand beside him, "I still blame you." She smiled, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Not fair," Pogue said raising an eyebrow.

"Life isn't," Victoria looked out over the Simms jungle like property. "Soo, needed some air too, huh?"

"Yeah, didn't sleep well,"

"Ahh," Victoria said, she looked back at her brother's best friend, and to her great embarrassment, first and only childhood crush. His hair was falling in front of his face, "You ok? Since the whole Kate thing? I know this can't all be easy." Victoria motioned to her prom dress, a long mermaid style navy gown.

Pogue shrugged, looking at her. He looked good in his tux, thin 60's style tie and all. "Fine, don't care too much about prom honestly."

Victoria looked at him, laughing, "Whatever, like you and Caleb totally didn't search every tux place in the Tristate for the perfect bromancing look."

Pogue rolled his eyes, "Oh whatever you know we are total Dapper Dan's."

Victoria burst out laughing, "Oh my god, you are such a loser," She leaned on the railing brushing against his jacket sleeve and Pogue seemed to tense at the light touch but when Victoria glanced at him he was already clearing his throat and shifting onto his other foot.

"You know my dad has like three memory cards for photo's here right?" Pogue said looking at Victoria.

"Come on, let's climb down the drain pipe and avoid photo evidence of outfits we are gonna think are totally outdated and ridiculous in like twenty years."

Pogue looked at Victoria, "I don't think you could look ridiculous if you tried, Danvers,"

Victoria felt her mouth drop open at the unexpected compliment. In an instant she took a deep breath and smiled, ignoring the blush that coloured Pogue's cheeks, "Well a lady does like to try," Victoria took a deep breath, and her temple throbbed, she flinched.

Pogue watched her with a furrowed brow, "You okay?"

Victoria smiled at him, "Fine. Nothing, just a bit of a headache. All the hairspray," Victoria said waving a hand at her french twist. "Well, I am gonna go find Reid," Victoria for some reason found herself putting her hand on his arm briefly, just a second before turning and walking off the balcony. By the time she reached Tyler's bedroom door she couldn't believe she had done it, after all what a ridiculous thing to do to Pogue of all people?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Victoria sat in Reid's Escalade watching the tail lights of Tyler's SUV turn the corner ahead of them. Reid looked at her from the driver's seat. "You sure you're ok?"

Victoria looked at him smiling, "Fine, honest. Just looking forward to being done school and out of here for a while." She leaned her head back against the head rest. "So, which hotel did you get?"

Reid looked at her smiling, one hand lazily on the steering wheel, "Who says I got a hotel room?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "We are going to prom in Ipswich, you booked a hotel in Salem for the weekend. It's how things are done."

Reid laughed, "Fairmont," He said casually, as if it wasn't the best hotel in Salem.

Victoria looked at him. "There is no way!"

Reid smiled, "Like I said, only the best," Reid glanced at the clock on the dash, 7:48 lit up the tiny screen, "Oh by the way, Happy-"

That was when it happened.

The only way to describe it was like hitting a brick wall. Neither of them had any idea it was coming, especially considering the fact they were on a straight stretch of road, with only Pogue's motor cycle a few moments behind them.

The front of the Escalade collapsed into itself. Reid felt the seatbelt catch him like a rag doll, felt glass shards spray over his upper body as the windshield exploded, his ears exploded with the sound of the air bag deploying, felt the crushing blow as it knocked him horn was going off. Smelt burning nylon...

Reid blinked, not sure if he was coming too after a long time or just seconds. He blinked, struggling against the weight on his limbs. Suddenly his eyes came into focus and he noticed the deployed airbag on the passengers side, it looked wrong. He sat up pushing his own air bag away from him, and felt it give as it deflated. He couldn't stop looking at the passenger's seat, like the image wouldn't process. It didn't make sense. It was empty.

But Victoria had been there just seconds before...

There was engine noise, he could hear it coming from behind. "Victoria?" He said, still disoriented, it was like his mouth wouldn't work properly. He looked in the back, it was empty aside from the glass shards, he looked up, all the windows in his truck had shattered. "Whatss...happenin... Victoria!" Reid turned and for the first time noticed there was no more windshield.

He blinked.

There was a body on the road about fifty feet in front of him. She was wearing a navy dress...

"REID! VICTORIA!" Reid heard the screaming. Heard the metal hit concrete, heard footsteps. But Reid was frozen. Just staring ahead of himself. "REID!" Pogue skidded to a halt beside the drivers side door, "Oh my god Reid!? Are you ok? What happened?!" Pogue wrenched open the door.

And suddenly it was like coming back to life, "VICTORIA!" Reid shoved past Pogue and practically fell out of the truck but scrambled back to his feet. Ignoring the agony in his right knee he ran down the street.

Pogue noticing for the first time what Reid was running too took off after his friend, "Oh god,"

By the time the boys got to her, Victoria was already struggling to get up, "No, no, no, no stay where you are!" Reid yelled sliding onto the road beside her.

Victoria looked up at her boyfriend mouth open but suddenly she flinched and it was as if an invisible force knocked Reid back into Pogue, sending them both flying about ten feet back.

Reid and Pogue watched as Victoria, screaming, was lifted into the air as if by her very rib cage.

"What the-" Pogue mumbled.

Energy was pouring into her body and Reid turned and looked at Pogue, they looked at each other, their eyes both black as night. They had seen this before. They had felt this before. This was an Ascension.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just a quick thank you to **Kitxo** for my first review, much appreciated! I love the feedback, please, keep it coming! Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Reid and Pogue watched Victoria's body regenerate back to earth, they both knew what it was to have the power after Ascension rush through your body, become your very soul.

She appeared before them kneeling head lolling forward on her chest.

"Victoria!" Reid ran over and slid on his knees till he was right in front of her.

She looked up at his voice and he felt his breath catch in his lungs as she looked up at him with jet black eyes. "Reid," she sounded confused, "What's happening to me?"

She stood up. Reid's hands hovered around her unsure what to do. Pogue came to stand beside them. "I- I don't know - this has never happened before." Reid looked at Pogue, "This has never happened before!?" He said it to one of his oldest best friends.

Pogue was looking at Victoria, "No, it has not." Both of their eyes were still black, it was hard not to naturally use their power when around someone who had just ascended, the branded new unbridled power called to their own.

Victoria was looking around them. If Reid was to guess he was betting she was looking at the world through her using eyes, a sharper more detailed world than you could possibly imagine.

Suddenly, all three of them turned as the sound of Caleb's engine came around the corner.

He was driving fast.

"He's talking to Sarah," Reid and Pogue both looked at Victoria as she spoke, walking between them to stand between them and the destroyed Escalade and Pogue's abandoned bike, "He isn't going to see the crash in time."

Reid looked over at Pogue who was looking back at him, he shrugged at his friend. They both looked at the cab of the mustang and Victoria was right. Caleb was laughing at something Sarah was saying. He looked back at the road and all three of them could see the panic in his face. They heard the tires screech as the brakes clenched down on them. Too little too late.

Victoria put her hand out in front of herself. The Mustang groaned against itself but it rose off the road, soaring over their heads, Reid and Pogue watched as the car soared effortlessly over them, it turned mid air coming back to the ground with a thud.

Reid looked back at Victoria coming to stand beside her. Slowly she let her arm drop, she blinked and looked back at Reid her eyes back to their normal blue. "Wow," was all she managed before passing out, Reid caught her as she collapsed backward.

Slowly, he bent down picking her up, one arm tight around her shoulders, the other under her knees.

"What the hell, was that?! I have Sarah in the car!" Caleb yelled starting to get out of the car.

"Move!" Reid yelled running towards the car. "We gotta get her in the car."

Caleb's eyes were on the downed bike and destroyed Escalade. "What happened?"

"Look man, we'll tell you on the way!" Pogue grabbed Caleb's arm and pulled him back so Reid could clamour in the back with Victoria's unconscious body. Pogue climbed in after him.

"Oh my god, is she ok?" Sarah turned in her seat looking at Victoria's body.

"We don't know," Pogue answered as Caleb got into the car, slamming his door. "We need to go back to Tyler's, my dad will still be there. Sarah call Tyler tell him to come home."

Caleb screeched the car into drive. "Someone tell me what happened! Why the hell did you guys use like that?"

" _We_ didn't." Reid said still holding Victoria close.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb snapped, pushing the car into fifth gear.

Reid ignored Sarah hushed conversation with Tyler, "We were following Tyler, talking about prom and then it ..." Reid realized he didn't know what to say, "It just happened."

"What happened?" Caleb growled.

Reid was too focused on Victoria so Pogue answered, "She ascended."

"What?!" Caleb scoffed.

"Look, man, I know how it sounds but that is what it sure as hell looked like." Pogue said shaking his head.

Sarah turned around to look at Pogue now she was off the phone. "I thought only boys could ascend?"

"Yeah, well, it would seem not." Reid snapped snidely.

"Did you _see_ her use?" Caleb asked looking in the rearview mirror at them.

Pogue met his best friends eyes, "Who do you think moved your car?"

Caleb met Pogue's eyes in the mirror, before a gasping Victoria sat up in the back seat coming to. Sarah screamed, Victoria looked around the car before finding Reid with her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked watching her, hands on her shoulders.

"I'm... I'm fine." Victoria shook her head, furrowing her brow, she looked up at Reid her eyes were bright and excited looking, "I feel amazing."

Reid knew that feeling all to well.

* * *

They all sat in the Simms living room waiting for Tyler to arrive, he had been asked by Dr. Richard Perry who had still been at the Simms to go and pick up Evelyn Danvers, Caleb and Victoria's mother.

"What do you mean she _ascended_? Maybe you were just concussed from the crash." Michael Garwin snapped at his son who shrugged from his place on the enormous sectional between Victoria and Pogue.

"That is what happened Mr. Garwin, I saw it to and I am fine. Besides that _is_ what caused the crash."

Michael Garwin looked over at Dr. Perry who was sitting on the coffee table in front of Victoria.

"But this isn't possible," Caleb said sitting forward.

"Yeah, and last year we though there were only four families left," Reid growled at his friend over his girlfriend.

"Can we maybe stop talking about me like I am not here?" Asked Victoria sitting up glaring at the two boys on either side of her.

"And you still feel ok?" Richard Perry asked her.

She nodded as James Simms, Tyler's dad stood up looking through the window in his front door. "Tyler's back," He said.

Victoria swallowed, "Well, I _was_."

She and Caleb both turned to see their mother walk through the front door. Reid took Victoria's hand as her mother's eyes fell on her daughter, Victoria instinctively looked away.

"It happened? What he feared?" Her mother asked the room, not addressing one person specifically.

Victoria looked up as Richard Perry stood up looking across at Evelyn. "So it would seem." All the boys and Sarah were watching this like a tennis match.

" _What_ happened?" barked Caleb surprising everyone as he sprung up from the couch. Victoria looked up at her big brother. She had no idea what was going on right now. Caleb glared across living room at his mother, whose eyes rested on the back of her daughter's head, with an unreadable expression.

"Caleb, sit down." Caleb and Victoria both looked at Dr. Richard Perry.

"No, fuck that!" Reid sprung up on Victoria's other side, "Caleb's right! You need to tell us what you know, NOW!"

Richard looked over at Michael Garwin, who was watching his son with an amused look on his face.

"Enough!" Victoria yelled standing up herself. She looked between Caleb and Reid who both looked at her. Victoria looked at Richard Perry, knowing he would be honest. "What is going on, because I _was_ going to prom and then I was _levitating_ my brothers car. So I think I would like you to tell me what you all seem to know, that we don't."

Michael was watching and came to stand beside Richard, who was watching Victoria sadly, "She deserves to know Richard, no point hiding it any more." Reid watched his father with suspicion all over his face, "Besides, no point in pretending any more." Michael looked around the room, "James?"

"Yes, Michael?" James Simms came around to stand beside his son.

"Do you still have that scotch I gave you for your birthday?"

James rolled his eyes walking over to the bar.

Richard waved his hand at the couch. Victoria put her hands on Caleb and Reid's arms respectively and they all sat down again. Richard put his hands in his pockets and sat down again, across from Victoria and looked directly at her, "Where would you like to begin?"

Victoria swallowed, she looked at Reid, now it came to it she didn't know where to begin. Reid watched her for a second before looking at Richard, "I thought girls couldn't inherit the power?" he asked for Victoria.

"It has only been recorded to have happened three times in our families history." Richards eyes stayed on Victoria as he spoke.

"Ok, so one in a million," Victoria nodded a little frantically, "How come I didn't get any power when I turned thirteen?" She asked looking at Richard confused.

It was James who spoke, making all of them turn around to look at him as he handed a drink to Michael, "Of the three other women documented, none of them got a taste of the power in adolescence. We don't know why this is, but history seems to dictate that because of that lack of experience, their power is even more... volatile and harder to control."

Victoria swallowed, Caleb looked at her taking her hand. Victoria looked from Caleb to James, to Michael, back to Richard, "Who were these other women?" She asks quietly.

Michael's keen eyes fell on Victoria this time, "The first's name is not recorded, only known of from past folk stories, passed down generation to generation. The second was Elizabeth Mary Simms, in the 1500s, from before the five families had left England. The third was Sabine Perry, in the late 1600s, right here in Ipswich."

Victoria swallowed.

Caleb looked up at Richard, "But it's Victoria's seventeenth birthday, so how could she ascend...?"

Richard, James and Michael all looked over at Evelyn. Victoria, Caleb and Reid all turned to look at her as well, as well everyone else. Evelyn finally walked around to face the couch full of teenagers. Her eyes were on her son but slowly they moved to her daughter.

"This isn't your seventeenth birthday. It's your eighteenth." Victoria felt a slight ringing in her ears.

She blinked over at her mother, "What are you... talking about?" She looked at Caleb but he was just staring at their mother with confusion all over his face. Victoria looked back at Evelyn.

Evelyn Danvers straightened up and crossed her arms looking at Victoria, "Your father, while I was pregnant, decided he was tired of being inconvenienced-"

"Evelyn." Richard snapped, trying to reign in his old friends wife from her theatrics.

Her eyes flashed to him, she swallowed bitterly and looked back at her two children, "Your father had an affair." Her eyes drifted from Victoria over to Caleb, "While I was pregnant with you. He came home one day, you were nine months old," Her eyes tenderly took in her son before flashing over to Victoria, "with _you_."

For the first time in her life Victoria met her mother's eyes unafraid, "What?"

This time Evelyn looked away back at her son, "It would seem that the woman died, bringing her into the world. William wanted to keep her." Evelyn closed her eyes as if the thought of that day haunted her. "So, we did."

Victoria stayed very still watching her mother, who was staring at the ground. Victoria slowly stood up. " ' _So you kept me'?"_

Her mother's eyes flashed up to her, "Yes, _I_ took you into my home. With my own son!"

Victoria scoffed, she felt Caleb reach for her hand, she didn't take it but she didn't shake him off either, "Really? Right," Victoria shook her head and looked at the three men in the living room, "And you all knew?" James Simms looked at the floor, Richard looked ashamed and apologetic, and Michael met her eye with a challenging look. "Ok,"

Victoria turned on her heel, and glared at Caleb, Pogue and Reid sitting down on the couch and Tyler standing behind them, "Did any of you know?!"

Caleb was still looking up at their mom when she spoke, he slowly looked up at his sister and Victoria knew right away, of course Caleb had no idea. She gave him a slight nod of her head and turned on the other three.

Tyler was instantly shaking his head like mad, "No, no of course not Vicky! No way!"

Victoria looked at Pogue. He was watching her with an extremely intense expression, his green eyes blazing. He just gave the slightest shake of his head, and for some reason, the way he was looking at her, Victoria knew he was telling the truth.

Then she looked at Reid. Instead of stuttering a response he sprang off the couch to stand up beside her. He looked her in the eyes, "You think if I knew I wouldn't have told you the truth?" Victoria smiled at him, slipping her hand into his. She knew before, when they first got together and she was having a really bad time with her so called mother, Reid would have told her had he known.

Victoria turned back to the adults. "None of you had the right to keep this from me, any of this."

Richard opened his mouth to say something but it was Evelyn who spoke first. "We did what we thought best. I carried out your father's wishes, the only way I knew how!" She snapped at Victoria.

"Then you should have told him no!" Victoria yelled back taking a step towards her mother, she felt her familiar explosive rage rush through her body, but now it was different, instead of overwhelming it felt empowering. She could feel static electricity jumping between her fingers. "You should have told him no, if _that_ was the best you could do."

"Victoria..." Caleb said her name softly, and she knew he had slowly stood up from the couch but both Evelyn and her ignored him.

"How dare you speak to me like that." Evelyn growled.

"Now, ladies," Michael said as Richard reached a hand to Victoria shoulder as they tried to defuse the situation but she shook him off.

"I will speak to you any damn way I please. The way you've treated me, I would have gladly been the gossiped about bastard kid of the great William Danvers the Third, rather than think I was….." Victoria shook her head, looking her mother up and down. "You called me a disappointment, a burden, a mistake? Well, I guess I was William's mistake, but at least he loved me enough to keep me. I was never _your_ mistake, and knowing my own mother didn't treat me the way you have all these years is the best birthday present you could ever give me. I rather be an adultering whore's daughter than yours." Evelyn looked like she had been slapped.

"Victoria!" Richard snapped but Victoria advanced another step so she was only inches away from her mother, she blinked and felt a tingling over her whole body, everything became crystal clear. And Evelyn was the only one in the room who could see her adopted daughter's eyes were jet black. "The only solace I take from this is knowing, you may have ruined my childhood, but I ruined your life." Victoria took a deep breath, slowly closed her eyes exhaling and the stood up looking at Evelyn, eyes baby blue once again. "Good bye Evelyn." Victoria turned on her heel and walked towards the door, grabbing Reid's hand and pulling him behind her, "Don't ever try and contact me again."

"Victoria, wait, we need to talk about this more." Richard said following her to the door.

Victoria looked at him, "We've said enough." She shook her head, hesitating, "I trusted you." He stopped when she said that and Reid turned opening the door and guided her out into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Victoria took a deep breath of the cold night air. "Oh my god," she said more to herself than Reid.

He came to a stop beside her as they stood behind Tyler's Hummer. She met his eyes, his expression was conflicted, "You ok?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Ok about what?! Being the first female witch in a couple of centuries? Having magic for the first time? Or finding out my emotionally abusive mother isn't _actually_ my mother?"

Reid shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets, he shrugged, "I dunno Vic, all of it, I guess?"

Victoria blinked, Reid wasn't good with this kind of stuff. He hated emotional confrontation, he liked things to be fun or exciting. This wasn't really either of those. But then a thought crossed Victoria's mind, there was one exciting thing...

She looked at her hand. The thumb ring she wore on her thumb magically slipped itself from her thumb and hovered over her palm in mid air. "I can't explain how I feel," she said slowly but Reid looked from the ring to her face, and without taking her eyes off the ring, Victoria could see in her perfect peripheral vision Reid looking at her black eyes as magic coursed through her body. "It's like being everything and nothing. Like I am alive for the first time." The ring stretched and wrapped in on itself. "I understand now," Suddenly Victoria looked at Reid and the warped piece of metal simply dropped into her hand. Reid met her eyes, "Why you used," she explained.

Reid shook his head, "Naw, we've talked about this, Vic," Reid reached out and put a hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him, so they were forehead to forehead. "I'm not like the other guys, that's why I can't use like them." Reid wasn't the same as Caleb or Pogue, he seemed to feel the power more deeply, get dragged under the surface by it faster. A scary discovery they made a couple of months ago.

Victoria shook her head against his, "No, I mean, I understand what you gave up for me." Reid looked down and Victoria as already looking at him, "And I love you Reid, no matter what happens from here on out, ok? I love you."

Reid looked at her, he didn't like the tone in her voice but was afraid to ask. He didn't want to upset her more than she already was, "I love you too."

But the moment was lost when the front door slammed shut. Pogue and Tyler came around the side of the Hummer to find Reid and Victoria. Pogue hesitated by the hood of the truck but Tyler came right over to them. "Oh my god you guys! Vicky, are you ok?!"

Victoria smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine, people keep asking me that." Her eyes glanced at Pogue, he was watching her with his hands in his pockets, expression unreadable. "What's going on in there?"

"Caleb and your-" Pogue stopped and held Victoria's eye, "Evelyn are going at it. He's pissed."

"Yeah, well he can get in line." Snapped Reid.

Victoria looked at Reid but looked back at Pogue when he scoffed, "Oh yeah, Reid, you so pissed? How in the hell does _this_ piss you off?"

Reid blinked, caught off guard, and glared at Pogue, his expression going dark, "What the hell did you just say to me?" He snapped.

"Guys," Tyler said gently putting a hand up between the two of them. But both of them ignored him, as soon as the words were spoken Pogue took a few threatening steps towards Reid and Reid reciprocated.

"Oh you heard me," Pogue snapped, glaring at his friend, shaking his head. "Everything always is about you, how this would effect you, how pissed you are. You never change."

"Who the fuck are you to speak to me like that! This is Victoria we are talking about!" Reid yelled back.

"Enough!" She yelled, from behind them. Pogue looked over Reid's shoulder at her, as if snapping out of a trance but Reid stayed focused on Pogue. "My god, what is it with you guys, calm down!" Victoria advanced between them. She glared at Pogue but focused on Reid, "Look, I feel too damn good to waste tonight on being pissed off at each other. I just wanna get outta here and away from her as fast as humanly possible."

Reid took a deep breath straightening up, before looking at Victoria, "Humanly?" He asked giving her a half smile. Victoria rolled her eyes.

Still entranced in the tense, recently defused situation they all jumped when the Simm's front door slammed again.

"Victoria!" Victoria turned at her brother's voice and as she did he was already by her, wrapping her in a big bear hug. Victoria wrapped her arms around her brother's big form.

"Hey," She said weakly, her chin stretched to rest on his shoulder.

Caleb pulled back and held her at arms length. Victoria could see a concerned looking Sarah behind him, she offered Victoria a sympathetic smile. "Are you ok?"

Victoria smiled, "Yeah, honestly I feel fine, great in fact."

"All the stuff mom said," He shook his head, he looked so lost, "I had no idea, I-"

Victoria nodded cutting her brother off, "I know, I know you didn't know. It wasn't your fault Caleb."

"Look, Victoria, it will be fine. We will just have to-"

"Look Caleb," Victoria interrupted her brother again, reaching up and taking out the few pins that were valiantly trying to keep her hair in a french twist, letting the loose curls drop around her shoulders. "I know you really just wanna wrap me up in a security blanket and make a whole whack of plans but, I am not in the mood, actually I am feeling really keyed up right now,"

Tyler chuckled, Reid wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Pogue looked at the ground, before speaking, "It's the ascension," Victoria looked over at him, he glanced up at her from the ground, "That is why you feel so keyed up." Victoria offered him an olive branch of a smile, although she didn't forget how he had gone at Reid a few moments before.

"Ok, well, anyway, I don't wanna waste tonight. I feel like this the first free night of my life." Her eyes sparkled at her big brother who shook his head but smiled all the same.

"Well, if you're sure you're all right," He said.

Sarah stepped beside him putting a hand in his, "She seems fine Caleb, and you better listen to the woman!" Sarah smiled at Victoria.

Caleb glanced at his sister, _half_ -sister now, "So, what do you wanna do?"

Victoria smiled, "Well, we are all dressed up, we actually do have somewhere to go, so I wanna go to prom."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying so far, here is another chapter!

Chapter Seven

The music pulsed around them, the lights were amazing, it was like being in a music video. It was exhilarating and Victoria was so thankful they had come. She couldn't imagine sitting in Reid's dorm while she felt like every one of her nerves was awake for the first time.

Reid was talking to Tyler about the State Championship Swim Meet that was coming up. Since minimizing his use of his own power, Reid had definitely refocused on working out, swimming and running. It was good for him, helped him work through his pent up emotion and energy. Victoria let her eyes wander over the banquet hall and they settled on her brother. Victoria took a deep breath, her _half_ brother.

Before she could delve into her newly realized identity she got caught up watching him. Caleb was talking to Pogue, who seemed agitated. Caleb shook his head shrugging his big shoulders. Pogue glared before turning and walking out onto one of the balconies.

Victoria put a hand on Reid's arm, "I'll be right back, ok?"

Reid looked at her, "Want company?" He asked smiling coyly.

Victoria smiled back, "I'll be fine. Be right back," she kissed him on the cheek and walked across the room.

Caleb looked up and saw her, he gave her a gentle smile. Victoria stopped in front of him, crossing her arms, "What's going on with Pogue?"

Caleb shrugged, "I dunno, he's going through some stuff, I guess..."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at her brother, "That is a pathetic answer." She looked at her big brother, "Is it about Kate?" Pogue had been with Kate since before Victoria left and their icy break up a few months back had shocked everyone, including Kate.

Caleb shrugged, "Yes and no," he glanced at the doorway that led his friend outside, "Look, Tori, in all honesty I don't really know what's gotten into him. I've asked him about it, he tells me it's nothing, not getting enough sleep. I ask him if it's about Kate, he says it had nothing to do with her. Something has got him wound up tighter than a spring, maybe it's exams? I dunno."

"Well, he just about bit Reid's head off outside the Simms', because of a totally normal Reid thing to say."

"Yeah, he got all moody when Reid was joking around when we were getting ready at Tyler's, didn't seem to warrant his reaction." Caleb looked over Victoria's shoulder at Reid, "Wouldn't be the first time they got into it over something,"

Victoria shook her head, "Reid would have told me if something happened between them."

Caleb looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Would he?" He sounded doubtful.

Victoria looked at her brother, "Yes, he would." She turned to walk past Caleb.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked taking a deep breath.

Victoria looked at Caleb over her shoulder, "Well, if he won't tell you, maybe he will tell me." With that she walked onto the balcony.

Pogue was leaning with his back against the railing, head in his hands, eyes tight shut, his fingers messing up his chin length hair.

"Oh my god," Victoria crossed the balcony in a second to stand in front of him, "Pogue, are you ok?" She put a hand on his arm but quickly pulled it back, as soon as she touched his jacket it was like an electric current shot through her arm.

Pogue looked at where her hand had been but didn't seem to react as if he had felt the same thing she had. He looked at her, that's when she saw it, his eyes went from electric to calm in a few breaths, "Peachy, why?"

Unsure of what to do with her hands now Victoria wrapped them around herself, "You seemed...upset,"

Pogue shook his head, turning to look over the balcony, "I'm fine Victoria. Besides I should be asking you that." He looked at her, his eyes going very serious. "You ok?"

Victoria took a deep breath relaxing again, letting her arms drop and reached for the railing to stand beside him, "I'm amazing, I feel…. _exhilarated_ in a way I've never been before. And I know that sounds like lyrics from a Disney song but I can't help it," She said giggling. Pogue chuckled looking down at his shoes. Victoria narrowed her eyes, something was bothering him. And she couldn't let it go. Pogue had been her brother's closest friend since... forever. And Victoria couldn't help but feel the same way. He was _her_ friend not just her brother's friend. Besides, normally he treated her like the little sister, well maybe not a _sister._ VIctoria looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was around them or on the balcony, she turned back to Pogue, "Don't you remember what it felt like? Or did it feel different for you?"

Pogue straightened up, his brow heavy, he looked out over the lights of Ipswich, "No, sounds about right," He smiled at Victoria and the strangest thing happened. It felt like someone had 'walked over her grave'. Victoria straightened up looking at Pogue it was like the most intense feeling of déjà vu she had ever had in her life. "It's only after _that,_ thatthings get complicated again."

Victoria furrowed her brow looking at him, "What do you mean?"

Pogue shook his head, looking away, "Nothing, didn't mean anything. Just talking."

She put a hand on her hips, "Doesn't sound like nothing." Victoria blinked but he didn't say anything, "Pogue!" Victoria took his arm and made him turn and face her, "What is _up_ with you? Tell me!" She snapped crossing her arms and staring up at him.

His eyes glazed over before blinking and looking at her dully, shrugging his shoulder, "I said it was nothing, it's nothing. I'm bored at Prom, pretty sure not the first person to be guilty of that."

He was keeping something from her. Victoria felt irritated at his nonchalant answer, and had to swallow back her rising anger, "Well, then maybe I can peak your interest, and ask about why you practically lost it on Reid back at Tyler's?"

Pogue shook his head, looking away from her smiling in an insufferable kind of way, "No, no, I don't want to talk about him." He looked away and mumbled something that Victoria would have bet her trust fund on, sounded like, ' _especially not with you'_.

"Excuse me?!" Victoria snapped crossing her arms again. Pogue looked up at her, from his position leaning down on the railing.

"I don't want to talk about Reid. I just don't." He looked back over town.

"Why? Did you guys get into it or something?" Victoria kept her eyes trained on Pogue, "Because he didn't mention anything but-"

"Look!" Pogue suddenly stood up straight and turned back to face Victoria, "I said it was nothing, don't worry about it. Go, find Reid, have prom! I'll be fine Victoria!" With that he turned on his heel and marched off the balcony.

Victoria was left standing on the balcony with her mouth open too stunned to move. She couldn't believe that just happened! What was his issue!? Victoria shook her head taking a deep breath, trying to calm her rage, shaking out her hands, she exhaled through her mouth. She gave her head a shake and then turned to walk back in to prom.

She made a mental note to talk to Caleb tomorrow at brunch at the Fairmont. Something was up with Pogue. She also made a mental note to talk to Reid about it as well. Something must have gone on between them and Victoria would have to find out what it was. Pogue Perry may not want her help but he damn sure was gonna get it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Keep 'em shut."

"I have! Nearly killed myself in the lobby on that first step." Victoria giggled.

Reid held his hands over his girlfriend's eyes as he guided her through their suite. Victoria had been amazing. He genuinely loved her. She helped him be a better man and he found he wanted to be a better man for her. She had this amazing way of making him feel alive just by being near him. Usually he didn't get that feeling unless he was using.

"Ok," Reid stopped, standing right behind Victoria. He leaned down so his mouth was right by her ear, "Open 'em."

Victoria blinked staring into the dark bedroom, "What am I..." Reid winked, felt the rush through his body, the amazing wave of power. Suddenly the hundreds of candles around the room all lit up, revealing the floor to ceiling windows and red rose petals everywhere, including all over the plush king sized bed in the middle of the room, "Oh my god,"

Reid smiled, "I know, a little 'Freddy Prince Jr.', but I thought hey, we only get one prom."

Victoria turned and looked Reid in the eye, "It's amazing."

He smiled down at her, "You like it?"

"I love it!" Victoria lifted herself up onto her toes and crushed her lips against his. Reid wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to her chest. She pulled back only slightly, "Almost as much as I love you."

Reid smiled, "I love you too." Victoria squealed as Reid reached down and literally swept her off her feet carrying her over to the bed. He let them fall back onto the bed together.

"Reid," Victoria breathed his name and he felt himself getting caught up in her voice, in her perfume, he looked up at her. Victoria arched her back before falling back into the bed, her hand found its way into his hair, he smiled as she brushed it back. Victoria looked up at Reid, her eyes were entirely black, "Reid," she gasped his name.

Reid climbed up the bed to be beside her, "It's ok," he whispered to her, this time it was his turn to brush her hair back. "Just let it roll over you like a wave," he looked down at her body, encased in the beautiful sparkly navy dress. She was tense with adrenaline and excitement, he looked back up at her and met her black eyes with ones just as black. He kissed her on the lips, letting her pull him down on top of her. "Then just let it go," he whispered into her neck.

Reid pulled back to look at Victoria and his blue eyes were greeted by hers. Victoria smiled at him, "A natural," he gently kissed the tip of her nose, before finding her lips again.

* * *

"I don't want to fall asleep," Victoria mumbled into the pillow.

Reid held her tight in his arms, he shifted in bed but barely grunted.

"Don't fall asleep!" Victoria insisted, even though she was finding it hard to keep her own eyes open.

"Why not? I'm exhausted," Reid mumbled pressing himself in closer to her as the bigger spoon. "You tired me out," he kissed the back of her neck.

Victoria giggled into her pillow, "I don't want this moment to end."

"It's not gonna, it's just gonna take a quick nap." Reid insisted.

"I love you Reid," Victoria whispered.

"Sweet dreams baby,"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but another chapter is soon coming! Hope you enjoyed. -cat


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 _She sat up in the bed. Knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. For the hundredth time she looked down at her brand new night gown. She took a deep breath, she remembered her mother telling her it was beautiful when she finished embroidering in the lace panels. She was sure she looked fine. Her hand went to her hair, it was down and her long black locks were so long they pooled on the bed around her._

 _She looked around the room in her new bedroom, in her new house. It was a gorgeous log cabin. He had done a beautiful job on their home. As she thought that, 'their' house, she felt a swoop in her stomach, their house. She shook her head, it had been a whirl wind of a day. Getting up early to bath, and get ready, she hadn't thought her mother would ever be happy with her hair but then she had relented. The dress that they had spent months making._

 _Then there was him, he looked amazing in his new suit. He hadn't even mentioned he had had one made! He looked so fine his hair tied back by a thin red ribbon to match his tie. The ceremony had been beautiful and the luncheon fabulous, she didn't think the five families could top the fair from the last wedding but theirs had been amazing. The kind a little girl dreams of._

 _Suddenly the bedroom door opened and her head swivelled to look towards the doorway. He shyly walked in and she couldn't help but let go of her legs, leaning forward, towards him on her knees, she couldn't manage to keep the smile from her face, to hell with being demure and ladylike. As soon as he saw her move a big beautiful smile broke out on his face and he crossed the room in only a couple of strides. He still had on the slacks of his suit, his new crisp white cotton shirt and his suspenders. It was odd, swimming all the summers of their childhood together she had seen him in much less but there was something specifically intimate feeling about looking at him in his shirtsleeves and suspenders in his bedroom that made her blush._ _ **Their**_ _bedroom, she mentally corrected._

 _"I'm sorry it took me so long, I wanted to make sure the fire wouldn't go out in the stove." He rambled as he sat on the bed. He smiled at her, his green eyes glowed in the fire light from the fireplace he had made sure to put in their bedroom upon her request. He looked excited, nervous, happy, all the things she could list from her own chest._

 _She smiled at him inching closer to him, "I am sure it will be fine," She reached out putting a hand on his shoulder._

 _As soon as she touched him, he instinctively turned to face her more, sitting on the bed, he reached out a took her waist in his hands pulling her even closer to him, "I don't want things to be fine. I want them to be perfect for my new wife."_

 _When he touched her a rush of pleasure whirled through her body, knowing there was only a thin layer of cotton between his hands and her body. She could feel the cotton snagging on the calluses on his palms. Slowly she crawled into his lap, so she was straddling his lap, facing him, her back to the fire. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close, her breath caught in her throat. She smiled down at him from her slight vantage point, she brushed a strand of his long soft light brown hair from his face. "Your only wife."_

 _He looked up at her his expression getting very serious, "For now and eternity," He whispered up to her._

 _That was all she needed to hear, she leaned down letting her lips brush over his. She could still taste the sweetness of the frosting from their wedding cake on his lips. He tightened his hold on her and suddenly stood up making her squeal against his lips. He laughed as he walked up to the top of the bed and gently laid her back down, head rested perfectly on the pillow._

 _She lay looking up at him as he methodically took off his suspenders and then unbuttoned his shirt. She licked her lips like a starving soul as he shrugged off his shirt, revealing his perfectly chiselled chest, it made her stomach drop to somewhere near her ankles. He climbed on to the bed again, holding himself over her. Her hands made their way up onto his chest. they traced over the lines, the dips and raises of his muscles. She felt like a starving soul looking at a table full of delicious food. The thought made her blush, that was not the way young women should think, even newly weds._

 _"You're blushing," He whispered, kissing her gently on each of her cheeks. A strand of his hair came out from behind his ear again. "You don't need to be nervous," He whispered into her neck._

 _"I'm not," She said shaking her head, he pulled back and looked at her his mouth only inches away from her, "I won't ever be nervous or scarred of anything anymore, not with you at my side."_

 _His eyes blazed so brightly she thought they may just devour her into his soul, "Sabine," He said coming down to kiss her, overwhelmed himself._

 _She gasped as his body came down on hers, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Her hands worked their way down to his waist and her finger tips brushed the waist of his pants and again she felt her stomach swoop as they both rushed toward what they had waited so long for. He kissed her with such intensity she wondered if she would ever breath again, she certainly didn't want to._

 _She moved on the bed so her legs where on either side of his body. His hands were soon on her legs pulling her night gown slowly up, his callused finger tips tickled her thighs and she couldn't help but gasp to suppress giggles. Instantly he pulled back looking at her, concern plain on his face, "Are you alright?" He searched her eyes, trying to find the answer before she could speak._

 _She smiled up at him, putting a hand on his cheek, "I am perfect. In this moment, Jack, I am in my very own heaven."_

 _He smiled, his eyes going dark and intense. This time it was her who pulled him down on top of her again and let herself get lost in the pleasure of the moment. He pulled the nightgown over her head and she shivered, even though the room was cozily warm from the fire. He looked down at her naked body before looking back at her. She waited somehow not nervous or embarrassed, she felt completely comfortable in his eyes, their connection was so powerful, so intimate, how could she be anything but completely safe in his eyes. His green eyes blazed with intensity as he looked back at her. "For now and eternity," He said, his lips already brushing over hers and he spoke._

 _"For now and eternity," She whispered back before he crushed down on her._

Victoria sat up in bed gasping for air, shaking like a leaf. She was soaked in a flop sweat and felt like she couldn't get anything into focus. She struggled to get up but found herself tangled in the sheets from the massive bed and suddenly trying to get out of the mammoth bed was a nearly impossible task.

When she reached the edge she fell to the ground her legs now completely wrapped up in the sheet. She couldn't stop gasping for air, it was like she couldn't breath. She could still smell the fire in her nostrils, feel the rough cotton on her skin, taste his lips.

Oh god.

Victoria scrambled up from the floor and ran naked, through the hotel suite until she got to the kitchenette and proceeded to throw up in the sink.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

She sat frozen on the floor of the enormous hotel suite. ' _It was just a dream'_ Victoria repeated in her mind, but somehow that wasn't calming her down. That wasn't anything like any dream she had ever had before. Usually in a dream your senses are different, like touching something, you felt it but not in the same way, however that, that was like she was wide awake, only...

She was this Sabine. Where was that name familiar from? She shook her head. Then there was him…. Jack. However, Victoria didn't know him as Jack, if someone had put a gun to her head she would still say it was none other than Pogue Perry. A wave of nausea rolled over Victoria.

Suddenly she heard it. The shower on. Oh god Reid. She had woken up in such a panic she hadn't even noticed he wasn't in bed with her. Thank god. She couldn't imagine explaining her reaction to waking up. ' _Sorry hun, I just had the most intimate dream about one of your best friends, no big deal let me just freshen up'._

Again Victoria's heart started to race. She shook her head, just a dream, no big deal. But the thought of Reid getting out of the shower and coming out made her feel slightly uncomfortable as flashes of Pogue's or Jack's, or whoever he was, body kept flashing in her head. It was like she could feel him touching her, even worse feel the reaction her body had to him touching her.

She needed air.

Victoria got up and ran back to the bedroom. There were two overnight bags Reid had packed for them with the help of Victoria's roommate sitting at the foot of the bed. The sight of Reid's thoughtfulness made Victoria hate herself, like she had cheated on him or something, when he worked so hard for them to have a perfect night. She shook her head, she felt ridiculous. It was just a dream. But it had just been so real.

She dug through the bag and pulled out her Levi's and an old favourite black t-shirt with the ironic words ' _Welcome to the Witching Hour'_ on the front. She threw on her clothes and started to put her hair up in a pony when the bathroom door opened making her jump.

"Morning..." Reid looked from the bed to her, fully dressed as he stood in the door way in just a towel, his blonde hair dripping onto his shoulder, "What, you gonna sneak out on me?" He teased raising an eyebrow.

"No," Victoria shook her head, sounding frantic even to her own ears, "No, I just..." She glanced around the room, "I needed Starbucks," She smiled at him and Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You look all squirrelly. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," victoria said too quickly not able to hold his gaze for too long without images of Pogue or Jack or whoever flashing in her mind. She looked at Reid's chest and inevitably _his_ would flash in her mind. She swallowed against the lump of rising anxiety in her throat.

Reid crossed the room to stand in front of her, "You sure? Cause a _lot_ of shit went down last night. Like a lot, so if you wanna just chill in the room for a while, we can do that. Do you wanna have like a bath or something?"

Victoria took a deep breath, arranged her features in what she hoped was a relaxed normal smile, "I said I was fine, I just need a Venti White Chocolate Mocha ASAP, and I could use the walk, you're right. Pent up energy, I guess. So I am gonna go grab a coffee and by the time I get back we can have brunch with everyone." She smiled up at him praying he would buy it, he was watching her but his expression was unreadable, "Do you want me to grab you a Caramel Macchiato?"

Eventually, his features relaxed into a smile, he shrugged, "Yeah sure." VIctoria nodded, grabbed her wallet and made a b-line for the door. "Hey Vic?"

She stopped and turned back to face Reid, "Yeah?"

"Headache today?"

Victoria opened her mouth to say yes, because she always woke up with a headache now when she realized... Victoria looked back at Reid, "No, actually,"

Reid smiled, "Good," He nodded at her, "Ascention looks good on you." He said in his usual cocky way and it was such a Reid thing to say, it just struck Victoria.

In a minute she was back across the bedroom to stand in front of him and ignoring his still damp chest she leaned up and kissed him, just quickly to avoid the resurfacing images of the dream from becoming to over powering, before pulling back to look at him, "I love you,"

He looked at her slightly confused, "I love you too."

Victoria nodded and took off out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone thank you for the support of this story, hope you continue to enjoy! -Cat

Chapter Eleven

As the elevator descended to the lobby Victoria prayed she wouldn't run into anyone else. She needed air. She needed to be alone to collect herself. She had never had anything like this happen to her before. She wasn't really much of a dreamer to begin with, only fractured images or the most ridiculous nonsense that dreams are supposed to be filled with, not….. _that_.

She swallowed as the doors opened to the lobby. Victoria took off like a runner from the starting block. As the lobby sprawled out in front of her, she heard the familiar engine's rumbling coming closer. It made her stomach swoop even more.

She looked up through the window-like wall leading out to the entrance of the hotel. She watched as Pogue's bright yellow Ducati pulled into one of the loading zone parking spots. She stopped dead in the middle of the lobby as she watched him get off his bike, kick down the kickstand and stride into the lobby.

She couldn't move.

He took off his helmet as he strode into the lobby, shaking out his hair, looking around the lobby. Victoria took a deep breath, no big deal, just same old Pogue. No need for him to know that she had a sex dream about him. Actually she could probably make it into a hilarious anecdote, but then...

It wasn't just a sex dream, it had been way more than that. The intimacy she felt, the emotions that had flooded her body when she had looked at him, it was like nothing she had ever felt in her entire life. She didn't even know a person could feel like that about another person.

Watching him walk into the lobby, Victoria seemed to feel it all over again, it was like the song the 'Laid' by James was playing through loud speakers in her own head.

In an instant, Victoria decided she had to pretend nothing had happened, it was the path of least resistance, and humiliation. It would pass, just one dream? But in that same instant Pogue's eyes fell on her and he stopped dead. And the way he looked at her…. in that moment she knew, somehow he knew about the dream.

"Oh my god," Victoria dashed across the lobby and grabbed Pogue's arm, pulling him outside again to avoid Caleb and Sarah if they were on their way to the restaurant. Besides, now she had to find a damn Starbucks. She persevered to ignore the electric rush that went through her hand when she grabbed him ' _Goddamnit! Even through the racing jacket?'_ she couldn't help but think to herself.

"Victoria," He said her name softly and she was irritated it sent shivers down her spine.

She turned on her heel to glare at him, "How do you know?"

By his expression she knew she didn't have to explain that she was talking about her dream. "I-" He stopped, looked down at the ground a hand going to the back of his neck before he looked back up at her, "I know you had _that_ dream, because I had it too."

Victoria's brow snapped together, "What?! What the hell are you talking about?" She shook her head as she spoke.

Pogue took a deep breath before looking her in the eye, "Jack and Sabine's wedding night? In the new cabin he built. I-" His jaw flexed at the slip up, " _He_ was worried the stove would go out and-" He looked at her like he wanted to say ' _you_ ' but instead he said with effort, " _She_ would get cold."

"OH MY GOD!" Victoria took a step back from Pogue. He had the exact same dream as her, she looked up at him, "Did you know I was gonna have that dream?" She asked looking up at him.

He shook his head, his eyes looking intense, "No. Not until I saw you in the lobby. I knew for sure as soon as I saw you."

Victoria stared at him. She took a deep breath shaking her head, "Ok, come on. We are gonna talk this out. I have to find a Starbucks." He raised an eyebrow, "I don't wanna get into that now. Come on." She took off at a brisk walk, crossing her arms over her chest. It was a little brisker than she assumed and she wished she had grabbed Reid's hoody that had been on his bag. Pretty much as soon as she thought that, Pogue's jacket dropped onto her shoulders. She jumped and looked from the enormous leather jacket to him. Victoria took a deep breath, it was still Pogue she reminded herself. Some dream wasn't going to change that. "Thanks," She said.

He didn't respond, simply putting his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a black tank top and Victoria looked at his arms and found herself thinking about Jack's arms and how identical they were. She shook her head. No, that was not the goal, the goal was to forget and move past!

"Ok, so just a dream. Not a big deal, little awkwardness. We can move through it…." She babbled hopefully letting the statement dangle into nothingness.

Pogue looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Really, _just_ a dream?" His tone implied he thought it was anything other than a regular dream.

Victoria swallowed, he was right. She looked at him as they walked into Salem's downtown core. "How did we have the same dream? Like exactly the same dream, I mean that doesn't happen."

Pogue shrugged shaking his head, "I have no idea." He was watching the pavement travel under their feet.

"I mean, is this like a," Victoria looked quickly around them to make sure there was no one close, "Power thing? Right?"

Pogue shrugged, "It has to be. I mean it's not like a normal dream. Besides I had my first one after I ascended and then last night for you-"

"Wait." Victoria stopped dead.

Pogue stumbled to a halt and turned back to look at her, "What?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes, "You said you had your _first_ one after you ascended?"

Pogue shrugged, "Yeah,"

Victoria blinked, "You mean last night wasn't your first dream like that?" The implication of what he had said seemed to hit him, he opened his mouth to explain but Victoria cut him off, "OHMYGOD POGUE!" She marched up to him and pushed him hard on the chest, again a flashed to laying on a bed, him on top of her, her palms resting on his bare chest. They both seemed to flinch ever so slightly at the suppressed image bombarding their minds eye. Victoria did not need to guess he had the same flash, "How could you be having these dreams and not say something!?"

Pogue glared at her, "Say what Victoria? You weren't even here when I had the first one, you were still in London and I had no idea what was going on!"

She shook her head, "No, you should have said something, to I dunno, Caleb-"

It was Pogue's turn to scoff, "Oh yeah, right. 'Hey Caleb, I just had the most intense dream about your sister of all people, you'll never guess what we did'." He glared at her, raising both his eyebrows this time.

Victoria shook her head, "Fine but why didn't you say something when I got home?"

Pogue shook his head, "I don't know, you just showed up, it wasn't like I had time to think about it too much. And again, how was the conversation gonna go? 'Victoria I haven't seen you in two years but I dream about you every night and I think I might either be losing my mind or becoming obsessed with you'?"

Victoria blinked the wind leaving the sails of her rant, "Every night?" She asked, worried about the implications of what that meant.

Pogue looked at her, his expression softened, he leaned back on his heel. "Well, it's not every night..." But from the tone of his voice Victoria was willing to bet it was more often than not.

Victoria shook her head and kept walking. Pogue fell into step beside her. She soon could see the green and white Siren of her favourite coffee house. She glanced at him, "Is it always the same like that?"

He shook his head, once again studying the pavement, "No, there are others. Different times, different names. But..." He looked up at her his green eyes as intense as they had been in the dream, "But it's always you, Victoria."

A deafening ringing started in her ears. "Oh," Was all she managed.

They entered the coffee house and the smell of coffee made her heart settle it's racing. Victoria swallowed, she had never been this uncomfortable around Pogue before. She ordered and suddenly his behaviour last night came into focus. She looked over at him as he hovered by the sugar and cream station while Victoria waited for the drinks to come up. He did look tired. She thought the lack of sleep was an excuse but he definitely had dark circles under his eyes. She knew she felt exhausted, like she hadn't even slept. She couldn't imagine how he felt after five months of that?

She grabbed the drinks when the barista called her name and made a b-line for the exit. Pogue fell into step beside her and they went back out onto the street. Victoria sipped her Mocha ignoring the scalding heat. She glanced at Pogue, "Pogue?" She asked gently. He looked at her, she already had a question in mind but when his green eyes turned on her she found she couldn't ask it, or rather wasn't ready to, so instead she changed tacks, "Didn't you stay at the hotel last night?" It was random, but she thought of him arriving on his bike and wondered. Reid and Victoria had lost track of the rest of their group when Reid whisked her away to show her the suite. God, it felt like a lifetime ago.

He shook his head looking away from her, "Naw, I went home, stayed in my old room. Didn't figure I needed a big hotel room for just me."

Victoria watched him, "What brought you in so early?" She felt like she already knew the answer but was wondering if she was right, "I mean we were supposed to meet for brunch but that isn't for like another hour."

Pogue stopped and Victoria stumbled to a stop as well, looking up at him. He didn't look at her but his eyes were intense, focused on a spot on the sidewalk in front of him. "When I woke..." He glanced at her, "I just wondered if, after last night, when you ascended..." He shrugged starting to walk again, Victoria again stumbled to keep up, suddenly completely absorbed in what he was saying and what he was going to say. He stopped again this time, just inside the doors of the hotel lobby and looked at her, "I just remember the night after I ascended and I had the first dream, I didn't know what happened and I still don't know what they mean. But I just thought... _if_ you had... I just wanted to be there for you." He shrugged, "I dunno."

Pogue moved to start walking again but Victoria put a hand on his arm, stopping him. "Thank you," She said to him. His eyes met hers. She thought of how they had looked in the glow of the fire place, and felt her stomach drop. "We'll figure this out," She said to him her voice cracking slightly.

Suddenly he took a step towards her, Victoria could only look up into his eyes, his expression was like a fire storm of emotion. "Victoria, I-"

"Look who the cat dragged in!" They sprung apart as Reid's voice echoed around the lobby.

Victoria turned taking a deep breath to see Reid walking towards her smiling. Caleb was right behind him, Sarah beside him, holding his hand. And Tyler and his date Amanda bringing up the rear.

Victoria opened her mouth to say something but found she couldn't talk. It was like switching gears to fast. She wasn't ready to be done talking to Pogue in private and suddenly she wished they hadn't come back to the hotel. She shook her head, what a ridiculous thing to think, where else would they go?

Reid threw an arm around her neck, something he did practically everyday, something that normally felt amazing to her, made her feel like she belonged and she loved it. But this morning, it felt completely alien. And she hated herself for feeling like that at all. She looked up to see Pogue's eyes resting on Reid's hand dangling casually off her shoulder with an unreadable expression, "Where did you get lost to last night?" Reid asked Pogue.

He blinked and looked up at one of his oldest, closest friends. Victoria didn't hear his response as Caleb put a hand on the arm that wasn't tight against Reid's body. She looked up at her big brother.

He smiled at her, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She stammered.

Caleb gave her a funny expression, "Last night was intense Tori. A _lot_ happened. It's ok if you're a little messed up from it all."

Victoria took his hand, "Trust me Caleb, the one, just has a learning curve, I'll survive. And as for the other," Caleb knew she was talking about the revelation of who her mother actually was, "Aside from a few unanswered questions, I think we can both agree that this is better than what it was. No matter the fall out."

Caleb nodded. "Well, I'm here, like always." He met her eyes with new intensity, "And no matter what, I am your brother."

Victoria smiled at him, feeling tears sting the back of her eyes, "I know, Caleb."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wanted to say thank you for the reviews! Here we go, enjoy -Cat

Chapter Twelve

Reid stretched as they walked out of the hotel restaurant, bags on shoulders, stomachs full of a delicious brunch. "So what's the plan, babe? Wanna go car shopping with me?" He chuckled, "Maybe a pick-up this time?"

Tyler looked over at Reid, "What the hell do you need a pick-up truck for?"

Reid shrugged, "You don't know what I do in my spare time. I can haul things if I want." He said casually.

Sarah rolled her eyes behind them, walking beside Caleb, "You just wanna look macho."

"Hey, I don't need to compensate for anything." Reid snickered putting a hand in the back pocket of Victoria's jeans, "I have witnesses to vouch."

"Oh god, Reid I am gonna pummel you." Caleb moaned.

Victoria decided now was as good a time as any to defuse the situation. "Actually, I was thinking of going back to Spencer." Reid looked down at her, "I need to study for my political science exam. The thought of it is kicking my ass right now." She smiled up at Reid, trying to look innocent and hating herself the whole time.

"Oh," He sounded disappointed, "Ok well, I can come..."

"No," Victoria said casually, "Why don't you go with Tyler and Amanda? That way you can narrow down what you want and you can show me online tonight." She smiled up at him, Reid didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, I wanna roll by a few dealerships to look at new rims anyway," Tyler said smiling at Amanda.

"Sounds fun," She chirped. Victoria's eyes glazed over the girl. She was one of many girls Tyler had been dating. Who knew he would turn out to be such a casanova? Victoria wasn't sure what had earned this one Prom and after events but she was not convinced Amanda would be around for long.

Reid glanced from Tyler to Victoria, "If you're sure..."

Victoria smiled up at him, "Yeah, besides if you're there, we are never gonna _actually_ study." She said coyly, even though today she knew for a fact she wouldn't be getting distracted by _that_. Her mind was still in a total scramble.

Caleb groaned somewhere behind her and she could see Pogue stiffen on his bike at her innuendo. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore him. Reid however smiled down at her, placated, "Alright," He kissed her on the temple. "I'll see you tonight."

He let his arm drop from around her and Victoria suddenly felt very alone. She almost wanted to change her mind and go car shopping with Reid, and frankly, had she actually been planning on studying she would have but...this was different...

"You wanna ride with me and Sarah?" Caleb asked hesitating before getting into his mustang.

Victoria casually shook her head, "No, I know you have plans." She raised an eyebrow teasing her brother.

Sarah stopped getting in as well, to look from Victoria to Caleb, "What plans? Caleb?"

Caleb smiled coyly and Victoria smiled back at her brother, "I can ride with Pogue." She said simply. Pogue looked at her and she met his eyes and felt her breath catch. But she swallowed back against her reaction.

"Whatever, call me tonight." Caleb got in the mustang like it wasn't a big deal. Victoria turned to see Reid wave at her from the shot gun seat in Tyler's SUV. It seemed so odd to her that everyone else was behaving so normally. Like the world hadn't just tilted a little. But then, to everyone else, everything was normal. She looked at Pogue who was staring down at the helmet in his hands.

Victoria walked back over to Pogue's bike and he handed her his helmet. "So school?" He asked looking up at her.

She shook her head, "No. The old colony house. We are figuring this out if it takes us all day."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

She was Caleb's _sister_. She was Reid's _girlfriend_. She is _your_ friend. Like a sister.

These had become the words of Pogue's mind, a constant nagging circle in his mind for the past five months.

Ascending had been everything he had thought it would be and more. He felt the world open up before him as his power became him and vice versa.

Then he went to sleep.

He could still remember the first dream. It hadn't been in the 1600's (by Pogue's estimation) like last nights, it hadn't been Sabine and Jack. No, his first dream had been before that in England before the families had left. A time of knights and ladies in waiting. It had been just as intense, just as shocking to his system, when the girl in his dream, Lady Ann Danvers, looked exactly like Caleb's little sister Victoria. An older Victoria than he had ever seen, but he knew it as soon as he saw her in his dream he knew it was her.

He had woken in his dorm, flop sweat drenching him, gasping for air. He couldn't help but yell when Caleb asked him if everything was ok? He had been so disoriented, trying to separate himself from the person he had been only moments before, the Right Honourable, Sir Henry Perry. Pogue was just happy his first hadn't been quite as intense as Victoria's first.

Pogue leaned into the corner turn and felt Victoria's arms tighten around his chest as they drove back to Ipswich. Pogue felt his heart race and his mouth go dry as she held on to him, an electricity raced through his body. It was so unnerving, being touch by her.

He swallowed. She is Caleb's sister. She is Reid's girlfriend.

He thought about last night's dream. It wasn't the first time he had had it. It always begins with him in the living room of their cabin. A home he had spent months building along side his best friends, Edmund Danvers, Sabine's older brother, George Simms and Alfred Garwin. A home for his new bride. Sabine. He had had the most dreams of Sabine and Jack. Just snippets of their life. Somethings quite mundane, a day in church followed by an evening meeting of the Covenant families, just before the witch hunts. Some were more emotional. So much so in fact that Pogue thought he couldn't survive at first, like the birth of their first child Elizabeth. Because it was never just going through it, like a stranger dropped in a different life, it was like he was them. When he watched that baby enter the world it was like he was seeing the birth of _his_ child. Not some figment of his imagination, it wasn't like anything he could describe.

He thought at first he was just crushing on her but that didn't make much sense since Victoria had been gone for nearly two years and before she had gone to London it was just normal between them. Like a little sister, maybe even a friend? So he figured he would just ignore it. Besides the dreams were never about Victoria, just random women who looked like her. A lot like her.

But then she had showed up on the front steps of Spencer four months ago, and seeing her was like getting a punch in the gut. He had just had the first dream about Sabine and Jack and they were about seventeen in the dream and Victoria was identical, except for the length of her hair. It was the spitting image. And seeing her in person was even more surreal.

He forced it down, tried to ignore it but having her around seemed to make the dreams worse. At first he had only had one once a week or so. But as soon as she arrived it was like being bombarded.

Pogue could remember the night he found Victoria at Nicky's with Reid her first night home. He had been pissed. Pissed that she was there, let alone with Reid. But he didn't want to admit it. He tried to tell himself that it was because Reid had a terrible track record with girls. Or the fact that Caleb would have been pissed that Victoria was at Nicky's in the first place. But deep down when he saw Reid put his arm around Victoria's neck he wanted to pummel his best friend's teeth in. That night was the first time Pogue dreamed about Sabine and Jack's wedding night. That did not help any.

Then last night on the way to Prom he saw Reid's SUV practically explode with Victoria in it. Then he watched her ascend. Just like Sabine had... another dream. And he couldn't believe she was with Reid, it was driving him mad. So then when he got home and passed out and was greeted by that dream, he thought...

What if?

He was driving to the hotel before he had even completely made up his mind. And as soon as he saw her, he knew. He knew she had dreamt it to.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Victoria looked over the cover of the ancient text at Pogue, sitting across the equally ancient basement from her. He was looking through on of the other books, "Any luck?" She asked hopefully.

Pogue was reading the page with his lips pursed. "No. I know how to cast a spell killing off another man's livestock….. But nothing about dreams yet." He glanced up at her with a small smirk and Victoria couldn't help but snicker, but he quickly looked back down at the page. Victoria swallowed. It was so weird…. Being this uncomfortable around Pogue. ...

She shifted on her spot on the floor, "Do you think any of the other guys have these …sorts of dreams?" She asked suddenly.

Pogue shook his head, "I asked each of them if they were having any new or weird dreams. They all said no, had no idea what I was talking about. Besides, I never see any of them in the dreams, even if I am talking to the …" He hesitated, searching for the word, " _Equivalent_ in a dream, they never look like Tyler or Caleb or-" Pogue looked up at Victoria before again, quickly looking away, "Reid," he finished.

Victoria swallowed, she didn't want it to be weird but it seemed odd to talk about Reid in front of Pogue now. Like it was crossing a line. But Victoria decided to ignore that and focused on something else, there was only so much one person could handle. She sat up, "You've met other people in the dreams? It isn't...just, like always you and me?" Victoria swallowed as Pogue looked up and met her eyes.

"No, it's other people too. Depends on the dream." Pogue shrugged.

Victoria nodded and looked down at her book. She wanted to ask more questions but was scared too find out what he said.

"Uh, I think I found something," Pogue's voice broke the uncomfortable silence and Victoria looked up.

"What?" Victoria scrambled on her hands and knees across the basement's dusty floor until she was right up next to Pogue looking over his shoulder. He looked at her and she felt the tip of his nose brush ever so slightly against her cheek. She froze, her breath catching in her chest. The feeling of Jack kissing her neck washed over her and Victoria swallowed, "What did you find?" She squeaked, blinking.

Pogue swallowed before looking back in the book, "Uh, ok listen to this:

 _Of all the five families myths and legends, none are so intriguing as that of the Blessing and the Curse of the Doubleganger."_ Pogue glanced at Victoria and this time she met his eye before he went back to reading, " _Doublegangers have only ever been found in the Danvers and Parry lines. Leap frogging through time, through generations. Two souls committed to find each other. Their destinies tied together through the ages. Never bound by the constraints of time."_ Pogue swallowed again.

Victoria looked at him, "Ok, so that's ominous but I mean that doesn't sound like us. I mean, aside from the Parry Danvers thing."

Pogue glanced at her, "Yeah well:

 _The Doublegangers are marked by their unaltered appearances through the ages. Always appearing in the same form, no matter the century. Haunted, some say blessed, by the memories... of their past lives."_ Victoria looked at him.

"What?!" She leaned over his shoulder, leaning on him.

"Look for yourself," Pogue said in an already defeated voice. Victoria looked at the page and saw old style sketches. They were stylized and in old pre-revolutionary clothing but there _they_ were, plain as day. Victoria and Pogue's faces looking up from the page. The names Sabine and Jack Parry typed underneath.

Victoria looked at the small type at the bottom of the page, " _Sabine and Jack Parry as sketched in 1691. Most recent Doublegangers recorded."_

Victoria sank back onto the floor and looked at Pogue. He was studying the article as if willing it to have more words on the page. "What the hell did that just say?" She asked starting to sound slightly frantic.

Pogue shook his head, "I…I don't... I dunno know,"

"Oh my god Pogue! One dream? And boom _soul mates_?!" Victoria stood up and glared back down at him.

"I don't know. I don't know, Victoria!" He was flipping through the book as if desperate to find more pages.

"Ok," Victoria took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she took another deep breath, "Okay," Victoria looked down at Pogue, "I think we need to talk to your dad."

Pogue looked up at her. "Yeah," Pogue stood up putting the book under his arm.

"We should go straight there," Victoria said to Pogue. He nodded, "Oh god," Victoria gasped, looking blankly at the wall behind Pogue. As her mind raced, the candles that they had lit around the room, flared.

Pogue looked at her concerned, "What?" He asked reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him, "We have to tell the guys," Pogue went a shade lighter.

"Look," He said facing her, Pogue put his other hand on her other arm. He looked her deep in the eye and Victoria felt suddenly calmer but at the same time she still had those irritating electric shocks shooting through her. "We are gonna go talk to my dad, and see what he says about all this. Then we will figure it all out... together. Ok?"

It seemed ridiculous, because this seemed to Victoria to be anything but alright, (she wasn't even sure she knew what was going on) but somehow when he said that to her, she knew he meant it. And more than anything she knew he would do everything he could to do that for her. To make it ok. She somehow knew that in her bones now, just like she knew the sky was blue. It was just fact.

"Alright," Victoria nodded and Pogue stepped aside and Victoria lead the way out of the basement.

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the delay in posting, hope you are still enjoying Unleashed. Much more to come! Please let me know if you have any comments! Thanks for reading, -Cat


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi all! Hope you are enjoying Unleashed. Sorry about the age issue I will go back and correct **Trapped** when I have time. lol! Not enough hours in the day. Hope you enjoy this update as Victoria and Pogue try to figure out what is going on. Loving the feedback. Please keep up the reviews! Thanks and enjoy! -Cat.

Chapter Fifteen

Pogue walked out into the still bright afternoon sunlight. He walked over to his parked motorcycle and realized Victoria was lagging behind him. He turned to look at her and she was already watching him with an apprehensive expression.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She swallowed, looking at the ground, before looking back at him and walking up to stand beside him. "Pogue,"

"Yeah?" He straddled his bike and handed the helmet to Victoria. She traced a finger over the top but didn't put it on.

"Am I… did the dreams… is it…" She was completely flustered, looking everywhere but at him. An unsettled Victoria was a rare Victoria.

Pogue looked at her, sighing, "Spit it out Vicky." He said looking at her with what he hoped was a sympathetic expression.

She looked up at him, her eyes huge, "Is…." She seemed to be searching for a word she couldn't find, and instead settled for, " _This,"_ She indicated the two of them, "The reason you and Kate broke up?"

Pogue swallowed. He was honestly hoping she wouldn't ask that question and Victoria did look terrified of the answer. Pogue shook his head looking away from her, "I don't know what you want me to say here, Victoria." He pretended to pick and invisible piece of dirt from his bike.

Suddenly, he tensed as she put a hand out and touched his forearm. He looked up at her instantly, her eyes were soft, concerned. Eyes he had looked into for almost every night for the past five months. Eyes he would willingly look into the rest of his life, now. Not that that was his choice to make….

Victoria held his own intense gaze while she said, "I want the truth, Pogue. Whatever _this_ is, whatever is happening to us…. we are in this together. It seems like no one will get it like we will. So, I want you to be honest with me. No matter what." She crossed her arms, leaning back on her left foot and looked right into his eyes.

Pogue held her gaze. He wondered if she really meant that, or if she would still mean that when she didn't like the answer. He took a deep breath looking at the low sun in the sky. "Honestly?"

"Yes, please," Victoria said smiling at him cheekily.

Pogue took a deep breath, "Yeah," He nodded looking at her. Even though he was fairly sure Victoria knew that was what he was going to say, she still looked like her breath caught in her throat when she heard it. "Yeah, it was."

"Oh my god," Victoria mumbled under her breath.

Pogue shrugged, "Thing is," Pogue took a deep breath. She wanted the truth, and looking up at her, Pogue found he felt like he owed it to her. "I thought I was gonna be with Kate for the rest of my life." Victoria looked unbelievably uncomfortable, but he persevered, "I mean, honestly, I had it all planned." He couldn't help but smile to himself thinking over it all, "Had it all figured out. I was gonna propose after our first year at school. It would have been hard with me in Harvard and her in Stanford, but that was the plan. I loved her from freshmen year, hadn't been anyone else." He took a deep breath, "Things started to change before I ascended, it was like I didn't trust her. The whole Chase thing happened, that didn't help. I felt this caesium opening between us and I figured once Caleb got rid of Chase that things would just go back to normal."

Victoria took a step toward him, engrossed in his story, "But they didn't?"

Pogue chuckled, "Oh no. Then after I ascended, and had the first dream." Pogue shook his head looking at Victoria. She looked like she felt horrible, "Ya know, it doesn't have anything to do with you right?"

Victoria gawked at him, "How can you say that? You start having intense pseudo-real dreams about me and your relationship with the girl you planned on _marrying_ gets destroyed in the process? Feels kinda like my fault even if it was nothing I could control." She put a hand on her hip, looking upset.

Pogue got up off the bike so he could stand in front of her. He considered putting his hands on her shoulders. It seemed like such a natural thing to do but he held off. He couldn't let the fact that Victoria had had one dream make him over comfortable. This was all still new to her. "Look, it's hard to explain."

"Try me," Victoria prompted, looking up at him from under a furrowed brow.

Pogue looked her in the eyes, "What I feel in the dream, the way I feel about Lady Ann or Sabine…. " _You,_ It hung between them like a stifling weight but Pogue continued, "I didn't know a person could feel like that about anyone. And I knew I didn't feel the same about Kate. I don't know what is gonna happen. I want you to know I have no expectations of you. But if I can't have _that_ feeling…." He shrugged, "Nothing else seems worth it." In order to be able to stop looking at her tortured eyes Pogue got on his bike again. He knew she was thinking about Reid.

' _The new elephant in the room.'_

He instantly felt guilty for even thinking like that. Pogue took a deep breath, there was no guarantee that Victoria would start to feel the same way he did about the dreams. Maybe she would stay with Reid, they seemed like they worked well together. Better than any other relationship Reid had ever had…. the _only_ relationship Reid had ever had. Pogue reminded himself he was supposed to want what was best for his friends, not himself. He took a deep breath, "Come on, we better go, we can catch dad at the office before he is done for the day."

* * *

Pogue closed the door to his father's office following Victoria in. "Nurse said he would be in in a minute."

Victoria looked around the office, the desk was covered in pictures of Pogue. "Does your dad ever take a day off?" She asked sitting in one of the chairs across from the antique mahogany desk. "It is a Sunday after all."

Pogue sat down beside her, "Not really. Not any more." Victoria looked over at Pogue when she heard his tone of voice. He was looking at the biggest picture on the desk, which was a beautiful picture of his mother. Victoria looked into the women's kind face. She looked like Pogue, fine bone structure, green eyes, but she had bright blonde hair. She had passed away three years ago, just before Victoria had left.

Victoria swallowed. She knew what it was to loose a parent and she knew there wasn't anything anyone could say to her about it. Suddenly, she found herself (without really thinking about it) sitting up, leaning over to put her hand on Pogue's arm but was distracted when the door swooped open. She looked over to see Dr. Richard Perry walk in the office. She took a deep breath and sat back quickly.

"Hello you two! Wasn't expecting to see you guys this weekend." He walked over as they both stood up, he gave his son a hug and then Victoria. "I thought you would be partying all weekend."

"Got cut short." Pogue said sitting back down.

Richard's eyes fell on Victoria, "Everything ok? I know ascension can be overwhelming. And I can't imagine how it would feel to someone who never even had a taste of the power before now."

Victoria blinked, she had actually stopped thinking about her new found power. She had been completely distracted by the dream that had woken her up. "Oh, well, I am fine. I guess. Well," She looked at Pogue who was watching her with an amused expression. "As far as _that_ goes, everything is ok so far."

Richard watched her, furrowing his brow, he looked at her with a frank expression, "Ok, now what _is_ going on? Because I am sure _something_ brought you two in this afternoon."

Victoria looked at Pogue not sure were to start. He didn't looked exactly eager to talk to his dad about the dream either. "Well, uh," Pogue shifted in his seat awkwardly.

Richard looked between the two of them, "Alright, _now,_ now I am getting nervous. Better come out with it or else I am going to start jumping to some very unnerving conclusions."

"We've, well I've been having these…. dreams. And now last night, after ascending Victoria had the same one. I mean, the same exact dream as I had last night."

Richard didn't take his eyes off his son, he blinked putting his fingertips together over his desk, "What kind of dreams?"

"They are intense," Pogue said at the same time as Victoria said, "They are intimate."

They looked at each other, as they both spoke and Richard looked between the two of them. He looked at his son, "When did you have your first dream?"

"The night I ascended, and then Victoria had her first last night too, like I said." Pogue said sitting up on the edge of his seat.

Victoria sat up too and took the old text out of her bag, "And so we decided to do some investigation and found this," She stood up gently putting the book on Richard's desk opening it to the page of the Doubleganger.

Richard's eyes glanced over the words. He had probably already read it, not only was he Ipswich's foremost family physician but he was also the Covenant Families' Historian. He sat back in his chair. He looked over at his son, "I had hoped I would be wrong about this." Pogue's mouth dropped open as Richard's eyes turned on Victoria, "But when William brought you home…. a brand new baby girl for the Danvers, the first female Danvers in centuries…. my worries deepened."

Victoria felt a ringing in her ears. It was Pogue who spoke first, "You _knew?_ You knew this could happen to us and you didn't say anything?" His voice was dangerously low.

"I did not want to burden you with the very real possibility that you may have no choice over your own life and destiny? To experience memory after memory of a previous life?" Richard looked sad as he looked at Victoria, "And as you grew up, I didn't think it was as big of a concern as we had thought. I down-played it in my own head, convinced myself that it wasn't the case. Just a strong family resemblance to the Doublegangers. There was never any indication of a connection other than that of childhood family friends."

Victoria's stomach dropped out of her seat. She thought back to when they were younger. She had been madly in love with Pogue since before she could remember. A mad crush that Caleb used to tease her about all the time. All her childhood diaries were scribbled with 'V.D. + P.P. 4 Ever' and 'Mrs. Victoria Parry'. But then she had gone away to London and besides, what was the point in crushing on Pogue when he had Kate?

"No, instead this happened to us without any warning!" Pogue snapped.

Richard looked at his son, "Why didn't you say anything to me after the first memory?" Pogue and Victoria both looked at him when he referred to it as a memory.

Pogue shrugged, "It was embarrassing! And none of the other guys were having weird intense dreams about anyone they shouldn't be. So. I figured it was just in my head or something…. Like a crush."

"And when Victoria ascended last night? Why didn't you mention anything then?" Richard continued.

Victoria was looking between father and son like she was watching a tennis match, "I could ask you the same question."

"If you will both recall, I did want to speak to Victoria last night, but you all left to go to prom instead." Richard sounded like he didn't approve.

"That was my fault." Victoria piped up, sounding meek to her own ears. She wasn't used to being talked to with disapproval by an adult who she _actually_ respected. Normally, she didn't care what anyone thought of her, "I was really keyed up from ascending and everything last night, and I wanted to get as far away from … _Evelyn_ as I possibly could, so they guys just followed my lead."

Richard watched her with sympathetic eyes. He nodded relenting, "Well, all of that doesn't matter now. Now we know, we need to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Pogue asked furrowing his brow.

"We need to have a Covenant meeting tonight, all the ascended. Everyone needs to know the current situation with you two."

Victoria felt like she was gonna throw up on the floor. She could feel Pogue looking at her but he looked back at his dad before asking, "Why? It seems like it's between Victoria and me. I don't see why everyone needs to know about… it…all."

Richard looked at Pogue, "I am afraid you don't understand. If- and I mean if, for I put no expectations on you two, but if you ever were to find your way to each other, Doublegangers are immensely powerful when together. Normally being with your Doubleganger partner would simply intensify your powers Pogue. But as things stand, with Victoria's ascension, it would make you both much more powerful."

Victoria swallowed, "Ok, so since we aren't …. together or whatever….?"

Richard sighed, "It's hard to say with you both in such close proximity with each other. I am afraid history makes your connection somewhat…inevitable."

Pogue shook his head, "Ok, so what does it matter if we were to be more powerful?"

Richard looked sad, "I am afraid it isn't simply more power, it's a more intense power. It behaves like a beacon to other ascended. The Doublegangers are the highest evolution of our kind, or at least that is how some have felt in the past. Your joint power will call to others. And unfortunately our numbers are not….firm."

Pogue sat back and Victoria looked at him confused. He met her eyes, "Chase." He said simply.

Victoria's head swivelled back to RIchard, "What? So if we _were_ to get together or whatever- it's gonna like call to him or something?"

Richard looked at her, "It is something we need to prepare for. Sabine and Jack Perry were some of our most powerful ancestors and leaders-"

"Leaders?" Pogue asked.

Richard smiled gently at his son, "Yes, Jack became Governor of Massachusetts and the leader of the five families. However the power he and Sabine held and shared among the families… some believe that was what drew attention to the five families and eventually led to the witch trials."

Victoria and Pogue sat in silence, "Oh well, nothing to worry about then," Victoria said sarcastically.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So glad you are enjoying this story! Love to hear who you guys want Victoria to be with. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! -Cat

Chapter Sixteen

Reid opened the door to Victoria's dorm with his key and walked in, to find the room dark and empty.

"Huh," He looked around her room. No sign.

' _They must be in Pogue and Caleb's dorm_ ,' He thought and left, closing the door behind him.

Reid took off down the hall and sprinted upstairs to the boys dorms. He didn't think he was coming in that late but he _had_ ended up in Salem for longer than Reid had originally planned, when he decided that he didn't want to wait and bought a brand new Lincoln Pick Up Truck. Reid was the only one with access to his entire trust fund, (an eighteenth birthday gift from his father) while his friends all had to wait for their twenty-first.

He had seen Victoria's new car in the parking lot, so she hadn't gone anywhere.

Reid walked casually down the hallway and saw the lights on in Pogue and Caleb's room across the hall from his and Tyler's room. Reid knocked briefly before walking in, only to be greeted by Caleb on his computer lying on his bed. No Victoria and no Pogue.

"Hey man," Caleb said not looking up from his screen.

"Hey," Reid walked in and slumped into Pogue's office chair at his desk. He spun back and forth on the casters. "You seen Vic?"

Caleb shook his head, "No, not since this morning at the hotel." He closed his laptop and sat up to look at Reid. "Have you tried her room?"

"Yeah, she isn't there." Reid spun around to look at Pogue's desk, "Last I saw her she was taking off with Pogue to study-" He stopped, his eyes catching on something. He picked up the text book and showed Caleb the title as he read it out anyway, "Political Science."

"Huh," Caleb shrugged, slumping back onto his pillows, "Maybe they are using hers?"

Reid tossed the book onto Pogue's bed, "I guess,"

Caleb ran a hand over his face, "Ya know, Tori probably only said that to get Pogue on his own to try and badger him into admitting what has been up with him recently."

Reid looked at Caleb, "She hates when you call her that."

"Yeah, I know. They will probably be back any minute."

Reid's eyes focused on Caleb, "Do _you_ know what has been going on with Pogue recently?"

Caleb looked at Reid with keen eyes, "I was gonna ask you the same thing. You guys get into it recently?"

Reid shook his head, "No," Still he rolled back in his memory the last couple of weeks but still couldn't think of anything he had done that would put Pogue's nose out of joint and he certainly had been ready to jump down Reid's throat every chance he got. "Do you think Kate is boning Aaron?" Reid suggested.

Caleb shook his head, "No, Sarah says she's still upset over their break up."

Reid shook his head, "Really? How long were they barking at each other for?"

Caleb shrugged, "I dunno. Doesn't mean she thought he was gonna break up with her."

Suddenly the door opened and Pogue walked in and looked up at Caleb before his eyes fell on Reid whose feet were now on the end of Pogue's bed. Victoria walked in close behind him and seemed a little surprised, like a deer in the headlights to find both Caleb and Reid in the room.

"Well, speak of the devil," Reid said swivelling around to face Victoria.

"Oh, you're both here," She stammered. "Good, that's good." Pogue looked at Victoria like that was a matter of opinion. Reid looked at Caleb and they both sat up, instantly aware that something was going on.

"What's up?" Caleb asked his little sister.

Victoria looked at Pogue like she had no idea how to start and Reid felt himself getting pissed he didn't know what was coming.

"Well, better spit it out," He snapped, his voice had an edge. Caleb shot him a reprimanding look and Victoria looked at him surprised. Pogue glared over Victoria's shoulder at him but Reid didn't care. He didn't like the fact that _his_ girlfriend, who he had planned to spend the day with had instead taken off with one of his best friends, lying about studying and Reid had no idea what they had been doing all day.

Victoria swallowed and crossed the dorm to stand facing Pogue, between Caleb and Reid. "I wanted to talk to you two before we went to the meeting tonight."

"What meeting?" Caleb asked, looking at Pogue who was sitting on the edge of Caleb's desk.

"My dad is calling a meeting of the Covenant tonight." He explained.

Reid looked from Pogue to Caleb back to Victoria, "Why? Just because you ascended last night? Cause we were all there, pretty sure we got the picture."

She shook her head, "No, it… isn't about that." She was wringing her hands. Reid sat up watching her. She was really freaked about something.

Evidently Caleb noticed as well, because he was the one to prompt her next, "So what's the meeting about Victoria?"

She looked over at Pogue, who Reid looked at as well. What were they keeping from him? Pogue shrugged, "May as well just tell them. It isn't gonna be any better tonight."

Reid stood up frustrated, "What the hell is going on?!" He yelled.

"Sit down, Reid." Caleb snapped.

Reid's eyes were trained on Victoria however and when she eventually nodded, he sat back down. "What's up Vic?" He asked only looking at her. Her eyes looked so sad. His heart started to race when he realized maybe he didn't want to know what she was going to say.

"Well, um, so my ascension wasn't the only thing that happened last night. Um, well, we had this dream last night-"

" ' _We'?"_ Caleb looked from Victoria to Pogue who nodded but Reid didn't look away from Victoria.

She came over and sat on the bed beside Reid, "So, it turns out that Pogue and I are Doublegangers,"

Caleb looked between Pogue and Victoria confusion on his face. Reid furrowed his brow, "Well, you don't really look anything alike….."

Victoria smiled but she still looked so upset… "No, not that kind of doubleganger. It's a type of witch, I guess. They only happen in the Danvers and Parry family descendants evidently."

"Ok, so what does that mean?" Caleb prompted.

"It means that after we ascend we start having flashes of our old lives come back to us in dreams." Pogue explained his voice sounding heavy.

Reid glanced at Pogue before looking back at Victoria. "Ok, so, that's weird," She smiled at him but her eyes still looked angst-riddled, "Is that why you were so squirrelly this morning?" Reid asked her.

Victoria looked down at the bedspread, a deep blush colouring her cheeks, "Yeah,"

Reid chuckled, "Ok, well that makes me feel better. I thought I had been bad in the sack or something."

"Oh goddamnit Reid!"

"What?" Reid shrugged at Caleb's outburst but noticed Pogue's hands tightened where they were holding on to the edge of the desk, his knuckles going white. Reid looked up at his friend but Pogue's eyes were trained on a spot on the floor. Reid decided to ignore Pogue, who evidently was not over his bout of PMS and instead refocused on Victoria, "So what were the twenties like? I feel like I shoulda been born then."

"This isn't a joke, Reid!" Pogue snapped filling the air with tension once again.

Reid slowly turned to face his friend, "I know it isn't." He said quietly... dangerously.

Victoria took Reid's hand suddenly. He looked back at her, "It doesn't work like that." She said, blowing past Reid's _almost_ confrontation with Pogue, "We don't get to pick what we see, we just get... shown."

"Ok," Reid said shrugging.

Caleb looked between Reid and Victoria, concern clouding his expression. Slowly, Caleb looked up at Pogue, "So, how come it's Vic? Why not me?"

Victoria looked at Pogue at Caleb's words but it looked like Pogue tried intentionally not to look back. Reid didn't like the way they seemed so... in sync they seem to be. "My dad says it has to be a guy from the Parrys and a girl from the Danvers. It's the only way it can happen. We are the first pair in a few hundred years, since Sabine and Jack Parry."

Reid's attention was caught by something said by Pogue, "Sabine and Jack _Parry?_ What were they brother and sister or something?"

"No, I just said, it has to be a boy Parry and a girl Danvers." Pogue answered before Victoria got a chance to respond.

"Sabine was a Danvers, until she married Jack." Victoria said softly.

Reid looked at her. He felt like there was something big that wasn't being said. He looked at Caleb and from his friend's expression Caleb thought so as well, "Ok, so good for them."

"Thing is," Victoria said very quietly. "It would seem that all recorded Doublegangers are partners, or couples or whatever."

Reid blinked at her, not completely understanding what she was implying. "So?"

"Doublegangers are soul-mates." Pogue answered again before Victoria got the chance.

Reid, Caleb and Victoria all turned to look at Pogue. Victoria stood up, " _Not_ making this any easier Pogue," She ground out.

Pogue shook his head looking unbelieving, "Nothing will make this easier, Victoria. There isn't anything that makes this better, let alone for Reid."

It was Reid's turn to stand up, "Look, I don't know what you think you mean by that, but I don't need you to worry about what makes this bullshit better for me."

"Reid!" Victoria snapped.

Pogue advanced, "The fact that you think-" Caleb leapt up to get between Pogue and Reid, "This is bullshit just goes to show how far up your own ass your head actually is."

Victoria grabbed Reid's arm, but he struggled against her bumping into Caleb in the tight space of the dorm. "Fuck you man, I don't need you to help me deal with what Victoria is going through."

"Actually, dude you do. Since I am the only person who actually knows what is going on." Pogue yelled back.

"Enough!" Victoria screamed. Reid was thrown back onto Pogue's bed, Caleb hurtled back onto his own bed and Pogue slammed back into his office chair. Victoria alone was left standing, glaring at all of them with her fiery black eyes. "From all of you." She growled before she blinked and her eyes went back to blue. She took a deep breath. She looked at Pogue, "I'll see you tonight," He nodded, not taking his eyes off her. ' _God, he looks like a lost puppy_ ', Reid thought he was gonna vomit.

Victoria's eyes fell back on Reid, she looked pissed. "Come on." She stormed out of the room and Reid, lacking anything else to do followed her.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the age confusion, those conversations were a bit convoluted. So to clarify: Victoria is almost exactly nine months younger than Caleb. Ergo, he ascended before her but only nine months earlier. Hope that clears everything up. This will also be discussed further in future chapters. Thank you for the feedback, it is always appreciated! Hope you enjoy the update! -Cat

Chapter Seventeen

Victoria and Reid walked into Reid's dorm and as soon as he had the door closed Victoria turned on her heel to glare at him with eyes as black as night.

"Whoa," He said staring at her. She must be furious.

"What the hell was that?" She practically growled at him.

Reid shook his head, brow furrowing at her, "I could ask you the same thing?"

She crossed her arms, "Excuse me?!"

"You show up late with Pogue and dump this with me? What the hell am I supposed say?!" He yelled back at her.

" ' _I show up late'_? What the hell Reid!? Pogue and I spent all day trying to figure out what the hell is going on with us. Once we did, I wanted to come and find you so I could tell you first."

Reid swallowed, but shook his head, so what if he got to be the first to know, the news was still the same! "So what? You gonna leave me for Pogue now? Is that the point?"

Victoria stepped back with shock on her face, "Of course I'm not gonna leave you for Pogue! What the hell has gotten into you?"

Reid advanced towards her and Victoria stood her ground glaring up at him, "What's gotten into me? We went from having sex in the penthouse to Pogue telling me, like a smug son of a bitch, that he is your soulmate."

Victoria looked Reid in the eye, "Pogue is having a hard time and I can't blame him. He has been going through this on his own till now so you can't blame him for being on edge. You _wouldn't_ , at least if you actually listened to-"

Reid shook his head, turning away from her, "No, I don't want to listen to you _defend_ him. Let me save you some trouble. Don't worry about me, go, take off with him. Ride into the sunset if that's what you want." Reid opened the door but Victoria charged across the room, slamming the door shut before Reid even really got it open.

"Really Reid?" She glared up at him. "This is what you want to do? This is how you want _this_ to go?" Reid glared down at her. Victoria shook her head, "I can't believe you. My life is literally ripped to shreds in a matter of twenty-four hours. I ascend, find out the shit with my dad, that literally I am a bastard, but not only that I am a doubleganger to top it off. And you're _jealous_?" Reid blinked looking at her. Victoria scoffed. "Fine. I don't know what it is than, insecurity, possessiveness. Fuck it. Whatever." She stormed over to his bed and grabbed her purse that she had thrown down. She snatched it up and turned, tears in her eyes and Reid felt his stomach drop out of his shoes. "I don't need this. Least of all from the one person I thought... never mind." She shook her head.

"No, Vic, - Victoria, no." Reid jumped in front of her. She tried to get around him but he blocked her again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

She looked at him, "Then why the hell would you talk to me like that?"

Reid shook his head, "I was an idiot. I just got all caught up in my own head and started to panic and was an idiot. I'm sorry. You know me, Vic."

Victoria stopped trying to get around him but she crossed her arms and continued to glare up at him, "Yeah, well I thought we were past that Reid. I thought this, us, was supposed to be real now."

"It is," Reid took the risk and stepped up taking her arms and she didn't shrug him off. "I'm sorry, I just… Pogue has been on me lately and I didn't know why and then when he said that-"

"He shouldn't have said it like that," Victoria interrupted.

Reid shrugged, "Even so, I shouldn't have freaked out. I should have listened to you. And I shouldn't have jumped down your throat."

Victoria looked at the floor before looking back up at him, "Cause ya know, I got a lot going on and could really use you right now."

"I know," Reid said looking her in the eye, "I am here, minor freak out over. Gone. Outta my system." Victoria nodded and let him pull her into his arms. "I still kinda wanna beat the shit outta Pogue though." He mumbled into her hair.

"Aw Reid!"

"Kidding! Kidding!"

A/N: Sorry, it's short. More to come asap!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Victoria,"

Victoria and Reid both stopped and turned back to see Richard Parry standing in the doorway of the old colony house, calling her back. The meeting had just finished in which everything about Pogue and Victoria's new doublegangers status had been disclosed to the rest of the members of the Covenant. He ambled down the stairs towards them.

Victoria looked at Reid, "I'll meet you back at the truck?"

Reid nodded and continued walking. She watched him walk away, still unsettled by their fight earlier. Sure she and Reid got into it over tons of stuff. But not like this, it had never been like that before. His immediate thought she would just leave him. It made her feel ill.

Victoria took a deep breath, and turned to face Richard, "Yeah, Dr. Parry?"

"Please, Victoria, call me Richard. I think you have earned the right."

Victoria smiled, "Thanks, uh, _Richard_." It felt unbelievably weird to call him that. Victoria shifted on her heel.

"Victoria, I don't mean to keep you. I just wanted to say that I know you…" Richard shifted trying to find the right words, Victoria watched him confused as to where he was going, "Don't have a lot of people to lean on." He looked at her closely, "I just wanted to say, that I am here for you if you need to talk."

Victoria watched him, and felt flattered, that he would think to say anything to her in the first place, "Thank you,"

He nodded and stepped closer to her, "You and my son are on a very difficult path. You need as many people in your corner as you can handle. I am here for you, Victoria. Take care tonight," He turned and walked back into the colony house where James and Michael were waiting for him.

Victoria walked back over to the vehicles. Reid was leaning on the hood of his truck and Victoria tried her best not to watch Pogue pull away from the house on his motorcycle. It was the strangest feeling but she was almost hyper of aware of Pogue now. Always aware of where he was or what he was doing.

How did everything change so completely in the matter of one day? Victoria walked over to the passenger side of the truck, "Victoria?" She hesitated and looked over the hood of the truck at Reid when he said her name.

"Yeah," She felt exhausted and all she wanted to do was get back to the dorms and curl up in a ball. Even though the thought of sleep was proving very intimidating.

Reid stood up from the from the hood of the truck and turned to look at Victoria, but he had been staring at where Pogue's bike had disappeared around the corner. "Did Pogue break up with Kate because of the dreams?" His eyes turned and settled on Victoria. They were cold and slightly vacant like he was prepared for any answer.

Without blinking Victoria answered, "No," She shook her head, "That wasn't the reason." With that Victoria turned and got in the truck without hesitation. She swallowed as she sat in the plush leather interior, trying very hard to not think about the first lie she had ever told Reid.

* * *

Pogue took a deep breath pulling his shirt over his head still listening to his friends voice.

"I just don't understand how you couldn't tell me this." Caleb said shaking his head sitting tensely on the end of his own bed. Pogue looked at him. Caleb had arrived shortly after Pogue had walked back into the dorm from the meeting.

Pogue felt numb the whole way through the meeting. His dad's voice calmly explaining what Pogue and Victoria had told him about their dreams, to the rest of the covenant. He could feel all the eyes on them, darting between him and Victoria. Tyler's shocked gaze, Caleb's pensive one. But all Pogue could think about was the fact that Victoria was sitting beside Reid, holding _Reid's_ hand. And he hated himself for being so aware, and so irritated by it. He felt like he was loosing his grip on everything. When it had been just him, he could compartmentalize. He was able to simply shove Sabine and Lady Anne and Victoria into a small box in his mind and deal. But now she knew... And everything was changing.

Pogue looked at his friend, "Oh come on dude, what was I supposed to say? I am having these wild dreams about your little sister?" Caleb opened his mouth to argue but closed it when he didn't seem to have anything real to say. "Besides, I didn't know it was gonna be so...involved,"

Caleb nodded and rubbed his hands over his face, "Yeah, I know man." He stood up and walked over to the door and patted Pogue's shoulder, "You think things will calm down once we graduate?" He asked chuckling at his best friend.

Pogue scoffed, "You can only hope."

Caleb nodded, "Kay, I am gonna go see Sarah. Promised I would check in when we got back."

Pogue nodded, wondering how exactly Caleb planned on explaining all of this to Sarah. After Caleb left he changed into sweat pants from his jeans and flopped down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. He had tried everything, sleep aids, gravol, melatonin, he had even tried smoking some weed before going to sleep. Nothing made the dreams less intense or vivid. He stared at the roof.

It was odd to think that whatever he dreamed Victoria would be dreaming as well. It seemed so intimate and he hoped tonight wouldn't be as… intense as last night. He took a deep breath. He checked his alarm, 5:00 am, ready for swim practise. State was two weeks away. He felt ill about that. How was he gonna focus on his swims when he could barely focus on... anything.

He laid looking at the ceiling trying to clear his mind. When his phone vibrated on his side table. Pogue picked it up and looked at the screen. It was a text from Victoria, ' _Night…. see you soon….'._

He couldn't help but chuckle, maybe it would be better now. Now that he wasn't alone. It certainly didn't feel any better with _everyone_ knowing. It felt uncomfortable, like sharing this deep intimate secret. Reid glaring at him across the meeting all night didn't help.

The worst thing was Pogue _did_ understand how Reid felt, he could understand why he would be pissed, and Reid had never exactly been level headed. But at the same time Pogue wanted to pummel the jack ass, just because he was with Victoria when Pogue couldn't be.

Pogue shook his head. He reminded himself he wasn't dreaming about Victoria, he was dreaming about the women she had been in previous lives. None of them were Victoria….

They just looked exactly like her…

And had some of her habits...

But that was it.

Yup, he was screwed.

Pogue slammed his phone down on his side table and rolled over to face the wall, trying to ignore where his life had ended up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

 _He stood in front of the window watching the snow fall over the woods outside their home. She stirred on the bed and he looked at her smiling. She rolled over to face him and blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and just like every morning when she woke, she smiled when her eyes found his face._

 _"Good morning," He said coming over to kneel beside the bed._

 _She pulled herself over to the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss him, "Good morning,"_

 _Her lips brushed over his and he couldn't stop himself from putting a hand on the back of her head and deepening the kiss. Slowly, he pulled back to look at her._

 _"Did you sleep well?" He asked._

 _She smiled, sitting up in the big old bed, her large pregnant belly exposed from under their quilts. "Oh, fine, between this little one and Cassius and Mera, I think I got about a minutes peace."_

 _He smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. Pregnancy suited her so well, she practically glowed but he did worry she wouldn't get enough rest, the memories, although always calm and happy, came fast and furious to them when she was with child._

 _Sabine looked up and met Jack's eyes, she must have seen the concern and smiled at him reaching over, placing her palm against his cheek, "I'm fine Jack. You will worry yourself into a state if you aren't careful."_

 _He turned into her hand, kissing her palm, "That's why I need you. To make sure I look after myself."_

 _The door banged open and they both turned to see the little girl with light brown curls toddle into the room, with shrieks of 'Mama! Papa!' She ran over to the bed and hit it with force, "Oh gently," Sabine said chuckling at their daughter's enthusiasm._

 _"Come to your Papa," Jack said standing up reaching for his daughter, she ran into his hands without hesitation and he lifted her from the ground and tossed her into the air, her giggles filled their bedroom, her little cotton nightgown fluttering in the air. He caught her effortlessly and held her close to his chest. "Will you help Papa fix breakfast for your mother."_

 _She smiled, showing her tiny baby teeth that were starting to wiggle, "Yes," She said a slightly lisp on her S._

 _"Good," He kissed her on the forehead. He looked down at Sabine who was smiling up at him and their daughter. "Do you need anything?" He asked her._

 _She shook her head, a hand resting on her belly. "No, just you and Elizabeth," She smiled, "That's all."_

 _He leaned down, Elizabeth squealing in his arms and the forward movement, wrapping her tiny arms tightly around his neck. He kissed his wife on her temple._

 _"Wait till I get the fire going before you get up."_

 _She giggled at his protectiveness but she nodded. He walked through the bedroom door._

As Jack walked through the door, Pogue woke up back in his bed, in his dorm. Pogue took a deep breath. That was an easy one. He rubbed his fingers over his eyes and rolled on his side. ' _Great_ ,' He couldn't help but think as he read 4:37 on the digital screen. It was always just before his alarm was supposed to go off.

Grudgingly, he pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, his feet on the cold wooden floor of the dorm room. He shook his head. Suddenly, Pogue tensed.

Pogue swallowed against his suddenly dry mouth as anxiety crawled up his back. He looked over at Caleb who was still out cold. Suddenly, he stood up. It was odd, he didn't know what he was doing but at the same time it was almost like muscle memory, like his body knew what was coming before he did.

Pogue crossed the room and opened the door and there Victoria was. Frozen, fist in midair, literally a second away from knocking on the door. Her dressing gown was thrown on, one shoulder down around her elbow. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and as soon as Pogue opened the door almost before his eyes landed on her, he knew Victoria was upset and there she stood in her pink nightgown.

Their eyes met and for a second she just looked at him. He noticed her other hand was hovering in front of her now flat, normal, stomach. Pogue realized suddenly how entirely different this dream must have been for her, how exactly much more intense it must have been for her. "Vicky…" He didn't know what to say. Victoria took a deep wavering breath before stepping through the doorway to stand right in front of Pogue.

"Oh my god," She said staring up at him. "Oh my god Pogue they were- _we were_ ….I mean, the little girl…." She was shaking, "And my-" She looked down at her stomach as if double checking she hadn't just woken up nearly eight months pregnant.

"It's ok." He said. Pogue reached over her shoulder and pushed the door shut before firmly taking her arms in his hands. "You're fine. Back to reality." He found her gaze and held it, "It's ok,"

Caleb shifted in his bed. Pogue and Victoria both looked at him, but he simply rolled over in bed, grinding his teeth slightly, and stayed asleep.

Victoria took a deep breath and nodded, "Right, you're right. Just a dream, or memory or whatever." She seemed to take his words to heart.

Pogue nodded, "Yeah," He smiled, "Whatever. Come 'ere, sit down." Victoria nodded. Shrugging off her dressing gown, she slumped on to Pogue's bed. He swallowed, irritated by his body's reaction to seeing her like that, on his bed. Before she had left for London, seeing Victoria do that would have had no more reaction from him than if Pogue saw Tyler on his bed. But now… she was tied up with so many people in his mind. ' _And who knows, she had been gone for two years… dreams or not she would have gotten your attention...at very least.'_ He thought honestly looking at her.

Victoria sat up looking back at him, "Are you ok?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "Yeah. Fine." He quickly sat down beside her and leaned his back against the wall. Victoria did the same.

She looked at him, still looking shaken, "Have you had that dream before?" she asked.

Pogue nodded, "Yeah, twice."

Victoria leaned forward looking at him surprised, "Really?!"

Pogue nodded, "Why? What?" He looked into her big blue eyes.

Victoria just shook her head looking away from him at the form of her sleeping brother. "I dunno, I just can't believe you have been having these dreams and no body has known about them." She looked at Pogue. "It must have been hard."

He stared back into her eyes. He swallowed, looking at his hands, "I dunno. Just … got through it," He looked at Victoria and she still looked worried for him. He nudged her in the shoulder, "Nice to have someone who gets it though."

Victoria chuckled quietly, "Well," She took a deep breath, "I am glad I have you. I don't know what I would have done on my own."

Pogue watched, her hair falling in her face, "You woulda been fine, Victoria." He said honestly.

VIctoria didn't look at him and it seemed to be taking some effort, from the way her fingers were playing with his comforter. Pogue let her off the hook by looking away from her, at Caleb's still sleeping form.

"Who are Cassius and Mera? Have you… been… them yet?" Victoria stumbled over the wording of it.

Pogue shook his head, taking the change of subject without hesitation, "No," He looked at her, "Haven't been there yet."

"Huh," Victoria sat back, "Are they always short like that? I mean that one seemed way shorter than … the first night."

Pogue shrugged, ignoring her blush, "It changes," He looked at her, "Sometimes it just feels like a moment. Some times longer."

"What's the longest dream you've had?"

Pogue thought back, "The longest has been a whole day." Pogue felt his mind wander back to that night. He must have looked far away because next thing he knew Victoria had a hand on his arm.

"You ok?" She asked gently.

Pogue nodded, looking down at the mattress, unable to keep from smiling to himself. "Yeah fine." He shook his head.

"What happened?" He looked up at Victoria, "In the dream?" She prompted.

He looked at her. He could have lied and said nothing. It would have made life easier, but in that moment, looking in her eyes, Pogue realized he didn't want easier. He didn't need easier and obviously _easier_ wasn't meant to be part of the equation. So he settled on the truth, "It was Jack, and it was the day Elizabeth learned to walk for the first time. It was like this perfect day. Sunny and warm and we just decided to take off for the day, so we did. You packed this picnic and we just took off into the woods with Elizabeth and found this beautiful spot by the lake. Next thing we know, she is just moving!" Victoria smiled at his words, "She was brilliant and she was walking _way_ sooner than the Simm's kid who is like four months older than her too. Then you casually tell me your pregnant again and-" Pogue looked up at Victoria and suddenly realized it wasn't them, yet in so many ways it seemed like it was. "Uh," he stuttered shaking his head, "Sabine was pregnant and she told Jack. So yeah, pretty awesome day… for him."

They sat quietly together for a moment and Pogue felt like he had already ruined it. Victoria was probably totally creeped out now and wouldn't want to talk to him about the dreams anymore…

"You know," She said softly, "I don't think it would be so bad if we just talked about the dreams like it's us." Pogue looked up at her, "I mean, between us. I just don't think anybody else would get it but-" She met his eyes. "I think we do, I mean, I feel like it's me in the dreams," Pogue nodded, "And I mean I know it's a different name but it just… feels like you. So I think between us, it's ok."

Pogue nodded, "I would be ok with that."

Victoria smiled at him.

Pogue blinked. Had she always been this beautiful, this understanding? He leaned forward and opened his mouth to say something that he would most likely come to regret when Pogue and Caleb's alarms simultaneously went off.

Caleb suddenly sat up in bed. "Wassgoingon?" He slurred looking at the two of them sitting on top of Pogue's bed, he blinked his eyes rubbing a hand over his face, "Victoria?" He swung his legs over the side of his bed. "Everything ok?"

Victoria nodded. "Oh yeah, par for the course, now I guess."

Caleb really opened his eyes, "What? Did you have another dream or memory or whatever?"

"Yeah," She said. "Still adjusting," Caleb nodded.

He got up stretching. Pogue shifted away from Victoria slightly, seeming to realise just how closely they were sitting to each other. Caleb wandered into the bathroom, saying over his shoulder, "You can crash in my bed if you don't wanna go back downstairs."

"Thanks," Victoria called before he closed the door. She looked at Pogue, "Swim?"

He nodded, "State's coming up,"

She gave him a half smile, "Seems kinda odd doesn't it? Life, just keeps on keeping on…"

Pogue nodded, "Yeah, it does."

Victoria didn't make a move to switch beds but Pogue didn't really care. He got up and grabbed his sweat pants from the floor also seeming to realise for the first time he was just in a pair of loose boxers. As if realizing the same thing Victoria looked away as Pogue pulled the sweat pants up and she reached for her house coat and quickly put it on. It was weird, the more normal things got the more Pogue was reminded of what was _his_ life, but when it was just him and Victoria in a quiet moment, it all sort of blended together. He felt comfortable with her in every way.

"Pogue?" He turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"How many … of _us_ have you seen?"

"Uh just the two, but mainly Jack and Sabine."

"Who were the others?"

"Anne and Henry."

"Did they have children?"

Pogue nodded, "Yeah, a son. George."

Victoria nodded. She looked up at him again, "Do the kids always look the same?"

Pogue shook his head, "No, they have been different."

Victoria nodded. "Thanks,"

"Anytime, Victoria." Pogue grabbed his bathroom bag and walked out into the hallway.

Victoria sat quietly on Pogue's bed, plucking at the comforter. She looked over at her brothers bed. She took a deep breath before making a snap judgement and slumping down onto Pogue's bed. She felt exhausted.

She could smell him. On the pillow. It was funny, it was so familiar. The after shave was a new smell but other than that, it was him. Sure she had known Pogue her whole life but this, this was different this was deeper. She hadn't ever felt like this before, this level of being drawn to someone, this level of needing someone.

Victoria aggressively pushed herself off his bed and threw herself down onto Caleb's bed. The smell of her brother relaxed her, Victoria rolled her shoulders back and tried to empty her mind. She tried to remind herself that she wasn't supposed to be drawn to Pogue, she didn't need him. It became like a hollow mantra in her mind. As she counted her breaths Victoria slowly drifted into a dreamless, yet still restless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"So, how are you doing dude? Ya know, with the whole Victoria thing going on?"

Reid closed his locker in the guys change room and looked at his best friend, Tyler, "What do you mean?" He asked, keeping a wall up on his emotions.

"WIth her ascending and then the whole meeting on the weekend, the Doubleganger thing…" Tyler raised his eyebrows at him.

Reid shook his head, "I dunno, man. As good as I can be. My head is spinning." It had been three days since Victoria had told Reid and Caleb about her connection with Pogue and Reid had been struggling.

He had been trying really hard to keep things under wraps in front of Victoria but inside he was spinning out. All he could think about was Pogue saying he was the only one who truly understood what Victoria was going through. Reid felt like he was out of his depth.

The looks that Pogue and Victoria seemed to be sharing all the time... They were driving him mad. It also didn't help that Pogue seemed to be getting back to his old self again. He was not nearly as moody and he seemed to be less likely to jump down Reid throat, which in turn pissed Reid off way more. Especially cause Reid knew it was bull shit, he knew Pogue was still….Whatever he was towards Reid. Reid felt Pogue's eyes watching him, and was convinced, deep down, that Pogue was just waiting for Reid to mess up in some way.

Reid kept trying to focus on the fact that in three weeks he and Victoria were taking off, heading into the sunset. Reid felt confident it would take the edge off. Distance would help it all.

Tyler nodded, "Mine would be too man. How is Victoria holding up?"

Reid scoffed, "She says she is fine, like it's no big deal." He shrugged, "She never really talks about it with me. I don't know what to say when she does. It's crazy man, like she just woke up one day in love with Pogue."

Tyler looked at him looking shell shocked, "Did she say that?"

Reid shook his head, "No, but sure as shit feels like that. ... I dunno... I feel like I am losing it." He shook his head. Not saying what he meant, which was he felt like he was losing her.

Tyler shook his head slamming a hand down on Reid's shoulder, "Dude, it's fine. You and Victoria are perfect together, you'll make it through this _together_."

Reid nodded, "Right,"

Tyler shook his head and looks at Reid with concern, "Reid." Reid looked at his best friend, "This is Victoria and Pogue we are talking about. Not some randoms. Give them some credit. Besides, if Victoria was gonna leave your ass she woulda done it by now." Tyler slapped Reid on the back and walked out onto the pool deck.

Reid took a deep breath. Shook his head and walked out onto the pool deck following his friend.

* * *

Victoria was waiting for him as he came out of the locker room. Reid smiled at her as she smiled back at him, "Hey baby," She said brightly.

Reid smiled, sometimes it was like she was her normal self, not all moody and distracted. "Hey yourself." Reid wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her close to him, taking off down the hallway guiding her with him, before Pogue came out of the change rooms as well. If she knew that was why he was doing it, she didn't give any sign, she just fell into step with him, and at that moment things felt almost back to normal.

"I'm glad I caught you before next period," She said, "I was wondering, if you were free tonight, so I could take you out on a date?" She smiled up at him, her long black hair tied up high in a ponytail.

"On a date?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, dinner, movie, maybe milkshakes after, very all american teenager."

Reid chuckled, "Yeah, ok." He nodded, "I'll see you tonight?"

Victoria nodded, lifted up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek and took off down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Victoria pulled the Cobra into the parking lot and Reid looked out the window. "Nicky's?" He asked glancing at her.

Victoria smiled, pretending to hide behind one of her shoulders, "Our first date,"

Reid looked back at her, "Was it?"

Victoria shrugged, "Well, sort of. First time we went out together." She smiled at him, "I really just wanna have fun tonight, exams start on Monday and then we are heading up to Boston for State, so I thought we could just unwind tonight."

Reid looked at her, "You ok?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

Victoria smiled at him, but she looked tired, "I'm fine, just in need of some fun. People keep looking at me like I am either gonna start balling or make something explode without meaning too. I really just want to forget tonight, forget about a mother I don't know anything about, forget about a power that is sort of always on my mind, forget about all the other women I have evidently been. I just wanna be a girl in a bar with her boyfriend." She took a deep breath and looked at him, "Can you oblige me, good sir?"

Reid leaned forward, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Anything for _my_ girl," Reid leaned forward and kissed her, doing as she asked and letting everything else fall away.

Victoria leaned into the kiss, deepening it first. Her hands found the front of Reid's leather jacket and pulled him closer to her over the gear shift. Reid reached over putting a hand on her hip. He felt the passion in her kiss, the … desperation.

Reid pulled back and looked at her. "So let's go in, unwind. Then maybe blow off the movie….?"

Victoria smiled, "You think Ben Affleck won't mind?"

Reid chuckled, "I am sure he would understand."

* * *

Pogue stood at the bar listening to the pounding music. There was a nudge at his side and he turned to see Tyler standing beside him. "Hey dude," Tyler said nodding at his long time childhood friend.

Pogue nodded back, "What's up," he responded.

"Wasn't expecting to see you out tonight, thought for sure you would be up to your eyeballs in textbooks." Tyler teased.

Pogue shrugged, "Started to feel burnt out. You here with a date?"

Tyler shook his head, "Well, that was the plan but she bailed."

Pogue looked at him, "So, what is that? Like, your third girl this month?"

Tyler smiled, his cheeks a bright red, "Fourth, if you really wanna know." Tyler shook his head leaning down on the bar beside Pogue and spoke quietly, "It's ascending man," He shook his head, "It makes you feel like you can do anything, even when you aren't using."

Pogue smiled, looking down at the bar, "That it does,"

The boys were surprised by a sudden female voice, "Pogue," Both Pogue and Tyler turned to Pogue's other side and saw Kate standing there looking at him. Pogue quickly stood up straight, swallowing against a dry mouth. Tyler looked back and forth between the 'ex' couple. "I was wondering if I could have a word…." She glanced almost nervously at Tyler.

"Oh look, it's Reid and Victoria!" Tyler said randomly standing up, Pogue had to stop himself from automatically turning to see where Tyler was looking. "Catch you at the Foozeball tables?" Pogue nodded and Tyler slapped him on the back and left Pogue standing in front of Kate.

She looked good. She had cut her hair, it was short now, above her shoulders and now she had bangs as well. She was wearing her favourite True Religions and a cream coloured t-shrit that was off her shoulders.

"Hi Kate," Pogue said quietly. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the bar to stand beside Pogue. "What's up?"

She looked at her hands resting on the bar before up at him, "I just wanted to see how you are doing, with exams coming up and all. Just checking in." She looked up at him and gave him a tentative smile, "Any word from Harvard yet?"

Pogue shook his head, "No, you and Stanford?"

Kate couldn't help but let a smile break over her face. She really was beautiful. He did miss her. Just not enough, "Yeah, I got in. Early acceptance." She met his eyes and Pogue couldn't help but smile at her. "Tulane too, but I mean _Stanford_ right?!"

Pogue smiled at her, "That's great, Kate." Without really thinking about it Pogue leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. Kate tentatively hugged him back but Pogue quickly let her go.

She looked up at him a little shell shocked, she took a deep breath and Pogue knew Kate was going to say what she had been planning on saying when she first came over. "Pogue, I don't know what's been going on with you but, I have to ask before school finishes and we end up on opposite sides of the country... What happened to us? I just don't know how we got here-"

Pogue shook his head, "There isn't anything to discuss Kate. We've been over this." Pogue went back to leaning on the bar.

But Kate was being persistent. She stepped back up to him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn to face her, "The thing is, we didn't though. It's been two months and I still don't know what happened between us. We went from being us to nothing and I don't know how we got here."

Pogue looked down into her eyes, "We hadn't been good for a long time, Kate-"

It was Kate's turn to interrupt, "We had our ups and downs, Pogue, but we were always still us and I don't know why you chose to throw it all away."

Pogue shook his head, "I don't want to get into this with you." He went to step around her but Kate pushed him in the chest challenging him to stay in the same place.

"Well, I think I deserve your time and a little bit of discomfort. We were together for three years Pogue-"

"I don't know what you expect me to say here Kate. _I_ changed. _I_ moved on. I'm sorry." This time Pogue did step around her and started to walk away but only got a step before she stopped him with her voice.

"Moved on to who? Victoria Danvers?"

Pogue stopped dead. He turned back to face Kate, who was already glaring at him, arms crossed.

His first instinct was to start yelling but it would have made her to suspicious. Instead, he shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not blind Pogue, I see you looking at her, talking to her."

Pogue shook his head, scoffing, "You're being ridiculous. Victoria is like a sister to me." He snapped.

It was Kate's turn to scoff, "If you expect me to buy that than you are the one being ridiculous." She shook her head, looked over the bar before looking back at Pogue with a cold look in her eyes, "You know, deny it all you want. I don't care. I've tried. But I love-" She caught herself on her slip and looked angry it had even slipped by her at all, "I loved you, Pogue. Really truly did. And because I loved you, I am gonna give you a piece of advise." Kate stepped up to stand right in front of Pogue and she met his hostile gaze with a stubborn one of her own, "If you think anything good could come from you and Victoria," She shook her head, "You're fooling yourself. You would be setting fire to everything you care about. So, be careful who you hurt along the way." Kate shook her head, scoffed and then stepped around him leaving Pogue alone.

He took a deep breath, ran a hand over his face and turned to walk out of the bar but stopped. Victoria was standing across the bar, waiting at Reid's side while he talked to Tyler. But she was looking right at Pogue, over the bar, her eyes looked concerned. Pogue sent her a small smile but took off out of the bar anyway, desperate for air.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hope you are enjoying this bombardment of updates, writing fast and furiously, more to come soon. What do you think about Pogue/ Reid/ Victoria? Any predictions? Any feelings about the situation? Would love some feedback, have been working on this story a long time, hope you are enjoying! -Cat P.S. Hope there aren't any grammatical or spelling errors, posted before second cup of coffee, let me know if you see any and I will correct asap!

Chapter Twenty-Two

Victoria stood up off the bar watching what was happening across from her.

"I thought you were planning on being here with Amy?" Reid asked Tyler who had appeared beside them.

"Yeah but she bailed. Evidently had a migraine from cramming all day." Tyler shrugged.

Victoria wasn't paying attention to them though. She was watching Pogue hugging Kate across the bar from her. Rage flared in her chest, so quickly it took her breath away. Victoria had always had a temper. Something Evelyn never let her forget, and from a young age Victoria had always had to struggle against it. And now it was nearly taking her over.

"Oh yeah, seemed kind of intense," Victoria looked up at Tyler's voice.

"What?" Victoria asked slightly caught off guard. She felt Reid's eyes boring into her and tried to ignore him.

"Kate and Pogue? Yeah I was just over there with him when she came up and asked to talk to him. You guys know what it's about?" Tyler asked casually.

"Maybe she's pregnant." Reid said casually.

Victoria looked up at him, her mouth dropping open. "What?! No! No way!" She snapped impatiently.

Reid looked down at her with cold eyes, "Why do you care?"

Victoria opened her mouth to snap back at Reid but Tyler cut her off. "No, that can't be it. Whatever happened, Kate and Pogue wouldn't drop the ball like that. I dunno maybe they are getting back together."

"My luck ain't that good." Reid mumbled.

Victoria felt rattled and couldn't focus. She wanted to yell at Reid, ask him what meant by that, but what was the point? She could see where he was coming from even if she didn't like to admit it. And really even if it was for only a couple of seconds Victoria had no right to feel nauseous at the thought of Pogue having kids with someone else. She tried to tell herself she would have been worried about any of the guys if they found themselves in that situation, pregnant so young, but if she was honest, age had nothing to do with it.

Tyler looked between Reid's stony face and Victoria's glare and decided to break the silence, "So dude, for the relay at State I was thinking..." Reid got pulled into the swimming conversation pretty easily. Victoria figured anything to distract him from the gong-show that was her right now was a welcome break.

Victoria looked back over the bar to see Kate and Pogue standing close together, having what seemed like an intense discussion. Kate suddenly turned and looked over the bar. She looked directly at Victoria like she knew she Victoria was watching them. She held VIctoria's gaze and Victoria refused to look away. She knew it wasn't her place. And she had no business watching Pogue and his ex or being upset by seeing them together. But she was.

She watched Kate walk away from Pogue and felt her breath catch her throat. She watched Pogue run a hand over his face like he was exhausted and then he turned. Stopping, he saw Victoria watching him. She stood stone still but she wanted to run around the bar and ask him what had happened, what did Kate want? But instead Victoria stayed rooted to where she was. Feeling completely ineffectual and conflicted.

Pogue sent her a small smile, but turned all the same and made a b-line for the door.

Victoria stood in the crowded bar watching people go about their business. In their regular lives. One she used to have. Sure her boyfriend, brother and their friends were all witches, but everything else was normal as possible but now everything was different.

Suddenly, Victoria started to feel very claustrophobic in the bar surrounded by people.

Victoria stood up from the bar. "I-" Reid and Tyler both looked over at her voice. It felt like she couldn't breath. "I think I wanna-"

Reid looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go." Victoria grabbed her purse.

"What? Are you kidding?" Reid asked staring at her.

"Yeah, I gotta..." She trailed off, lamely stroking his arm before beelining it to the door.

"Vic! Victoria wait!" She knew Reid was following her and a huge part of her brain urged to stay. Have fun. Be with him. To just be with him.

When he kissed her in the parking lot it had been wonderful and terrible. It made her think of the first time they kissed, how amazing it had been, how unexpected it had been. Out by the track when she had just started back at school. She thought of that day and wanted it back. But then she also remembered that it had been Pogue who had interrupted them. Suddenly, the memory got all twisted in everything that was going on now and all she wanted was to go back. But she couldn't...

Reid caught up with her as they stepped into the parking lot, "Victoria, wait."

"I am sorry," She said. "I just need..." She trailed off having absolutely no idea what she needed at all.

"What?" Reid dodged in front of her, "Just tell me!" She knew he didn't mean to sound so accusatory. Victoria knew that all Reid wanted was for her to stay and just be with him, but how could she do that when her mind was trapped in a hurricane?

Victoria shook her head, "I just need to go, Reid, I can't ...be here...right now." She stuttered trying to pinpoint her anxiety.

"With me?" He asked looking hurt and angry all at the same time.

"No!" She snapped impatiently, but deep down Victoria did just want to be alone. Being with Reid took focus now, effort. She felt ashamed but it did. She had to focus on being happy and content, pretend that everything was ok, to avoid sending him into a tailspin. But she wasn't even doing a good job of that now.

"Then what is it?!" He yelled.

She knew he wanted something, anything, from her. Victoria knew Reid well enough to know that by this point he didn't even care if it was bad news, he just hated being in limbo. Reid couldn't take not knowing what she wanted or needed. She knew she was setting them up for failure but she felt like she was caught in a hall of mirrors with no idea where the exit was.

So Victoria simply shook her head, "I'm sorry, Reid." She stepped around him saying, "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." And then dashed back to her car.

She knew he wouldn't follow her. Victoria knew she had no right to be disappointed if he didn't. But, once she was safely in the drivers seat, she still burst out crying as she watched Reid stride angrily back into Nicky's and away from her.

* * *

Pogue ploughed through the water, pushing his muscles harder and harder. His lungs screamed for each breath as he tried to focus on only his breathing and the water rushing over his body.

Letting Kate go...

Letting Reid go...

Letting everything go.

He had come back to the dorms before anyone else and the prospect of sitting in his dorm alone was worse than being back at Nicky's. So he grabbed his swim bag and headed for the pool. The one last place he almost felt sane.

He touched the wall and took a moment to let his lungs fill with air. He tread water and looked at the clock. It was late. Everyone coming back would be back by now, probably in bed. Everyone else would still be partying.

He hauled himself out of the water and grabbed his towel, pulling off his swim cap.

He would probably get some real rest, at least for a couple hours. Victoria would still be out with Reid so it might be a while before she fell asleep and the memory came. It irritated Pogue that he was having to purposefully _not_ think about what Victoria would be doing that was keeping her up. But he did.

He rolled his shoulders. She wasn't his. It wasn't anything to do with him what she was or wasn't doing.

The words felt hollow in his own mind.

Pogue stood numbly under the shower head letting the chlorine rinse off of him but didn't bother with soap, he could always shower tomorrow morning. After drying off, he quickly threw on some sweats and a loose tank top and strode from the change room.

His muscles now matched his minds level of exhaustion and he simply wanted to fall into bed and fade into the oblivion of uninterrupted sleep.

He strode down the hall of the athletic department eager to get up stairs but hesitated when he saw a light on in the dance studio. Normally he would have ignored it, but it was late and it only seemed to be one small light in the normally brightly lit studio, which made him think it might b e freshmen with some poorly thought out end of year prank.

Upon hesitating, unsure if he wanted to get involved, in case it was a couple of idiots, Pogue took a deep breath and decided to just glance in the door.

There was no noise coming from the studio, just the occasional thump, like a foot landing hard on wood.

Pogue looked through the door and felt transfixed.

There she was. Just dancing, hard, aggressively. Victoria covered the floor as if trapped like a puppet on strings, pulling her this way and that.

He came to stand in the doorway as he watched her leap over the floor. She was in a simple black leotard. Her iPod tucked safely into an arm band, earbuds tucked in her ears under a black head band holding them in place as she soared around the room, dancing to a song only she could hear.

Pogue leaned against the door frame as he watched Victoria dance. Her expression was full of angst, and her movements were intense and powerful, not quite ballet but still heart wrenchingly beautiful.

She landed hard in her final position, her whole body landing on the hardwood floor. She stayed still for a moment, and for just a second, Pogue stood up off the doorway, worrying that she hadn't intended on landing that hard and maybe winded herself. But in the second it took Pogue to stand up, Victoria lifted herself off the floor in what looked like a completely effortless movement.

She strode over to the balance bar, Pogue noticing for the first time how hard she was breathing. If he turned and left she wouldn't know he had been watching her. But he couldn't seem to move, neither did he want to. She grabbed a towel off the bar, and buried her face in it. Slowly she shook out her legs and pulled out her ear buds as she dropped the towel around her neck. Victoria turned to the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Pogue standing watching her. She looked completely surprised.

Pogue felt slightly awkward to be caught watching her, and waved at her, unsure of what else to do, "Hey you," He said simply.

Victoria smiled at him, and it made his chest feel tight, "Hi," She strode over to him, wrapping her headphones around her hand. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice was high, like she was excited to see him.

"Just came from the pool and saw the light," Pogue explained. Victoria looked at him, taking in his wet hair and tank top clinging to his chest. Her eyes seemed to linger but maybe Pogue was just seeing what he wanted to see.

"What? Hoping to lurk some dancers?" She teased turning off the light in the studio.

Pogue shifted to let her walk past him out of the door, and closed it behind her, "Heh, not exactly." They started down the hall heading towards the main school. "I didn't know you still danced?"

Victoria shrugged, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "Sometimes, I dunno. It's a good release, ya know?"

Pogue nodded, "Don't have to tell me about it." He said flicking his goggles that were still hanging around his neck. Victoria smiled and looked down. "You looked amazing,"

She smiled brighter, her blush getting deeper, "Thanks, it's been a while. I just was so caught up in my own head tonight after-" She stopped suddenly glancing at Pogue out of the corner of her eyes, "I dunno. Just wanted to forget everything for a while."

Pogue wondered what she was talking about. Did she have an argument with Reid? He shook his head, wasn't his business. If she wanted to talk to him about, she would. "How come you didn't dance for Spencer?"

Victoria shrugged, "I dunno. I mean when I got here we only had five months left. Plus I dunno, ballet isn't really my thing any more. London was the test of that." She sounded sad.

"Ok, well what about Contemporary? There are dance company's that focus on that right?" Victoria blinked and looked at Pogue, raising an eyebrow, suspicion all over her face. Pogue shrugged, chuckling, "What? I know things."

"Really?" Victoria challenged, her eyes narrowing.

Pogue shook his head, "Ok, so maybe Kate was obsessed with So You Think You Can Dance. And I may have had to watch about a couple million episodes."

Victoria nodded, laughing, "Ahhh, I see. I was gonna say..."

"But honestly, Victoria. Why not? You're amazing. I just saw proof."

She shrugged, "I dunno, maybe after we get home, I'll look into it."

Pogue swallowed, remembering that in about two weeks she and Reid were supposed to take off to backpack Europe. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest as he imagined Victoria leaving. He felt sick thinking about not seeing her everyday.

They walked in silence down the hallways and up into the dorms. Once they reached the girls dorms, Victoria turned to Pogue and looked up into his eyes, "I don't-" She hesitated.

He felt like he couldn't breathe looking at her, all he wanted to do was just step forward and pull her to him, kiss her. Be with her.

He knew it would be hard with her gone, as it was he felt like he needed to be by her even when they were simply in different classes but maybe distance wouldn't be so terrible. After all, she wasn't his. Having her this close and yet not being with her was like his own private torment.

"I just don't-" Victoria started again, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, still struggling to find her words.

"Just don't know what to say anymore?" Pogue offered. Victoria just looked up at him, her bright blue eyes glowing up at him in the darkly lit hallway. She didn't say or do anything, just looked up at him. Pogue nodded, cause he knew she understood. "Yeah, I know." He gave her a small smile. "Night, Victoria." He quickly turned away from her and headed up to the boys dorms before he did something he would regret.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Caleb!" Reid called after his friend as they both came out of the Algebra exam as lunch hour began.

Caleb turned and waited for Reid to fall into step with him, "Reid, what's up?"

They walked down the hall heading back towards their dorms. "I need to talk to you, man," Reid said not really knowing where to begin.

Caleb glanced at his friend, "Ok…." Reid seemed pretty intent to watch the floor pass under their feet. Caleb took a deep breath, "That usually involves words, Reid." he said stopping.

Reid looked at Caleb, his expression hard, "Have you talked to Victoria recently?"

Caleb looked at his long time childhood friend. He took a deep breath, "Yeah. This morning, why?"

Reid stood up straighter as Caleb surveyed him, "I need you to tell me... if she said anything to you about Pogue."

Caleb rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You're an idiot." Caleb took off down the hall towards the stairwell leading up to the boys dorm.

"Hey!" Reid caught up quickly, "Look man, I really need to talk this out with someone and Tyler is no help. He's to busy chasing tail and-" Caleb stopped and set a hard glare on Reid who staggered to a stop as well, "Whoa," He muttered under his breath a little caught of guard by Caleb's intensity.

"You came to me for relationship advise?" Caleb stated simply.

Reid smiled, "Exactly," He patted his friend on the chest with the back of his hand, "You seem to know a lot about this sort of stuff, all full of Oprah-y wisdom. So, who better to go to?"

Caleb gave him a tight-lipped smile, "Thanks." Reid smiled back but Caleb was shaking his head.

"What?" Reid asked.

"No." Caleb said simply.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Reid asking narrowing his eyes as if the word was a complex metaphor.

"I mean, Reid, I am not getting in the middle of this." Caleb turned back to head to his dorm.

"In the middle of what? If she hasn't said anything than there shouldn't even be a 'middle'." Reid snapped keeping up with his friend again.

Caleb took a deep breath stopping again, running his hand over his hair in exasperation. "See," He looked up at his friend, "This is why I don't want to talk about this with you because you are just going to get all neurotic and jealous and jump to ludicrous conclusions based on your gut feelings and I don't have patience for that when you are talking about my baby _sister._ "

Reid's eyes narrowed but he shrugged his shoulders arranging his features in a casual way, "Well, nine months difference, not really much of a _baby_ sister per se, is she?"

The twist of the blade was unnecessary but that was Reid to a T, so Caleb let it slide. Reid was more nervous than Caleb had ever seen him, no matter how cavalier he pretended to be, Caleb saw through the facade. If it weren't for that fact, Caleb probably would have punched Reid for that snide, little comment. Caleb after all, was having a hard enough time wrapping his head around his most recent family revelation without Reid's quips. But instead Caleb took another deep breath and simply shook his head at his friend, "Look man," Caleb started walking up the stairs to the boys dorms and Reid fell into step with him. "It's Victoria. She isn't talking about Pogue. Not to me at least. And honestly, I don't think you need to worry about anything. I mean, neither of them would do that to you, in the first place." Caleb shook his head looking at Reid but Reid was also shaking his head.

"People keep saying that but no one seems to appreciate the fact that they have both admitted they are freaking soul mates. Does no one else hear that part?"

Caleb shook his head, "It's just the easiest way to describe the doubleganger connection, they aren't ' _soulmates'_ soulmates." But as he said that Caleb also realized he was just assuming that. Pogue and Victoria had both been pretty tight lipped when it came to exactly what they meant by 'soulmate'.

Reid looked at Caleb with an open mouth as Caleb opened the door to his dorm. "Are you high or something? Do you not get that there is no other definition of soulmate? I just don't have any interest in being the chump left out in the cold." Reid slumped down onto Caleb's bed.

Caleb scoffed, "Make yourself at home why don't you." He shook his head but Reid simply ignored him. Caleb looked at his friend. "Have you considered that if you keep stressing like this you might just drive Victoria way? Regardless of this shit with Pogue,"

Reid shook his head, "I don't need to drive anything. She can barely spend a whole date with me she's so distracted. I mean, she dreams about him every night. What am I supposed to do with that?"

Caleb shook his head, "It isn't that bad, dude." Reid stood up as Caleb closed the door.

"How would you like it if Sarah started dreaming about Pogue every night? And you had no idea what those dreams were about because she would't tell you? And hell, half the time you are too afraid to ask." Caleb swallowed but eventually he did look away from Reid's gaze, "Yeah, thought so." Reid's eyes fell on Pogue's office chair as Caleb closed the door, which had been blocking it from view. "Seriously?"

Reid reached over and grabbed Victoria's dressing gown from where it had been thrown over Pogue's chair. He glared at Caleb looking livid.

Caleb put his hands up, "Reid! It's been in here for like a week, since the night after we found out about everything. She had a dream, got all freaked out, came up here, talked to Pogue and then passed out." Reid's eyes bulged, "In _my_ bed, dude. Pogue and I weren't even in the room - we were with you at the pool."

"Oh? Why wouldn't she just tell me than?" Reid snapped.

"Because she probably passed out, woke up late, grabbed my hoody that I have been missing since she was in here, and ran to get to class and just forgot. It isn't a capital offence, Reid."

Reid shook his head, hand going over his mouth as he paced in the small dorm. He looked at Caleb and chuckled in a freaked out kind of way, his eyes looked all glassy and frantic, "I swear, man, I feel like I am losing it. Which is made worse by the fact I make it a point to not have anything to lose, and then Victoria shows up and screws everything up and-"

"Reid!" Caleb snapped to get his friends attention and pull him out of his tail spin. Reid stopped pacing but kept his eyes trained on a spot on the floor rather than look up at Caleb. Victoria's dressing down still tight in his hand. "Look, man you just need to talk to her." Reid opened his mouth to argue but Caleb cut him off before he could begin, "Not just gloss over everything or try and make her feel better, but actually talk to her, tell her what's on your mind."

Reid looked up at Caleb, he looked….defeated and Caleb started to feel concern in his chest for his friend. "How am I supposed to do that Caleb? How am I supposed to bitch to Victoria that I am freaking out about this when she is the one going through it all? Never mind the fact that she barely seems knows what to say to me anymore, you shoulda seen her at Nicky's last night." Reid took a deep breath.

Caleb shrugged, "I can't speak for Victoria, she maybe my sister but she has always been her own keeper. But it seems to me, Reid, keeping it to yourself isn't doing you any favours." Reid scoffed, shaking his head, "Look man, we head to State tomorrow. You need to talk to her before we leave."

Reid looked at his friend raising an eyebrow, "What, think I am gonna chicken out?"

"No, I think you will be distracted and not swim your best time. It's our senior year, we all need to be on the podium."

Reid rolled his eyes and Caleb chuckled, "Good to know your priorities dude," Reid turned to walk out the dorm.

Caleb laughed, "Always here to help."

Caleb straightened up as he watched his friend walk out the door and down the hall. Although they had finished on a lighter note Caleb felt a weight in his chest for Reid. That was not an often occurrence. Normally, he was worried about what Reid would get into, not what could possibly happen _to_ him. He made a note to talk to Victoria, just make sure everything was ok.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Victoria felt her brain start to turn to jelly as she flipped to the next page of her political science exam. She blinked rereading the last question feeling distinctly like none of the words had penetrated her mind at all.

She saw him shift in his seat two rows in front and down from her. Victoria glanced up, not actually moving her head, to look down at Pogue. He was hunched over his test, writing furiously. She couldn't see his paper from here but she knew that all his answers would be far above and beyond what was actually expected of him. She spun her pencil in her fingers as she watched him. She knew he loved this class. Victoria wouldn't be surprised if he did follow in Jack's footsteps and ended up governor of Massachusetts one day or something.

Suddenly, his back tensed. She sat up as he did the same. A part of her brain screamed at her to just focus on her exam, like she was supposed to be doing; but she was fairly sure if she got out of this class with a B- she would be lucky. Then again her brain probably wasn't scolding her because of her focus wandering from academics...

Pogue shifted in his seat, just enough to look over his shoulder. His eyes found hers instantly, like, not only did he know he was being watched, but knew it was her who was perpetrating the watching.

Without really thinking about it, she smiled at him. Sending the tiniest of waves from her fingers, barely lifting them from her desk. He sent her a half smile back, shaking his head at her. He turned back to the exam and Victoria tried to refocus but it seemed impossible.

Victoria took a deep breath unsure of how she had ended up here. In this whirlwind.

She felt like she was caught in an undertow like when she was little and the four families used to go to Nantucket for a couple of weeks in the summer. She always went in too deep, having to be fished out of the water by her dad. He always said she had an eye for getting in trouble, but he would always be there to save her.

Victoria swallowed. They had stopped going to Nantucket when the boys had turned ten (She had to remind herself that, in fact, she had turned ten too, not nine, that year). But now she felt she was wading into troubled waters once again and she didn't see a way out of it, and her father wasn't here to pull her out, or even talk to, when he was the person she needed the most right now.

The idea of her mother, this mysterious shadowy figure in her imagination, was looming bigger and bigger in her mind. There had been so much to contend with, to her own deep dark shame, her mother had taken a back seat to more pressing issues, such as Pogue and her new power. The power, which had seemed daunting at first, had fallen easily into her life. She wasn't sure but maybe not having it since she was thirteen had been a good thing. She never really thought about it and the only time she used unintentionally was when she was overly emotionally. And for now, she would take the wins she had.

Recently though, her mother seemed to loom large in her mind. Mainly, the whole idea of her in her father's life. The idea that her 'mother' (or Evelyn as she had now come to be known in Victoria's mind) had not been enough for her father was not a stretch for Victoria. But then, Victoria's relationship with Evelyn had never been...easy. Now, at least Victoria understood why. But obviously her father had once loved Evelyn, but then he was with her real mother... What did she have that Evelyn didn't have? Why hadn't her dad just left? Why choose to stay with Evelyn after Victoria was born? When a person thought they had found their partner in life why would you consider another person? That was wrong. Not done. But yet...

She blinked her eyes over the last questions and tried to refocus but it was no use. There had been very good reasons as to why Victoria had been avoiding quiet like it was the plague. Slowly, she took a deep breath but it was no use, her mind wondered back to last night's dream.

They had been Jack and Sabine. As Sabine, she had actually been in the market most of the day with Elizabeth hanging from her hand. She had been greeted by her brother, who had Caleb's eyes, but that was it. Edmund Danvers, as she found out he was called, had curly hair, that seemed to have a mind of its own. And a nose that looked like it had been broken so many times its original shape had long since been forgotten. They had been joined by Alfred Garwin, who didn't look like Reid at all; all angles, long nose, long chin, sharp cheekbones. Victoria didn't like to even think about how relieved she was that he didn't look anything like Reid.

They had all been discussing the upcoming Thanksgiving celebrations when she had heard Jack calling to her. She had turned to see him striding towards her, bright smile across his face and her heart had swelled. That he could look at her with such unabated joy... She had woken up before Jack had made it to her side. And Victoria was greeted with an overwhelming disappointment as consciousness pulled her into her current existence.

"That's it folks. Pencils down." Victoria looked up at the professor's voice, letting her pencil drop. "I will post grades on the classes web forum by noon tomorrow so no need to stress until then."

The classroom was a flurry of movement but Victoria felt like she was quite weighted down. She took her time putting her books back in her bag and wandered from the room slowly. She got up starting down the stairs to the door and when she looked up she saw Pogue standing in the doorway waiting for her.

She didn't need to be told he was waiting for her, because she would have waited for him, without even thinking about it. "Hey," He said, falling into step with her as they left the room together.

"Hey," Victoria instantly hated herself for how giddy she felt when he said hi to her. He was _not_ her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was in an algebra exam, or just finished it. She felt like a stupid eleven year old again fawning over Pogue like this. "How did you do?" She asked in a lame attempt to distract herself.

Pogue shrugged, "Not bad,"

Without thinking about it, Victoria punched Pogue in the arm and had to stop herself from jumping as the electricity shot through her arm. "Whatever, you aced it." She tried to subtly shake her hand out at her side but evidently Pogue saw her.

"Ok?" He asked.

"Fine." She snapped, but he just looked at her patiently raising an eyebrow. Victoria took a deep breath. "Do you think the electricity thing ever goes away?... From touching, I mean."

Pogue shrugged, "I think it might... I mean, most of the time when I touch you in a dream, it's more like a..."

"Tingle?" Victoria offered. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah, so maybe." The only thing was that Sabine and Jack touched all the time. Anne and Henry hardly ever touched in the dreams they had had so far, and with them it was like touching a car battery. Victoria worried it may have something to do with consistency, but that was a problem for 'future Victoria' to deal with. She could only handle so much.

"How was last night for you?" Victoria asked looking up at Pogue realizing she didn't really know what had happened to him in the dream. As she spoke though they walked by some doe-eyed freshmen who ogled at Pogue and blushed, giggling at Victoria's question as they walked by.

Pogue snorted, Victoria rolled her eyes, "Well, _you_ know what I mean,"

Pogue shook his head smiling, "Yeah, it was fine. Talked to George Simms and John Putnam about running for mayor. They seemed to think I could be Ipswich's youngest mayor in history." He said looking at Victoria.

"Well, if anyone could..."

"What happened to you?" He asked obviously just as curious as she had been.

"I met my brother. And Edmund couldn't be more opposite than Caleb."

"I know right?!" Pogue said looking at her.

"It's weird," Victoria agreed looking into Pogue's eyes, "Like he should be just like Caleb but he isn't at all, yet I love him exactly the same way." Victoria shook her head. "Do you think it will ever be easier? Less weird?"

Pogue shrugged, "I dunno, Jack and Sabine talk about their dreams pretty calmly. So maybe."

Victoria nodded, "I want to see Cassius and Mera. I want to know when they were from."

Pogue shrugged, "I dunno but Jack and Sabine seem to dream about them a lot."

"Do you think it is weird that Anne and Henry never talk about the dreams? Like, do they even have them?"

Pogue looked at her, "I think it's more of a ... Undiscussed thing in those days."

Victoria nodded, "It's crazy."

"Hey Tori!" Both Pogue and Victoria turned to see Caleb jogging up the hall to see them.

"Hello my brother dearest!" Victoria said brightly.

Caleb gave her a funny look as he came to stand beside them but Pogue snorted at her use of Sabine's constant greeting for _her_ brother. "Uh, ok?" Caleb looked at Pogue who was shaking his head at Victoria.

She smiled at her brother, "Don't call me that." He rolled his eyes and Victoria simply smiled back sweetly, "What's up? How was Algebra?" Victoria asked, smiling at her brother.

"Fine. Uh, I just wanted to see if you had a free block after lunch, I wanted to run some stuff by you." Caleb said slightly awkwardly, trying to focus on Victoria.

"Maybe later? I can't right now, last exam, English, gotta study for the rest of break. Which I actually have to get to, so I am gonna love ya and leave ya, guys." She gave Caleb a quick kiss on the cheek, she looked at Pogue and smiled, "Pogue," He smiled at her and with that Victoria took off down the hall.

Caleb's eyes fell on Pogue who was smiling after Victoria as he watched her run down the hallway. "Dude," Caleb snapped. Pogue looked at him.

"Yeah man," Pogue fell into step with Caleb heading towards the front doors of their school.

"So, what, you guys have inside jokes now?" Caleb asked trying to keep his voice light but the conversation Caleb just had with Reid weighted heavily on his mind.

Pogue shrugged, "Kinda hard not too."

Caleb just decided to stop dancing around the subject and grabbed Pogue's arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. "Look man, we need to talk."

Pogue obliged but looked like he already knew where this was going, "Ok,"

"Do you guys know what you are doing here?" Caleb asked bluntly.

Pogue crossed his arms and looked like he was holding back his frustration, "Me and Victoria?" Caleb nodded, and Pogue took a deep breath, "Think it's pretty clear that we are trying to figure this out as we go. There isn't really a playbook for this, Caleb."

"I know Pogue, but have you thought about where Reid ends up in all this?"

Pogue's brow furrowed, his eyes darkening, "I would think your biggest concern would be Victoria, 'in all of this'."

Caleb watched his best friend closely, aware of Pogue's change in attitude, as well as his insinuation,"Well, of course she is. But Reid is really torn up about all of this and I just-"

"Honestly Caleb, I am fed up with looking after Reid."

Caleb straightened up, "This isn't about 'looking after' Reid. I know you are going through a lot but he's been your friend since we were in diapers."

Pogue shook his head, "You say that like I don't already know that." Caleb could tell he was getting frustrated.

Caleb crossed his own arms, feeling like he was looking at his best friend through a new lens. "Well, it would seem you need reminding, you and Victoria constantly chatting and having inside jokes doesn't make this easier for him." Pogue scoffed and turned from Caleb to face the chalk board but Caleb persisted, "Look, this has been an insane year, with Chase, and then all of us," Caleb lowered his voice, " _Ascending,_ Tori coming home and then she ascended. We have had a lot to deal with. "

Pogue looked at Caleb with his brow furrowed, "And what Caleb? You think I don't care that us finding out that we are," Pogue also lowered his voice, " _doublegangers_ makes things more complicated? You make it sound like it was a choice."

 _"_ I didn't say that, but if you had said something about the dreams when Victoria first got home it might have helped some."

Pogue shook his head, "I've told you-"

"Yeah, I know. But ya didn't. And Reid is her boyfriend now." Caleb took a deep breath feeling himself getting caught up in his own irritation at a situation he couldn't fix himself, "Maybe when they leave town things will calm down a bit."

Caleb watched a muscle flex in Pogue's jaw and his eyes flared. "Good to know where your priorities are." He hefted his bag on his shoulder and went to walk by Caleb but Caleb grabbed Pogue's arm stopping him.

"Pogue-" Caleb said apologetically not sure how this was deteriorating so fast. He used to be able to know how Pogue's mind worked faster than Pogue did. But now...

Pogue wrenched his arm from Caleb's hand, "No Caleb, I'm done. You have no idea what it's like. No one does. Except her. I have loved her my ..." Pogue stuttered, realizing he was speaking the truth for the first time since discovering they were doublegangers but at the same time he felt empowered by it, "I can't even say whole life because it's more than that. It's everything. She _is_ my life. If she wants me to be a friend for the rest of time, I will. But if there is even a chance she wants me, I'm not gonna apologize for that. I don't give a shit if that means Reid gets his heart broken. Because what he has with her, a few months? I've had lifetimes and it will still _never_ be enough. So, sorry if I don't smile and wave when she and Reid take off so he can go partying in Europe." With that Pogue left Caleb standing in the classroom.

Caleb had always been the leader of their group, the mediator in any squabble, no matter how big or small. But right now he didn't feel like that. No, right now he felt powerless, even with the power of two men. He felt like he was not only losing control of the situation but like he was losing his best friend and possibly his sister all at the same time. Again. Only this time it was Pogue instead of Reid. He didn't see a way out of this with the pieces of their lives all still intact. Someone was going to get hurt, and as Caleb got ready to leave the class room and find Sarah for lunch, he tried his best not to think about who would get the short end of the stick.

A/N: Glad everyone is liking the story and love all the input about who Victoria should end up with! Keep it coming, and I hope you enjoyed the update.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Victoria opened her eyes slowly and blinked. She looked up at her alarm clock. It was quarter after five. She rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling. She ran a hand over her face.

It had been a rainy afternoon in England... Victoria sat up, taking a deep breath. It was her fourth dream as Lady Anne Danvers, but by far the most intimate. She and Henry had been sitting in a living room. They had snuck away from all the lords and ladies, all the chaperones who hovered around them constantly.

Just to sit in a quiet drawing room together. Talking. He was reading her poetry. She had looked out the window, the morning sunrise was bright orange, and fiery. At Henry's request she had let her hair down from her unbearably tight hair cap under the ridiculously structured bonnet, that was evidently the height of fashion in French style like their Queen Ann Boleyn.

How the world had changed... Victoria couldn't really imagine anyone she knew reading poetry and only talking after getting to be alone with their boyfriend. She couldn't imagine suggesting to Reid they read Chaucer instead of make out or more. But Lady Anne had been just as happy to listen to Henry read her poetry as Victoria was to do anything really….

Victoria swallowed.

It was like cold water running down her back. The realization she was coming too. It made her feel …. awful. She buried the thought deep down in her chest. Folded it up and put it in a tight box and locked that box in her mind. To be forgotten about.

Victoria got up off her bed and grabbed Caleb's hoody, pulling it over her bra. She reached on the ground and found a pair of fleece pyjama bottoms, discarded only to be worn to the bathroom and back in this unusually warm spring. She pulled them on over her x-men panties and left her dorm room, trying to avoid waking her room mate.

Victoria slowly walked up the stairs to the boys dorm. "Vicky!" She turned at the half hushed call of her name. She stopped and turned to find Sarah dashing up to her, tying up her house coat around her waist. "Wait up,"

Victoria obliged on the stairs, waiting for her, "Morning," Victoria offered as her brother's girlfriend caught up with her.

"Morning," Sarah smiled at her brightly, her smile genuine. Victoria kind of marvelled at Sarah. She kind of reminded Victoria of sunshine. She just seemed so happy all the time. Made perfect sense she was with Caleb and even more sense that they had been named Spencer's Prom King and Queen. Much to Keira and Aaron's chagrin. "You going to say good bye to the boys?"

Victoria considered giving a snide remark about how she had started wondering the halls at ungodly hours for fun but decided it was to early for that level of sarcasm, so instead she just nodded.

Sarah was watching her closely though and soon asked, "How you doing?" Sarah asked her face showing signs of concern.

Victoria shrugged, "Oh ya know," Caleb had told Sarah everything, which was fine with Victoria. He had asked her permission before he told Sarah, but Victoria had told him she didn't want to be the reason Caleb kept secrets from Sarah. "Getting by,"

Sarah watched Victoria out of the corner of her eyes, "Must be pretty hard for you." Victoria looked at Sarah, "I mean, to be going through everything."

Victoria shrugged, "Somethings are easier than others." Was the only vague answer she was able to muster at this early hour.

They turned the corner and headed up the last flight of stairs to the boys dorms. "How are things with Reid?" Sarah asked. She tried to make it sound like she was asking one of her girlfriends about their boyfriend, like everything was normal. But her voice was too overly concerned sounding to really pull it off.

Victoria's instant natural response would have been to get defensive and snap something at Sarah but she took a deep breath as they stepped onto the landing of the boys floor to see Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid all coming out of their rooms at once.

Victoria knew his eyes were on her as soon as she stepped onto the floor. She didn't need to look, she didn't even need to glance, she just knew, like a sixth sense that Pogue was looking right at her. Like he knew she would come up the stairs. But Victoria stayed looking at the ground before looking up. Her eyes instantly went to Pogue but only for a second before she forced them to look at Reid who was talking to Tyler and hadn't noticed her yet.

Victoria looked at Sarah. Sarah instantly looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be prying into your life." She said hurriedly.

"No, it's fine. I just don't know...what to...say, to that question." She stuttered.

Sarah nodded, like she understood Victoria's non-answer, "Wanna just say goodbye to them right now and then talk later?"

Victoria nodded and they started to walk towards the boys, "Hey, Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"You're coming up to Boston for State, right?" Sarah nodded at Victoria's question, "Do you wanna...do you wanna maybe drive up together? My new ride is sick."

Sarah nodded smiling, "Most definitely!" As they came up to the boys, Caleb effortlessly put his arm around Sarah and kissed her hello.

"Most definitely what?" He asked.

Reid smiled at Victoria and came over wrapping her in a hug as well. Victoria laced her hands up under his arms and held him close. Breathing in the smell of him. Remembering when all she ever wanted was to be in his arms. It felt so long ago now... Had it really only been a week and a half? "Morning," he said into her ear. Victoria mumbled the greeting back but more into his shoulder than anything else. She tried not to consider just how sad his voice sounded to her now.

As he let her go, Victoria heard Sarah explain, "Well, Victoria and I made the executive decision that we are gonna drive up to Boston together."

"Ah," Caleb simply said, raising his eyebrows.

"That sounds like trouble," Tyler said without looking up. Victoria looked at him from where she was standing beside Reid, and punched him in the arm. "Ow,"

"Serves you right," Sarah snapped sassily.

Victoria's eyes glanced over the boys whose bags were just outside their respective doors. "You guys going up together?"

"Yeah," Reid answered her, she looked at him but his eyes were trained on the ground.

Victoria felt suddenly out of place. Which was ridiculous but she suddenly very much felt like an intruder, like she didn't belong here. Like she didn't fit in Reid's life any more, in Spencer, anywhere. She suddenly wanted to turn and run back down the hall and out the front doors and not stop, just keep running.

She looked away from Reid's form back down the hall, suddenly she felt _his_ eyes again and looked up and saw Pogue looking directly at her, leaning against his doorway. And it was like time just stopped.

Everything just fell away when their eyes locked. Except for them.

' _We could do it ya know_ ,' Pogues voice echoed in her head and all at once it was the most jarring sensation and yet felt completely natural, like something that had always happened.

' _Do what_?' Now it was Victoria's voice that filled the silence they seemed to be in.

He gave the slightest of shrugs, ' _Just go_.' She stared back at him unable to think anything, unable to believe this was happening, ' _We **don't** fit anymore. I don't want to fit anymore. I don't want to have to try so hard. I want us to be free._ '

Victoria felt her heart stop at his words, the possibility...

"Victoria!" She jumped nearly clean out of her skin, she shook her head and blinked, gasping as Caleb's voice broke into her consciousness. Her eyes surveyed Caleb who was looking directly at her, along with Sarah and Tyler, whom all looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

She took a deep shaky breath and looked over her brothers shoulder at Pogue, no one was looking at him like he was losing it. But she saw him as he had stood up off the door frame, blinking his eyes hard and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

It did happen. It hadn't been in her imagination. That had just happened. She had heard his thoughts in her own mind, she took a gasping breath and Pogue looked up at her, he met her eyes and she knew he knew too. "Tori?!"

She jumped again and looked at her brother. "I'm-I'm fine! Just spaced out, it's fine. Jesus, Caleb, don't call me that." She looked at Reid concerned at what his expression might hold but instead of looking at her, he was glaring at Pogue. Victoria swallowed, had he seen her looking at Pogue? Had he seen that Pogue was using as well?

"You were using," Caleb said in a hushed tone.

Victoria looked at Caleb and she noticed Pogue's eyes go to Caleb as well. "I-What?"

Caleb stepped closer to her, "Not a lot, but I saw your eyes flash. What were you doing?" He was concerned for her. Caleb had been asking her daily about her power, if she was using it and if so, what for. It seemed to her to be her most recent adjustment he was _most_ concerned about.

"I-" Victoria felt Reid's eyes slide from Pogue back to her. She looked at him and his eyes were hard. She swallowed, "Nothing, Caleb. I'm fine." A door down the hall opened as some of the other swim team got up as well and forced them to stop talking.

Caleb was glaring at Victoria obviously not believing her. But Sarah was actually the one to step up to him, place a hand on his arm and say, "She's fine Caleb." Caleb glanced at his girlfriend like he didn't believe her, "We'll be fine!" She smiled up at him.

Caleb took a deep breath, nodded and kissed Sarah on the forehead. "Alright, look after each other. See you in Boston?"

Sarah smiled up at him and nodded as they kissed. Victoria turned to Reid but his expression was closed off. "See you up there," He said in a cold tone, turned and grabbed his bag and started down the hall.

Victoria swallowed and glanced at Tyler. He gave her an awkward, apologetic sort of smile, and picked up his bag heading after Reid. Caleb was watching them with a hard expression. He turned to his sister, with a well meaning shrug.

"He's just-"

Victoria's eyes snapped to her brother, "I know what he is." She looked at the ground, "Leave it alone, Caleb." She shook her head. "I'll see you up there." She turned to walked down the hall but hesitated when she stepped in front of Pogue. He took a step towards her but didn't say anything and she decided against looking at him, she simply wanted to get back to her room so she kept walking.

"I'll see you this afternoon." Sarah kissed Caleb on the cheek and took off after Victoria.

* * *

The four boys sat in complete silence as Tyler's SUV rolled down the old highway. Tyler looked at his best friend in the passengers seat. Reid was staring out the window watching the lush greenery pass by. Tyler glanced into the rearview mirror at Caleb who was sitting behind Reid. Caleb raised his eyebrows and Tyler's eyes glanced directly behind him at Pogue who was looking out of the other side of the vehicle.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all." Tyler said, unable to handle to the uncomfortable silence any longer.

Reid glared at Tyler, "Thanks for the update."

"Oh, leave him alone, Reid," Pogue snapped.

Tyler and Caleb both felt the tension rocket up in the crammed space of the SUV. Suddenly, Tyler wished he had just gritted his teeth and dealt with the silence.

Reid turned and glared into the back seat at Pogue, "Oh yeah, now you are gonna tell me how I am supposed to act as well?"

Pogue shook his head, nostrils flaring, "Wouldn't dream of it. Clearly you always know best, Reid."

Reid turned facing into the backseat, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, _Pogue_?!"

"Guys," Caleb said sitting up, trying to defuse the situation.

"How about you just sit there and leave me alone for the rest of the drive?" Pogue said looking from Caleb's stern eyes back to Reid's face, still talking to Reid in spite of Caleb's interjection.

"How about you tell me what the hell your problem is right fucking now?" Reid yelled.

"My problem?! My problem with you?" Pogue yelled back.

Reid shook his head, giving Pogue a manic looking smile, challenging him, egging him on, "Did I stutter?"

"Guys, the Hummer is supposed to be a place of calm reflection!" Tyler said also trying to relieve the tension.

"Shut up Tyler!" Both Reid and Pogue said in unison.

"And yeah, I do wanna know what your problem is with me. Exactly. I am tired of this pretending that everything is normal bull shit!" Reid said turning back to glare at Pogue.

"My problem with you Reid is your goddamn attitude. The fact you take nothing seriously. My problems with you started when you goddamn took Victoria to Nicky's when she first got home and I didn't pummel the shit out of you when I found you there when I had the goddamn chance."

"Pogue!" Caleb hit his friend on the chest but Pogue didn't take his enraged eyes off Reid.

"No, don't worry about it Caleb, the truth finally comes out!" Reid said also not looking away from Pogue.

"Oh, stop with your vindicated rhetoric Reid. You're just an ass, a pathetic pouting little boy who is treating Victoria like shit because you're not first priority any more."

"Dude, that's unfair," Tyler said into the back seat. But it appeared that neither Pogue nor Reid were aware of either Caleb or Tyler anymore.

"Don't you dare talk to me about Victoria!" Reid growled his voice getting dangerously low.

"Really? Or what? What are you gonna do?" Pogue taunted.

"This is ridiculous! This isn't you guys!" Caleb tried to yell over the din, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, I would just love to put you in your place."

"Go ahead, Reid!"

Tyler slammed his foot on the break bringing the SUV to a fish tailing stop as he saw both Reid and Pogue's eyes turn jet black. "No! This is ridiculous! And definitely NO USING IN THE HUMMER!" He yelled.

Reid and Pogue stared at each other. Caleb opened his mouth to say something when Pogue broke the silence first. "Forget this," Suddenly he opened the door and was out of the SUV in a flash.

"Pogue!" Tyler called after him.

"Oh, what, you gonna run away from me now?!" Reid called after him as well.

"Reid! Stop! Not helping!" Caleb growled struggling with his seat belt before getting out after Pogue.

"Who says I want to help." Reid growled crossing his arms and sinking deeper into his seat.

"Pogue!" Caleb dashed up the road after his friend, "Pogue! Wait up man, what are you gonna do? Walk to Boston?"

"I would rather walk then get back in a car with him." Pogue barked over his shoulder as Caleb caught up with him.

"Dude, we are all just a little keyed up from everything, I think-"

"No Caleb, no, I'm done. Did you not see how he treated Victoria this morning?!"

"Yeah, but-"

"And just like then, you are gonna make excuses for him!" Pogue snapped interrupting Caleb, shaking his head, his hair catching in the breeze.

"Look man, I did the whole interfering with him and Tori when she first got home and I nearly lost my sister. So I am not about to go and do it now. Besides, this is between them-"

Pogue looked up, his expression unsettlingly calm. He shook his head, "But it isn't anymore. Look, you guys go. I'll see you in Boston."

"What are you gonna do? Walk?" Caleb asked scoffing.

"I'll be fine Caleb." Suddenly Pogue looked at him, his eyes jet black and he kicked off hard from the ground, launching upwards. The force of his take off made Caleb stumble back a few steps and Caleb could do nothing but stare up into the blindingly bright blue sky where he thought he saw his friend disappear into.

"Shit!" Caleb turned and stormed back to the Hummer, hating that he felt powerless.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry for the delay in update, life has been crazy! Anyway, hope you enjoy! -Cat

Chapter Twenty-Six

Victoria took a deep breath, trying to settle herself down. She had suddenly felt a wave of anger and frustration roll over her. It was so intense it took her breath away. She shook her head, lifting her overnight bag higher onto her shoulder. She tried to focus and came to a stop in front of Sarah's door and hesitated before knocking. She suddenly wished that she and Sarah had decided to meet at Victoria's dorm. What if she knocked and Kate answered? That would be unbelievably awkward.

Victoria stood in a moment of complete indecision before the door opened. Victoria's breath caught in her throat but to her enormous relief, it was Sarah standing on the other side.

"Hey!" Sarah said brightly, her eyes falling on Victoria. "I was just gonna walk down to your dorm, see if you were ready."

Victoria held up her bag, "Ready," She said smiling.

"Wicked, I was up half the night downloading an awesome new playlist for our road trip." Sarah said stepping out of her room, bag in hand, head bobbing funkily.

The girls walked down the hall, "Sweet, but please tell me there isn't any Brittany Spears or anything on there."

Sarah smiled coyly, "You are on a need to know basis, and trust me these are _all_ good beats. We will be jamming."

"Good, I need to unwind, even if it is for only a couple of hours." They stepped out the front doors into the bright sunlight of the afternoon when suddenly Victoria stopped, her breath caught in her throat. "Whoa,"

Sarah instantly froze, "What? What's wrong?"

"I just... I dunno. That was weird." Victoria looked around before looking at Sarah, "It was like I ...used, but in a big way. But I mean, I didn't, it's like-" Victoria stopped short.

Sarah looked at her, eyes huge, "It's like what?" She prompted.

Victoria furrowed her brow, shaking her head, "I dunno, I think... I think Pogue used... In a big way." She looked up at Sarah suddenly feeling worried. "It's Pogue, I know it." Sarah was already digging through her purse. "What are you doing?" Victoria asked curious.

"I am gonna text Caleb, find out what's going on."

Victoria nodded, "Come on, I am parked over here." Victoria lead the way as Sarah fell into step behind her, eyes glued to her cell phone.

"Oh, look who it is Ladies!" Victoria rolled her eyes at the obnoxiously affected voice suddenly coming up from behind them.

Victoria glanced over her shoulder at Keira Schneider, followed by two of her minions, also from the so called varsity dance squad. Victoria came to a halt at the back of her car, as Sarah looked up from her screen, text evidently having been sent. "What could _you_ possibly want?" Victoria asked harshly crossing her arms. This was not what she needed right while she was worrying about why Pogue was using so much.

"I was just wondering, cause you see, Amy here," Keira nodded in the direction of her blonde minion, "had a date with Tyler they had to postpone. But we were wondering if she should bother or were you planning on moving on to him next?"

Victoria felt rage bubble in her chest, "What the hell did you just say to me?!" She started to march across the parking lot but Sarah stepped in front of her, blocking her off.

"What the hell do you know about it Keira?" Sarah snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at Keira.

"Well, half the school is talking about it. Didn't you hear? How freshmen heard Victoria asking Pogue if he enjoyed their night together, straight from the whore's mouth. Oh, did I not say horse's?" Keira cackled a laugh as Victoria felt her mouth drop open.

"Not that it matters what the hell you think. But that isn't what was said." Victoria snapped over Sarah's shoulder.

"Oh, I am sure. Is that why you had to leave that school in London? Sleeping with to many of the boys? Starting wars between best friends? I mean aren't they all sort of like your brothers?" Keira said leaning back on one foot, her minions both laughing hysterically, like she was the funniest thing since the invention of the sitcom.

"You bitch!" Victoria growled. She just wanted to let go. To finally be able to do something with all her pent up tension and frustration, and taking it out on Keira seemed like a great idea. Sarah glanced at Victoria and instantly dodged in front of her.

"No! No, calm down! Victoria leave it!" Sarah struggled against Victoria pushing her back towards the Cobra. "Not here." She hissed, "She isn't worth it."

It took a second before Victoria realised she was using. Sarah's absolutely frantic expression tipped her off. She realised how clear everything was around her. She stumbled back, letting Sarah push her, trying to take deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Suddenly there was a deafening bang and all the girls jumped. Keira turned to look in the direction of the noise and her eyes fell on her cream coloured BMW coupe.

"Oh my god, what the hell?" She squealed.

"Oh my god, Keira did someone slash your tires?!" The brunette minion asked looking at the shredded rubber that used to be Keira's tires.

"Come on," Sarah snapped pushing Victoria towards the Camero, "We need to leave."

Victoria couldn't argue. She turned and meant to just dash to the drivers side of the Camereo but both she and Sarah stopped suddenly when they turned to see Kate. She was about three cars over from them, getting into her Jeep Wrangler, but she was standing stock still looking right at Sarah and Victoria, obviously having just seen everything that transpired between Keira and Victoria.

Victoria felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. This had to be one of the worst mornings of her life.

"Kate," Sarah said stepping towards her roommate and best friend.

Kate's cold eyes travelled from Victoria to Sarah. She simply shook her head and got into her Jeep slamming the drivers door.

"Shit." Sarah said. Kate peeled out of the parking lot at such a velocity that it made Victoria think her jeep might just topple over.

Victoria looked at her, "What?"

"I - I sorta forgot, with everything that has been going on, that I said I would drive up with Kate, to Boston." The girls watched Kate speed down the road and away from the school. Victoria felt a sinking feeling in her chest, great another relationship ruined because of her. Sarah took a deep breath. "Come on, let's go."

Victoria handed Sarah the keys. Sarah looked up at her, "Please, I am too distracted." Sarah nodded and both girls turned and quickly got into the Cobra.

Sarah's phone dinged and she looked at the screen, "Caleb says everything is fine. Long story. Will tell us when we get there, but everyone is fine."

Victoria slumped into the passengers seat, "Can we not just have one day!?"

Sarah put the car in gear and reversed out of Victoria's parking spot. "Aww, where would the fun be in that?"

* * *

It was a fast pool but no one was as fast as the Spencer swim team. They dominated for their final year, all winning gold in their individual swims and then the relay was a piece of cake. Reid considered what a good call it was for Caleb to have switched up their plan and had Pogue gain the lead by starting, followed by Tyler than Reid, than finishing strong himself. Mainly as there was no guarantee Reid wouldn't have kicked Pogue in the face while jumping in the water. It would have been tricky but Reid was confident he could have managed it.

Now it was after hours and Reid wandered down into the hotel's lobby, making a b-line for the bar. He was making a conscious effort to avoid everyone. Victoria, Pogue, Caleb. He didn't want to deal with any of them. Pogue pretending that Reid wasn't worthy to lick the dirt from his boots. Caleb pretending that somehow everything would just turn around and come out hunky dory or even worse, Victoria pretending like nothing was wrong one minute and then running from him like he had the plague the next.

He felt like he was losing his mind. Like he was losing everything. And nothing he did made anything better, so why bother? Victoria wanted to behave like everything was fine, she could live in denial all she wanted. But unless she was planning on coming to him and telling him that the shit with Pogue was nothing to worry about he wasn't gonna chase after her. Especially after his most recent confrontation with Pogue on the drive out. Reid was pissed and couldn't seem to unwind from it.

Reid sat at a bar stool and knocked on the well polished surface. The twenty something bartender, with the pretentiously curled hipster moustache looked at Reid with a cool gaze. "Sorry, kid. No dice. Beat it and go have a milkshake or something."

Reid leaned forward on the bar his eyes shifting into a cold black onyx, "No, you looked at my ID remember? I'm twenty-one."

The bartender's supercilious look melted into one of dopey happiness, "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"You did, and you were gonna get me a double rum and coke."

"Of course!" The bartender smacked his own forehead before nodding vigorously, "Sorry for the hold up, this one will be on the house, sir."

Reid sat back on his stool, " 'Course it will."

He glanced around the bar, it was pretty empty even though it was late. After the meet was over Reid had taken off out of the back of the change rooms and just roamed around Boston. Unable to pretend to be excited about some bullshit medals that always mattered more to Caleb and Pogue. Sure he had gotten more into swimming this year but it was a way of releasing pent up energy. It didn't really matter to him anymore. He felt like nothing mattered anymore.

"Hey you," Reid looked up and let his cold gaze fall on Kate as she appeared on the bar stool beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked not bothering to beat around the bush.

Kate raised an eyebrow at him, scoffing but answered all the same, "I bought my ticket and paid for the room at the beginning of the year. Sarah and I were supposed to come up together, I mean I have been cheering you guys on for the last four years. Anyway, she decided to bail on me to come up with Victoria. So I thought screw it, and came up anyway."

Reid watched her, "Uhhh..." Reid wasn't exactly sure what Kate was expecting him to say.

She shrugged, "Seemed like a good spite filled idea at the time." Reid couldn't help but chuckle, She shrugged, "Now however, I just wish I was back in my dorm under my comforter." Kate stared at the bar in front of her looking like she wanted to disappear.

The bartender appeared putting a glass in front of Reid, he looked at Kate, "I am sorry Miss, but this bar is for patrons over the legal limit. I am gonna need you to leave."

Kate looked from the drink in front of Reid, to Reid to the bartender and opened her mouth to argue but Reid leaned over the bar, catching the bartenders eyes, Reid felt his eyes flash. "No, she's with me."

The bartender got that slightly dopey look again, before nodding. He smiled at Kate, "What are you having gorgeous?"

Reid looked at Kate and smiled, raising his eyebrows. Kate looked at him, "Uh," She looked back at the bartender, "A Bellini?"

"Certainly Miss," The bartender scurried over to start her drink.

Kate watched him, before looking back at Reid, "Oh my god, how much did you tip him?"

Reid shrugged, "Just used my natural charm,"

"Right," Kate shook her head as she watched Reid take a sip of his very stiff drink. "How are you?"

Reid glanced at her, "Since when did you care?"

Kate shrugged, "I dunno, seems like we are kinda in the same boat."

Reid looked at her, "How do you figure that?" His eyes narrowed. He didn't know what Kate knew and what she didn't.

"Well- thank you." She picked up her drink as soon as the bartender put it in front of it and took a sip, her nose wrinkling a bit. "With the whole Victoria Pogue thing."

"I don't know-"

"Oh don't give me the routine Reid. You know what I mean. The way they started acting together. I just wish they would stop treating us like we are total chumps." She took another, deeper, sip of her drink.

Reid glanced over his shoulder at her, taking another drink. "Nothing is going on between them, if that's what you mean."

Kate looked up from her drink and scoffed, "Not from what I've heard."

Reid narrowed his eyes, turning to face her, "Well, why don't you tell me what you've heard and we will go from there."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Victoria sat in her hotel room looking at the ceiling. Reid had disappeared after the last race and now no one knew where he was. She didn't know what to expect. Caleb had filled her in about the car ride and she felt so anxious she could barely breath. She didn't know what to do but she knew she didn't want to hurt either Reid or Pogue. But how could she leave Reid? When he had done nothing wrong? When he had changed his whole life for her? Let alone to be with one of his best friends?

Victoria sat up. That was a jump. She didn't even know if Pogue wanted to be with her. But if he felt anything like she did... There was no denying it now. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She felt when he was angry, she knew when he used. She knew when he looked at her and now she could hear him in her own mind? She couldn't fight it anymore. She loved Pogue. Whether it was fate or simply because they were doublegangers she didn't know but she couldn't fight it anymore. She had to admit it to herself just to keep her own sanity.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Victoria leapt up and crossed the room, she opened the door and Pogue was standing there. He looked up at her, and Victoria lost her breath, he really was perfect looking. Even compared to all the different ways she had seen him over their life times, this was her favourite. His hair, his build, it was all perfect. Right here and right now.

"I need to talk to you," Pogue said walking into her hotel room past her.

"Come on in," She mumbled closing the door behind him. She hadn't actually seen him all day. It would seem quite a few men in her life were now avoiding her. Pogue stood in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, back to Victoria. "Pogue, I-"

"No Victoria," he turned and his hazel eyes seemed to glow in her low lit hotel room, "I have to explain about today- on the ride home-"

Without thinking about it, Victoria crossed the room to stand in front of him, "Are you ok?"

He seemed caught of guard by the question, "Uh, yeah..."

Victoria shook her head, "Cause I felt you use this morning, and I was totally freaked that something terrible was going on." She crossed her arms looking at him.

"That's normal, we all can feel when one uses in a big way, kind of like a start." He said, looking reassuringly at her.

But Victoria knew it wasn't that. She shook her head, "No, it wasn't like that. I _knew_ it was you. So, I'm gonna ask you one more time." She took anther step towards him closing the gap even more, "Are you ok?"

He looked down into her blue eyes and she felt her breathing start to catch in her chest like she suddenly couldn't get enough air. He shook his head, "Victoria, I'm -" He looked away, his eyes scanning the room as if looking for a life preserver to grab on to. Victoria knew he was uncomfortable; Pogue hated not being in control. He looked at her, running a hand through his hair. "I can't breath without you." Victoria felt her mouth open a little at the unexpected declaration, "I can't function. I can't think." He stepped forward closing the gap between them, taking her strongly by the arms, electricity shooting up both of their arms, "All I can think about is you, what you're doing, how your day is going. And I know I shouldn't be. I know it's not my place, but I don't care- I can't care anymore, because all I really care about is you."

"Pogue, I-" Victoria started but was glad when Pogue interrupted because she genuinely didn't know what she was even planning on saying.

He shook his head, "If there is even a chance..." Suddenly, he leaned forward, his lips came down on hers as he pulled her into his chest. It was like fireworks, going off inside her body. Victoria had never felt like this before. His lips were so warm and soft against hers, it was like they were simply melting into each other. Her arms desperately wrapped themselves around his neck as he pulled her against his chest, holding her tightly.

He pulled back slightly, she opened her eyes to look at him, but Pogue's were firmly shut, his long lashes fanning out over the tops of his cheeks. His breath matched hers, rapid and desperate. "I love you, Victoria." Victoria couldn't think about anything else other than the joy that swelled in her chest at his words, and she didn't want to think about it too much, complicate it, as so little in her life seemed easy or natural any more.

She pushed against his hold on her, rolling on to the balls of her feet and kissed him again, this time catching him off guard. His hand found her hair as he deepened the kiss and Victoria felt herself being carried off into oblivion, when-

Victoria's phone vibrated off the side table and clattered to the ground. Victoria jumped at the noise and Pogue froze.

When it stayed still on the ground Victoria knew it was simply an email notification but as the phone interrupted the kiss, breaking its spell, it also brought reality back to them both. Before letting his arms drop, Pogue gently kissed Victoria on the forehead, then let her go, stepping back from her. Victoria took a deep breath.

She looked at Pogue who seemed to be staring at her jet black pedicure pretty intently. Probably just as aware of the weight of the words he just said, as she was.

"I love you." She said it simply because there really wasn't anything else for her to say.

Pogue looked up at her suddenly, his eyes huge, "What?"

Victoria stared at him, shaking her head and not being able to keep from chuckling at his apparent shock, "Come on, was there really any doubt?" She shrugged.

"I just didn't- Everyone has been-" he stuttered.

Victoria stepped back to him, closing the gap once again, "I don't care about anyone else. People can think what they want, say what they want... It doesn't matter to me. Only you do." Pogue reached out and took her arms, she let her hands rest on his chest allowing the electricity to shoot through her fingers, revealing in the sensation as it explored her body rather than fighting it, "But,"

Pogue took a deep breath, leaning his forehead down on hers, "No... no, don't say but."

His hands moved up to her shoulders and Victoria put a hand on his cheek, letting her thumb brush over his cheekbone, revelling in the new found ability to touch him, " _But_ before we do this, I need to talk to Reid."

Pogue stiffened like he didn't expect her to go there. Victoria found herself talking, as if she wanted to explain herself, letting her hand drop back onto his chest, her fingers worrying the worn cotton of his sleeveless t-shirt, "I just need to put an end to things with him first. He doesn't deserve to be-" she faltered, "This isn't his fault. The least I can do is go talk to him before anything..." She looked up at Pogue and his eyes seemed to be a whirlwind of emotions, but the one she saw the most was empathy. She found herself once again feeling breathless looking up at him. "Happens,"

"Can I do anything?" He asked her.

Victoria shook her head then looked up at him "Actually, could you... Could you stay here? Wait for me?"

Pogue blinked, "What, you're gonna talk to him now!?"

Victoria shrugged, "Why would I wait? Exams are done, state is done. I need to talk to him now, I can't go back to the way things were. It would feel like pretending."

Pogue looked at her, "You sure you want me to wait?"

She nodded, "Do you mind?"

He shook his head, "No," he looked like he wanted to kiss her but stopped himself, "I'll be here when you get back."

Victoria nodded, turned, grabbed her copy of Reid's room key and left Pogue standing alone in her hotel room.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Pogue watched the hotel room door close and let go of the enormous breath he had been holding in. He let himself fall back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Victoria said she loved him. He had said he loved her! He really couldn't believe it. But he knew after the disastrous ride up he was over pretending. He didn't want to dance around it any more. Especially if she was planning on leaving. Pogue just felt that if she had left with Reid, then it never could have been... Things would have been different. And it was worth the risk, that had paid off.

Victoria loved him.

She had said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but he was still shocked to hear it. Like it was too good to be true. Like she wasn't experiencing the memories the same way he was, and just wanted to be pals. But that wasn't the case.

Now she was going to break up with Reid. Instantly guilt washed over Pogue. He sat up, hating that this meant one of his best friend would be getting hurt. But at the same time, it was what it was. And Victoria was right, the sooner the better. Pogue wished he had broken things off with Kate the instant Victoria arrived back at Spencer but he didn't know. And breaking a person you love's heart... It isn't an easy thing.

Pogue didn't like to think about the consequences awaiting him tomorrow morning when they were all checking out. What would Reid be like? What would Caleb say? He covered his face with his hands and Victoria's voice played in his head, ' _I don't care about anyone else...'_

Suddenly, the phone on the bed side table started to ring. Pogue looked at it. He glanced at the clock, it was nearly quarter to one. He hadn't realised it was that late when he came over to Victoria's room. After a moments hesitation, he rolled over on to his stomach and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said casually.

Nothing.

On his stomach, Pogue saw Victoria's cell phone on the ground and reached down picking it up and putting it on the side table, "Hello?" He asked again, he looked at the spare card key on the side table, "Room 437?" Again nothing. Suddenly the line went dead. He looked at the receiver. Misdial from the front desk possibly? After all, who called a room phone when everyone had cell phones?

* * *

Reid hung up his phone. Kate sat watching him quietly. He stared at the empty glasses in front of them for a moment. Letting each emotion roll over him.

"Well?" Kate said, sounding like the drinks she had were making her a little overly gleeful.

Reid looked at her, eyes half closed considering his options. "No answer." She shrugged, emptying her glass. "Want another?"

Kate nodded eagerly as Reid waved at the now glassy eyed bartender, while turning off his phone.

* * *

Pogue turned as the door opened and Victoria came in. She looked worried.

"What's up?" Pogue asked looking at her, standing up.

She shrugged, crossing her arms, "He still isn't in his room," She blinked, looking lost in thought. Pogue looked at the clock. It was just after one. "I am just gonna try calling him," Victoria said, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Your phone is on the side table." He said pointing to it.

She nodded, walking across the room with purpose. She picked up her phone and typed in her code, then seemed to hesitate. Victoria looked up at Pogue, "I have an email here from your dad."

"What?" Pogue rose to stand beside Victoria and look over her shoulder. "What about?" Pogue couldn't help but ask.

Victoria shrugged, "He says he hopes we are having a good time in Boston. Now that exams are done he would like to see me when I get back into town, at my soonest convenience. He says its important but not urgent." Victoria looked up at Pogue her blue eyes looking into his stormy ones. "Do you know what he is talking about?"

Pogue shook his head reading the email over her shoulder, although it only said what she had read. "No clue,"

Victoria took a deep breath, "Guess I will find out tomorrow." She shook her head looking a little overwhelmed.

Pogue put a hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be fine. You know that right?"

Victoria looked at him with an amused look on her face, "You know, the funniest thing about this whole situation?" Pogue shook his head, no idea what she was alluding to, "I mean, it's you ...and _me_. We couldn't be more different."

She shook her head sitting on the edge of the bed, Pogue crossed his arms looking down at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have lived a life that leads you to believe just that; that everything will be just fine." Pogue furrowed his brow as Victoria spoke, not making eye contact with him, instead choosing to focus somewhere around his knees.

He knelt down in front of her and realised she was getting anxious, like everything was just building too much, "Victoria, it will-"

He went to reach for her knees but she jumped, tensing, and cut him off, "No Pogue! See, this is what I mean! You and I have different definitions of 'fine'. I am a _gong show_ ninety percent of the time and you are... Well, you. So, ya know, I feel like you can't possibly understand what I am rambling about so I am just gonna shut up now." Victoria crossed her arms, chewing on her bottom lip.

He raised an eyebrow, " 'I'm ' _me_ '?" He asked simply.

"You know, valedictorian, going to Harvard, perfect couple all through school," Victoria went a little red at the mention of that, Pogue raised both his eyebrows at her but Victoria simply rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You never get in trouble, you do what is expected of you. Have your life pulled together." Victoria took a deep breath as if pointing these things out would make Pogue leap up and run from the room. "Not me, basically."

"Victoria," He said calmly, his voice having an even timber that to anyone else would be extremely relaxing but Victoria seemed to be fighting it. "We have known each other our whole lives. And you working yourself up-"

Victoria glared at him, "And you don't think this situation deserves that? Everything feels like it is going to shatter apart tomorrow and we are gonna be left in this hurricane of my making and I just don't know if you really wanna be caught in all that."

Pogue leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of her, against the edge of the mattress and looked up at her, "I was going to say, it will be fine, and if not," She looked up meeting his eye, "I will make it fine for you. Whatever that takes. Always." Her eyes held on to his like a life vest in the middle of an ocean. "Victoria, I know who you are, even if you think I don't. Neurosis and all. And I am here, beside you, no matter what. This isn't your fault, these were just the cards we were dealt. You did the best you could to do what you thought was best, and you are still doing that. Have faith in yourself."

Victoria watched him, "You are a really good man, Pogue."

Pogue rolled his eyes, giving her a half smile, "You make me wanna be better."

Victoria blinked, "Ok," She said blushing awkwardly and Pogue felt he might be coming on a bit strong for Victoria's current comfort level.

He rested back on his heels not wanting to spook her, "Do you want me to leave while you call Reid?"

Victoria opened her mouth, shut it, seemed to think about it and shrug. "Yes?" She instantly shook her head, "No." She looked at him guiltily, "I dunno, is that weird?"

Pogue shrugged nonchalantly, "I will do what you want Victoria. Whatever you want."

She looked deep into his eyes as if wishing to read his mind and suddenly it happened again, just like that morning in the hallway, ' _Thank you'_. Her voice filled his mind.

Their breath caught in their throats as they maintained eye contact. For the first time being able to acknowledge what had happened. "Trippy," Victoria said chuckling nervously.

Pogue shook his head, "Mind blowing."

Victoria nodded.

They sat staring at each other for a minute. As if mesmerized.

Suddenly, Victorka took a deep breath, breaking the spell. She blinked, "I should phone Reid," Pogue nodded and seamlessly slide into the bed to sit beside her.

Victoria swallowed and looked back at her phone and dialled. She held the phone to her ear and couldn't help but hold her breath.

"It's Reid. You know what to do." She hung up. No rings.

Victoria looked at Pogue, "His phone is off."

Pogue looked at her, "What now?"

Victoria at back at him, "We wait?"

Pogue reached over and took her hand, "Then we wait."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hi all, sorry for the delay. I am hoping to get a few more chapters up this weekend, and I hope you all enjoy this update, starting with a dream! Enjoy -Cat

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 _He watched her across the courtyard. She was beautiful but he had always known that. She had always been the most captivating in any room or place, at least as far as he was concerned. He charged up the last few stairs leading into the villa._

 _"Mera!" She spun around at his call and saw him. A brilliant smile lit up her face as she turned at his voice. Within an instant she had her skirts gathered in her hands and was running across the courtyard, throwing herself into his arms, disregarding his mud spattered breastplate._

 _"You're home," She whispered into his neck._

 _"Just as I promised," He said crushing her against him. He put her down and she pulled back to inspect her husband._

 _"Your hair, your lovely hair," She ran a hand over his now freshly shorn head. He knew she would comment as soon as he got home._

 _"Ahh," He scoffed, running a hand over his now nearly bald head, "The men had a hard time with the lice, we all shaved to reduce their spread. Darius was none too gentle with the razor either." He smiled at her and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek. "Do not fear, it will grow back." She smiled up at him. She looked radiant, her long black hair braided back from her face, her bright blue eyes shone as she looked up at him. "I need to bathe and then to sleep but I want to see my child first and foremost."_

 _If it was even possible her smile got brighter, "Come this way, and meet your son."_

 _He looked at her, "A son? We have a son?"_

 _She nodded in the face of his awed excitement, "Yes, we do. Come." Mera slipped her hand into Cassius's and led him through their home._

 _It had been a long year he had been away. A tough campaign trying to stabilize the empire. He wasn't sure how much longer he could be a soldier for a dying a cause. Control was being lost on all fronts of their great Roman Empire, and leaving had been hard. Too hard to ride away from a very pregnant Mera, knowing she would bring their child into the world alone. Unsure if she would still be here, whole and healthy, when he returned. But she was. Cassius feared when his luck would run out._

 _They walked into their bed chamber and he saw the elaborate crib at the end of the bed. A nursemaid rocking it gently._

 _Mera pulled him to the end of the crib and smiled up at him, "Cassius, this is your son."_

 _She reached into the crib and picked up the hefty looking baby. He certainly looked like a happy, healthy little boy. His big eyes were green, like Cassius's and he took in his father with big awe filled eyes. Mera bounced the baby in her arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Marcus this is your father, your Papa."_

 _Cassius looked up into Mera's face, "You are very brave, I am sorry you were alone."_

 _She looked at him, "Juno protected me, just as you protected Rome." Cassius nodded. "Would you like to hold him?" She asked eagerly._

 _Cassius's heart swelled at the thought but he was also aware of how young Marcus kept eyeing his breastplate and armour with great trepidation._

 _"That is all that has pulled me through this campaign, but perhaps a wash is in order first. I would like to be dressed as a man and not a soldier when I hold him." Mera watched him closely, a small smile pulling at her lips as she watched Cassius with glowing eyes. She gently handed the little one back to the nurse maid and turned back to her husband._

 _"Yes, my liege," She took him by the arm, "You have earned that right," She guided him slowly through their home into the baths._

 _The room was beautifully cool in comparison to the sweltering heat of the rest of the house. "Let me assist you, my lord." She said teasingly, her fingers working the clasps on his breast plate. "I am glad you are home." She said to him quietly among the lapping of the water._

 _"As am I," He watched as she carefully shifted the breast plate off his body and to the bench just behind them. Cassius stretched as he pulled off his under shirt. Cassius let his pteruges clatter to the mosaic tiled floor, the studs on the strips of leather echoing around the walls. Without hesitation he walked into the hot water, letting it finally relax all his tight muscles._

 _He sank beneath the surface of the water, letting everything fall away from him. The filth from being on the road, the screams of the soldiers they had met in battle, only trying to defend what was theirs until the Romans had deemed it theirs. He felt himself losing purpose, direction._

 _He surfaced to see Mera handing his worn leather skirt to a servant before turning back to face him with a contented smile. "Join me." He demanded smiling up at her._

 _Mera simply smiled as she reached up to the ornate clasps on the shoulders of her gown. Unclasped she let the garment flutter to the floor and stepped out of it. She slowly waded, naked, into the water towards him. Soon she was in his arms again as they floated in the lightly perfumed water._

 _She ran her hands over his face as if trying to memorize every plain of bone structure. "Do you think anyone has ever been in love as much as we are?" She asked smiling at him, her undeniable, unending smile._

 _"Never," With that he let his lips descend on his wife._

* * *

Victoria's eyes opened. She blinked and looked at Pogue, laying beside her on the bed. Both of them laying on top of the blankets. He was on his back, his face turned towards her and he looked so peaceful.

She took a deep breath. So _that_ was Cassius and Mera. Ancient Rome. It was if she could still feel the hot water washing over her body. She wondered how long Pogue would stay asleep. It had been a peaceful dream so it was possible he would sleep for a while. He needed his rest after the swim meet.

Victoria sat up. She looked at the clock on the side table on Pogue's other side. It was only just after four am. Was this night ever going to be over? She ran a hand over her hair, trying to organize her own mind, but that was proving difficult. No surprise really.

She saw her phone on the bed beside her. Victoria picked it up and dialled.

Again no rings, "It's Reid. You know what to do." Victoria pursed her lips and hung up the phone. She had no intention of leaving a message. What could she possibly say on a voicemail anyway?

She took a moment thinking about what to do. She looked at Pogue, still passed out laying on the bed next to her. She made a decision. She was exhausted by being trapped in limbo, she was ready to claw her way out if she had to, no matter how messy it could get.

Carefully she got off the bed, so as not to disturb Pogue. She grabbed a cardigan to go over her now wrinkled mess of a sundress she hadn't bothered to change out of. Quietly she left the room and padded down the hall to Reid's room and slipped in the key.

It was funny as soon as she opened the door, careful not to let it bang incase he was asleep, she got this intense flutter in her stomach. Like she was doing something inherently wrong by letting herself into his room. But if things had been normal, she wouldn't have given it a second thought. Although, if things were 'normal', she would be sleeping in this room and not hers. With Reid beside her and not Pogue. But nothing was normal anymore...

The curtains were drawn and it was dark in the room. She shuffled forward quietly, slowly, as not to trip over anything. Reid had a propensity for leaving his shoes anywhere and everywhere. She saw the shape on the bed and relaxed knowing at least he had made it back to the room but then she stopped. It wasn't right. Something wasn't right as she let her eyes adjust to darkness.

Reid was in bed, shirtless, passed out, thin hotel comforter draped over his waist, presumably naked by how much of his abs were showing. But it was what was beside him that had Victoria shaking. Laying there was none other than Kate. She was laying on her stomach, slightly turned towards Reid. Her hand casually resting on his chest. The comforter was pulled up to the low of her back leaving the rest of her back exposed and naked.

Victoria stood there frozen. At first she was terrified they could wake up at any second, and had this urge to turn and sprint out of the room. Then rage ripped through her as well and she wanted to just scream at the top of her lungs. But she didn't do either she just stood there. Frozen.

Suddenly she had to leave. Turning her hand brushed her cardigan and she felt something bang on her hand. Her car keys. She took them out of her pocket and looked down at them in her hand feeling slightly numb, the ringing in her ears getting louder and louder. With shaking hands she pulled off her other keys and walked over to the side table. She put the Camaro key beside Reid's phone and turned from the room.

In a haze she entered her room. "There you are." She looked up, Pogue was standing beside the bed looking at her. 'I woke up and you were gone, I wondered..." He trailed off looking across at her. "Victoria." He instantly tensed, "What's wrong?"

Without saying anything Victoria turned into the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet in time to throw up.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Pogue jumped over the bed and ran to the bathroom door in time to see Victoria sit back from the toilet looking shaken. "Victoria, what's going on? Are you ok?" Slowly, as if approaching a spooked animal, Pogue stepped forward before crouching in front of her.

"I'm fine," She said not meeting his eyes. "Can you hand me a face cloth please?"

Pogue stood up and grabbed one off the counter but ran it under some cold water before handing it to her. "Thanks." She said quietly taking it from him.

Pogue crouched down again, "What's going on? Was it the dream?" He knew he was still aware of being in Cassius' mind but the dream hadn't seemed that upsetting but maybe for Victoria...

Instantly, Victoria shook her head. "No, it wasn't the dream." For the first time she met his eyes. "I'm just..." She looked lost and he felt a deep worry nagging at him. But in seconds she blinked and her face went clear, "I just want to go home."

Pogue nodded. "We can do that."

* * *

Consciousness came slowly, with a banging in his head like a jack hammer and a nausea in his stomach like a rolling ocean.

 _"I wonder where they could be..."_ He could remember Kate saying suggestively, her words had sort of blended together. Was that his recollection or had she been slurring?

" _They?"_ Reid had accused.

She had met his eye with the challenge of someone who knew they had truth on their side. " _Look Reid, if you want to be in the land of denial then have at it. Vacation there for all I care. But I saw the way they were looking at each other in Nicky's. The way they look at each other everywhere! The way they just happen to bump in to each other in the halls, by their lockers. The way they wait for each other in class, like no one else notices the most obvious thing in Spencer._ ** _That_** _only comes with intimacy, connection."_

Reid had simply shaken his head, although after all his rum and cokes the action had made the bar start to spin a little. " _You don't know... you don't understand the whole story...Itsss... It's complicated."_

Kate had shaken her head, " _Can't be that complicated. They were never that close before. Something happened they are together whether you like it or not. Save yourself the trouble and just admit it, man. At least Pogue had the decency to show me the door before he did anything. But you... Victoria is playing you like a fiddle."_

 _"You don't know-"_ He had snapped, rage building in his chest at someone speaking all his deepest fears.

" _You keep saying I don't know. But I do and so do you. Stop clinging to a dream. Save yourself the heart ache."_

After that there had been more drinks. Laughing, remembering old times. Thinking of booze made Reid's stomach revolt and he barely made to the bathroom before the acrid mess that was in his stomach reemerged into the world. Slowly he stood up, feeling clammy and shaky. "Ugh."

He shuffled back into the bedroom and froze in the door way of the bedroom, staring hopelessly at the bed. At a passed out Kate and the rest of the night came flooding back. The laughing had turning into touching, the touching to kissing. The not caring. The not trying. Feeling vindicated that if Victoria was doing it to him, why shouldn't he do it to her? The feeling of being physically close to someone comforting him in all the worst ways. Feeling like himself again... not caring about consequences.

But in the harsh light of morning, the fog of alcohol removed, all Reid felt was empty.

"Fuck." Regret tumbled over him.

Caleb's words echoed in Reid's head, almost tormentingly, ' _Look, man you just need to talk to her. Not just gloss over everything or try and make her feel better, but actually talk to her, tell her what's on your mind.'_ Now it was too late. Reid covered his face with his hands.

'W _hat have you done?'_

No. He shook his head. It was a mistake. A moment in time that never would happen again. Besides Victoria didn't need to know. It wasn't like it was ever going to happen again. This was a moment. A moment of stupid weakness. He could bare the burden of his guilt if it meant she didn't have to suffer because of it.

Reid made his way to the side of the bed. He had to wake Kate up. Get her out of here before anyone else saw her. He had to find Victoria and talk it out, talk everything out. That was when he saw it.

Sitting there. On his side table. The Camaro key. And right then Reid's heart stopped.

* * *

Pogue and Victoria sat in the rented sedan as they drove out of Boston. Pogue didn't ask why they had to go to a rental place rather than simply drive Victoria's brand new Camaro. He simply got in the drivers side and Victoria got in the passengers side.

He glanced at her as she sat staring out the window of the car at the passing foliage.

He really couldn't help himself. Worry gnawed in his chest. "Are you ok?"

"What?" She turned and looked at him blinking. She seemed miles away.

"Are you ok? This morning? Something upset you and I just want to know if I can help." She took a deep breath and looked forward, away from Pogue's gaze, rubbing her hands on her thighs. It seemed like she was trying to keep her signature anger in check. Pogue worried he had made her angry somehow over the past evening but couldn't think of how.

"No. It isn't anything you can help with. Nothing you should be forced to deal with as well." Her voice got quiet and she seemed to get lost in thought again, as if she wasn't simply just talking to herself. Before Pogue could argue that, Victoria spoke again, in a ridiculously cheery sounding voice, "So that was finally Cassius and Mera huh?"

He knew she was just trying to distract him. But he let it happen, deciding she must really want to be let off the hook, rather than discuss whatever was troubling her. "Yeah," He said finally, "Cassius and Mera." His mind wandered back to the dream.

"Can you promise me something?" Victoria asked.

Without having to think about it he answered her, "Anything,"

She smiled at his words, and for the first time didn't seem distracted or like she was faking it. "Don't cut your hair like that." He laughed, looking back at the road. And to his surprise Victoria reached over, touching his hair, brushing over his shoulders, "I don't care if I have to pick out the lice myself. Don't ever cut it like that."

He glanced at her. "No?" He asked, chucking.

"No." She looked at him, right in the eye, suddenly getting very serious, "I like it the way it is. Right now."

He watched her for a second before nodded, "Fair enough." Victoria smiled before looking out the window again.

* * *

The banging on the door woke Caleb up with a start.

"Oh my god, who is that?!" Sarah whined, rolling over in his arms to face him.

Caleb groaned, "I have no idea, but I am gonna get rid of them." He kissed her on the forehead before getting out of bed. He grabbed his sweat pants and pulled them on over his boxers. He shuffled to the door as banging continued, "Ok, I am coming!" He yelled.

Caleb opened the door to find a frantic looking Reid standing on the other side of the door, about to bang down on it again with his fist. Reid looked awful. His eyes were blood shot with big dark circles under them. He was wearing his swim teams sweats and a zip up hoody over a bare chest. Before Caleb could say anything Reid pushed past him into the hotel room, "I fucked up Caleb."

"Come on in, Reid." Caleb growled.

"REID GET OUT!" Sarah snapped, diving under the comforter.

"Sorry, Sarah, now, is not the time." Reid said shaking a hand at the bed.

"Uh, Reid, you barged into _our_ roman uninvited. Don't snap at Sarah." Reid was pacing frantically at the end of the bed. Caleb felt concern fill his chest. "What's up Reid? And why do you smell like a distillery?"

"Like I said, _Caleb,_ I fucked up." Reid wouldn't meet Caleb's eyes, and Caleb's worry deepened.

"Reid!" Caleb snapped and Reid stopped. And he did something Caleb hadn't seem him do since he was twelve, Reid started to bite his nails. "Reid what is going on?"

Sarah came up from behind the comforter to watch the two boys. Her face had concern written all over it. Caleb glanced at her before turning back to Reid. "Reid?"

He glanced at Caleb. "I did something. I did something I can't take back and... and... I think I ruined it."

Caleb took a deep breath. "Ruined what? Reid? You have to tell me what is going on in order for me to help you!"

Reid started shaking his head, "I ... I gotta go." With that Reid stormed passed Caleb heading for the door.

"Reid, wait! Reid! We can figure this out I just need to know-" But before Caleb could even finish his sentence Reid was out the door and heading down the hall. "Shit!" Caleb slammed the door closed again.

He walked back into the room and Sarah looked at him, "What do you think that was about?" She asked.

Caleb shook his head, rubbing a hand behind his neck, "I dunno. Pass me my phone. I'm gonna call Tori, see if she knows whats going on."

A/N: Super stoked to get another chapter up, hope you enjoyed this chapter as everything starts to happen 0.0. Hope you keep reading and please give me a shout in a review and let me know what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hi all, first off I want to apologize for an inconsistency. In the last couple of chapters I mentioned Victoria's Camaro, when in fact Reid gave her a FORD Cobra. Gee, is my face red. Sorry for that, I will change the chapters asap but I did want to apologize first. Hope you forgive me and read the next chapter! Enjoy -Cat

Chapter Thirty-One

Victoria was sitting in the passengers side of the sedan as Ipswich started to come into view. She looked at her vibrating phone in her hand, Caleb's name on the screen, before hitting ignore. She didn't want to talk to him, only able to guess what he was phoning about, still so relatively early in the morning.

She wondered if he knew she was gone. If he had talked to Reid. If he was looking for Pogue. None of it really mattered. She didn't want to talk about any of those things in particular. Eventually she would have to, and eventually was soon enough.

"So, just to clarify," She looked at Pogue as he took the exit off the freeway, speaking for the first time in a while. "Where exactly are we going?"

Victoria took a deep breath, realizing her description of home basically only covered Ipswich, but sadly no where particular for her. The idea of going to Evelyn's house was positively laughable. "Ugh, I dunno." Victoria sank lower into her seat, "I don't feel like going to the dorms..." which was really the only home she had now, and that seemed like a mine-field after her incident with Keira before she left.

"Kay," Without saying more Pogue put on the indicator and turned off the road leading into town and the school instead aiming the car at the neighbourhood where they all grew up.

Victoria looked at him with cold eyes, "I am not going to Evelyn's house, you know that right?"

He actually laughed, let out one sharp laugh, almost like a bark. "Yeah, no, didn't think so."

"So than...?" Victoria looked at him.

"We'll go to my house," He said glancing at her, like it was stupid for her to even ask.

Victoria sat up, "We don't have to, you know. I can take care of myself, Pogue." Suddenly Victoria really didn't want Pogue to think she need to be looked after or whatever. "I'm not a stray."

Pogue looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I never said you were. But it's nice there, and I can actually get a change of clothes. And there is usually lots of food my dad never eats. And cable TV so ya know, not that bad I think.'

In spite of herself Victoria giggled, "Ok fine. That does sound good. Besides, I have to see your dad anyway."

"If he's home." Pogue added. He didn't say it in a particularly resentful way but something in his voice seemed to allude to the fact that everything was not perfect in his own mind. Victoria looked at him, thinking maybe she could help him out a bit too, rather that just being the damsel in distress.

"Well, either way."

As they lapsed into silence Victoria let her mind go blank. It was easier than trying to think about... well anything. She hadn't told Pogue. She wasn't sure she would ever tell him. She didn't want to hurt him and the thought of Kate and Reid ... well, she knew it hurt her enough, she couldn't imagine how it would hurt Pogue, with his history with Kate and all. She leaned her forehead on the glass of the window. Maybe they deserved it, maybe it was bound to happen. Kate and Reid; tired of being pushed aside. Except that wasn't what was happening.

And she reminded herself that she had done nothing but try to make things work with Reid. She could have dumped him that first morning after prom and ran to Pogue's room. And deep, deep, deep down inside, after that first intense, magically powerful dream, it _had_ crossed her mind. For a millisecond, but of course she had cast it aside, barely let it register, because she loved Reid. She was with Reid, and you don't hurt the people you love. You stand by them. You respect them.

Even if she _had_ been on the way to break up with him, he could have at least had the decency to end it with her, if he was that fed up. He didn't need to treat her like a fool. Let alone with Kate, the ultimate slap in the face. Here Pogue and her had been terrified of hurting people, imploding the group and yet they were the ones who had been burned.

Suddenly, once again rage built in her chest, Victoria felt her hands start to shake, as she couldn't get the image of Reid laying in bed next to Kate out of her head. How peaceful they had looked. Both just so perfectly beautiful, looking like ying and yang. "Pull over." Victoria suddenly demanded.

Pogue glanced at her, "What?"

"Pull over!" She snapped.

Without hesitating, Pogue pulled the car onto the shoulder, "Are you gonna be sick again?"

Before the car had even come to a complete stop, Victoria was out the door. She knew she was using before her feet hit the ground, she couldn't contain it any more. She stood at the side of the road and let out a blood-curdling scream she had been holding in since this morning. Birds took flight from the trees not ten feet away from her and the tree directly in from of her, lost it's leaves as the magical power of her scream rattled it's branches. The wing mirror on her side of the car's glass cracked like a spiderweb.

And just like that she stopped. Took a deep breath, cleared her throat, cracked her neck and got back into the car. Pogue was looking at her a mix of confusion and concern on his face. "We can go now," She said simply.

Before he put the car in drive again, "I am gonna ask you one more time, and then I am gonna leave it alone until you wanna get into it. But are you ok?"

She looked at him, "I am as fine as I will ever be. Let's go, I wanna munch and binge watch something stupid on TV." He didn't look like he wanted to let it drop, quite the opposite in fact. Victoria took a deep breath, "Look, I know you wanna talk about it, but I don't... not yet. So let's just go to your place. And when I do decide to talk you will be the first one I come to, ok?"

He pursed his lips, but it must have been somewhat ok because he nodded and put the car in gear.

* * *

The Parry house was probably the most unassuming of the four families house, it was still a million dollar home but it wasn't quite so old money as the rest. Evidently, Pogue's parents had completely redesigned the family home after a fire had damaged most of the old one. Now it was a very east coast looking log cabin inspired home, with a big A-frame, fronted with enormous windows, built on multiple levels going down the back of the property, it was hard to gauge just how big and sprawling the house actually was.

As they pulled into the driveway, Victoria realized how happy she was to be here, in spite of her earlier hesitation. Although she hadn't been here since years before she went to London, she still remembered the feeling of the house. Like it was a real home. A feeling she certainly never really felt in the Danvers mansion. It always smelt like pine. Victoria now wondered vaguely if that was the actual wood or strategically placed candles.

Pogue pulled the rental up to the front doors and shut off the engine. "Home sweet home," He said smiling at her. Victoria smiled back and they both got out. "Come on," He said, starting to walk to the front door. Victoria fell into step behind him and felt butterflies starting to rampage in her stomach.

She watched Pogue's back as he walked up to the big double front doors, his classic swaying lope. He always had this particular way of walking. Victoria suddenly felt unsure of what to do or how to act, their dramatic declarations ringing in her head.

Pogue opened the door and walked in, Victoria close behind him. "Dad?" He called out. When no response came Pogue turned to Victoria, "He must be at the clinic. Look, I'll go grab the bags, why don't you head to my room. Have a shower or whatever, get settled and I will give my dad a call, see if he wants us to meet him at the clinic about whatever he wanted to talk to you about. Sound good?"

Victoria nodded, trust Pogue to already be working on their next move. Victoria was just glad they had made it to Pogue's house. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

Pogue pursed his lips watching her and looked like he was struggling against asking her if she was ok again. "Kay," With that he turned back to the driveway and Victoria turned to the right and headed to his bedroom.

* * *

Victoria stepped out of the shower and reached for a fluffy white towel. She did feel more like a human being again. "Vicky?" She looked at the bathroom door at Pogue's voice as she wrapped the towel around her.

"Yeah?" She called through the door.

"He was surprised we were said he would just come home to talk." Pogue sounded like he was confused too.

"Kay, I'll be out in a minute."

"Sounds good, your bag is just outside the door. I'll be in the kitchen."

She heard him walk from the room and opened the door to get her bag. She threw on some comfy jeans and a bra then sat on the edge of Pogue's bed. It was totally ridiculous that an eighteen year old would have a king size bed in their family home but that was who they were. That was their world. Victoria noticed one of Pogue's shirts on the end of the bed. She picked it up and put it on. It was odd but the smell of him instantly relaxed her. She had become so familiar with it.

She wandered down the hall to the living room and then through to the kitchen. Pogue was just finishing turning on the coffee maker.

"Ugh, thank you. You read my mind." He smiled looking down at the mugs, his hair falling in his face. "Pogue?" He looked over at her, his eyes intense, "I know I have been all over the place this morning, and I just wanted to say thanks. For being there and not pushing."

"Victoria, I-" Pogue's phone started to ring from its spot on the counter. He glanced at it, "It's Caleb." He looked at Victoria. "Should I answer?"

She opened her mouth to answer but realized she had nothing to say really, instead eyes huge, she simply looked at Pogue and shrugged, "Up to you." She eventually said lamely.

Pogue smirked at her amused but ultimately decided on indeed answering, "Hey,"

"Jesus, finally. Where are you?" Caleb said sounding irritated.

"I'm at home." Pogue said vaguely leaning against the kitchen counter. Victoria made an art of not meeting Pogue's eye as if afraid to find out what was being said and instead focused on getting the out of the cupboard.

"What? What do you mean you're at home?"

"I mean I am at home, left early this morning."

"How?"

"We rented a car." Pogue instantly, for some reason, regretted saying that and Victoria froze, her shoulders tensing.

" 'We'? Are you with Tori?!" Caleb sounded unnaturally suspicious.

"You know she hates being called that right?" Pogue said in hopes of lightening the mood. It didn't work.

"What's going on?! I had Reid in my room at just after six looking like a mess and now I find out you guys are both back in Ipswich?!"

Pogue's eyes went to Victorias back. She had been uncharacteristically tight lipped about what had happened last night. She hadn't brought anything up but seemed set in using Pogue as support so he didn't want to question it too much but now hearing Reid approaching Caleb in a mess had Pogue really wondering what had gone on.

"Look man, I dunno what's going on with him. You're just gonna have to talk to your sister."

"Well, it seems she is with you so let me talk to her,"Caleb sounded more irritated then he would normally get with Pogue, Tyler and Reid maybe but never Pogue.

In turn Pogue felt his own irritation building at being snapped at like a child. Simultaneously, Victoria, evidently having been able to hear Caleb's words turned on her heel to shake her head at Pogue looking nervous.

"She's in the shower." Pogue answered back not missing a beat. "Look man, if you wanna talk to Vic, call her phone."

"I've tried man, she won't take my calls."

"Well, then she must not wanna talk."

"Well, maybe you could just-"

"I'm not her keeper Caleb. Worst case, you'll see her in class tomorrow. Until then I can't get in the middle."

"Seems like you are kind of already there."

Pogue tensed, "I'm gonna put that comment up to brotherly concern and let you go." He hung up the phone and looked up at Victoria. She was biting her lower lip and looking up at him from under her lashes.

"Thanks," She said in what Pogue knew was her trying to sound innocent voice.

"Victoria," He said raising an eyebrow. "I am trying not to push you, but..." He took a deep breath and looked at her, "What's going on? Did you get a chance to speak to Reid this morning?"

Victoria took a deep breath and looked out the kitchen window, "No," She said eventually, just as Pogue thought she wouldn't answer him, "I didn't speak to him." She looked at her feet, "But it's over. And by now I am sure he knows it too." She looked up suddenly at Pogue and he was surprised by the bitterness he saw there. "It's done. And I don't want to get into it. With anyone." She tilted her chin up as she spoke to Pogue as if challenging him to argue, "Least of all my brother." Victoria shrugged, "So there it is,"

Pogue looked at his own feet, "So it's over between you and Reid." He wanted it to sound like a statement but was pretty sure it came out as more of a question.

"Yes." She said it without hesitation.

"You're not going to Europe then?"

"Most definitely not."

Pogue looked at her from through his hair. "Where does that leave us?" He asked.

Victoria stood up off the counter, she took a step towards him and Pogue straightened up as she got closer. His breath felt heavy in his lungs, "I..." She began, her eyes getting bigger. Then, all of a sudden...

"Pogue?! Pogue, you here?" Dr. Richard Parry's voice filled the house. Victoria jumped at the voice and looked at the door way into the kitchen and Pogue froze.

"My dad's home." Pogue turned and started towards his father's voice. Victoria took a deep breath and followed him.

They walked through the house until they got to the family room. "Dad," Pogue said drawing his father's attention for the first time. Richard Parry looked up and instantly Victoria saw the concern on his face, plain as day.

"Victoria, Pogue, what are you guys doing home so soon? Everything ok?" He walked over to them putting his hand on Pogue's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah." Pogue looked over his shoulder at Victoria, "We are... uh... fine. We just needed to... get away." Pogue cleared his throat as his dad wrapped him in a hug, before Richard let his son go to give Victoria a hug. "Anyway dad, you wanted to see Vicky?"

Richard held Victoria at arms length. "Yes, I did." He let his arms drop and looked at the two kids. "Come on, let's have a seat." He turned at walked to the sofa and sat down.

Victoria followed him and sat down on the love seat across from him. She looked up at Pogue and he met her eyes, before walking over and sitting down beside her. Victoria looked back at RIchard who was watching them with shrewd eyes, but he simply smiled and looked up at them. "What did you need to see me about?" Victoria asked looking at him.

Richard cleared his throat and put his hands together. "Victoria." He looked up and met her eyes, "I wanted to give you time to let this all absorb, but I realize there really will never be enough time for that. Your father was a shrewd man," Victoria furrowed her brow at the topic, "Even if he did have a tendency to be short sighted. When he started to lose his battle, he got his affairs in order. He also knew that if the truth did come out," Richard took a deep breath, "About your mother that Evelyn would... well, you know Evelyn." Richard looked at Victoria but she couldn't help but look down at the coffee table.

Suddenly, Pogue's hand rested on Victoria's knee. She looked up to see his eyes looking sympathetic. He gave her a small smile. Victoria looked back up at Richard, wrapping her arms around herself, letting one of her hands drop lower so it rested on the back of Pogue's hand on her knee. Victoria took a deep breath, "Yeah, we know Evelyn. So Dad thought if the truth came out Evelyn would go all ... Psycho and cut me out basically." Richard gave Victoria a sympathetic look. Victoria shook her head, "So Evelyn, followed through on Dad's fear, sooo... whats the deal?"

Richard shifted on the couch to lean forward. "Well, your dad feared exactly that. So he made a stipulation in his will. As you both know, all you kids have family trust funds set up for all of you, to receive on your twenty-first birthdays." Pogue looked up at his dads words and squeezed Victoria's hand. "But Richard of course knew there was an enormous chance the truth would come out before your twenty-first. He knew it was more likely it would happen on your eighteenth." Richard rubbed a hand along his jawline. "So he made sure, to circumvent Evelyn's bad blood from having you written out, or forgotten about, William made sure to put a loop hole in your trust fund. If things did change, and Evelyn did not respect his wishes, you were to receive full access to your trust fund on your eighteenth birthday. As well as your mother's entire estate, which he also held in trust for you." Victoria felt slightly numb. Richard gave her a weak smile. "After a few signatures, you will be an exceedingly wealthy young woman Victoria."

Victoria blinked. "Umm, well...ok." She sat back and looked at Pogue taking his hand in both of hers, ignoring Richards eyes on them. Pogue looked back at her and squeezed her hands in his big protective one, "So,..." Victoria was about to make a glib remark about shopping when she wanted but stopped. "Wait, my ... my mother's estate?" She sat up again, finding herself leaning in to Pogue's side. He glanced at her before looking back at his father. "You knew my mother?"

Richard looked sad, "No, unfortunately I did not." Victoria felt deflated, "Your father kept her," Richard took a deep breath, "Well, safe to say William played things close to the vest. I know your mothers name," Victoria looked up, "Her name was Catherine Buchanan. She was very successful, and came from a very old family, so you have a very hefty inheritance as well as a brownstone in New York and a penthouse overlooking the park."

"Central?" Victoria squeaked.

"Yes," Richard smiled, "Central Park."

"Wow." Victoria sat back again on the couch, blinking at the coffee table. All she could do was seem to think, over and over again, _Catherine Buchanan... Catherine Buchanan... Catherine Buchanan._

 _"_ Victoria," Richard stood up and Pogue and Victoria did the same. "This is a great deal for you to take in. Why don't you go ahead and head up to Pogue's room, or one of the guest rooms, or possibly the games room downstairs. Make yourself at home. I need a moment to talk to my son."

Victoria nodded, she looked down at her hands resting around Pogues and looked up into his eyes, which were already looking down into hers. He smiled at her. She suddenly didn't want to let go of his hand, it was the only way she felt anchored to anything. But she shook her head, it would be fine. "I'll be in your room." He nodded. She let go, and turned to face Richard. "Thank you for your time."

Richard put a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "This is a lot, and I am here for you. Once Pogue and I are done, we can all figure out what to do for brunch."

Victoria nodded and turned to head up to Pogue's bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N:  Hey all, hope you enjoy this new chappie! Thanks for your reviews! -Cat

Chapter Thirty-Two

Pogue watched as Victoria walked away from them and out of the family room. "So," Pogue's head swivelled around to look at his father, "You and Victoria are home early..."

"Uh, yeah..." Pogue put a hand behind his neck meeting his father's eye, "Something came up, and Victoria wanted to leave." Pogue shrugged, "So, we did."

Richard Parry watched his son closely, his expression giving nothing away. "So, you two left everyone else in Salem and came here?"

Pogue cleared his throat, he didn't really want to start getting into details with his dad until he actually knew what the details were. Victoria and his conversation was cut painfully short by his dad arriving in the first place. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You two seem to have been spending a lot of time together," His dad said vaguely.

Pogue nodded, no sense in denying the truth. "Yeah, we have."

His dad nodded finally looking away, putting his hands in his black slacks pockets. "Son, I am not gonna bombard you with questions or harass you. I can't imagine what you and Victoria are going through."

Pogue crossed his arms, "No, probably woulda been easier if we had been, ya know, fore-warned." Pogue was still irritated that no one thought to mention to him or Victoria that being a doubleganger was even a possibility.

Richard looked up at his son with a sad smile, "Yes, I know that now, and I am sorry. I was being overly optimistic that you wouldn't have more to bare. But clearly I was wrong in judgement. For that I am sorry."

Pogue nodded appreciating his dad's candidness, "Well, it is what it is now. And Vic and I..." Pogue looked away from his dad out the big windows over looking the spacious back patio. His dad waited patiently for Pogue to find the words, but eventually all he could do was shrug, "We are getting through it all, I guess."

Richard took a deep breath and put a hand on his sons shoulder, "It's a hard road. Just remember that you are in this together, you are always each other's allies, lean on each other for support. Don't try to take it all on yourself."

Pogue looked at his dad, "Yeah, we seem to be doing ok with that part, it's just the rest of the world..." Pogue felt guilty about saying anything to begin with but this was his dad.

Richard nodded like he understood what wasn't being spoken from his son, "It is complicated when so many people are involved. Thing is son, you can only ever be responsible for your own actions, at the end of the day those are the ones you have to lie down next to at night. Everyone else is their own keeper." The advice was vague, Pogue figured his dad wasn't going to throw Reid or Caleb under the bus, after all he watched all the boys grow up together. "But I will say this," Pogue looked up at his dad's change of tone, "You have always looked out for Victoria."

Pogue rolled his eyes, "Yeah dad, she was my best friend's little sister-"

But his dad interrupted him, "No, I know all that, but even when you could barely walk you always looked out for her. Made sure she ok, even if you boys were terrorizing her to high heaven or vice versa. I think you were the only one who didn't actually make her cry. You have always been there for her, watching out for her. Don't underplay or under value that. Just so you don't think all this is coming completely out of left field." Then with that said Richard smiled, "I am gonna go start the pancakes." He turned to go to the kitchen.

"I thought you said we were gonna figure out what to have for brunch?" Pogue teased.

Richard shrugged, "The only brunch-y thing I can make is pancakes, that or you're getting toast."

Pogue nodded, "Pancakes it is. I'm gonna go check on Victoria."

Richard smiled an all-knowing sort of parental smile, "You do that."

Pogue got to his door and hesitated. Should he knock? No, that was stupid it was his bedroom after all. In the end he tapped on the door before opening it, "Vicky?"

He looked in his room to see her laying back on his bed staring at the ceiling. She sat up at his voice and looked at him. Her hair was still damp from her shower, and hung around her slightly messily. The Spencer swim team t-shirt she had acquired from his room hung big on her, and she looked even smaller on his enormous bed. But what Pogue couldn't get over was just how perfect she looked. Like no one could compare to her, and any thought of his life without her seemed completely ludicrous. "I brought coffee." He said holding up the mugs.

Her face lit up with a smile, "You're a life saver."

He walked over to her and handed her the mug. She took it eagerly in both hands and proceeded to risk drinking the pipping hot brew. "Why do you do that?" He asked scoffing.

Victoria looked over the rim of the mug at him eyebrows shooting up, eyes looking all big and innocent, "What?" She asked like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Every time you get coffee in your hands you are drinking it, even if it is going to scald your tastebuds off." He sat back on his bed, crossing his legs under neath him.

Victoria chuckled, her cheeks turning slightly pink, "I dunno, general lack of self control when I have something I want in reach." She looked up at him.

Pogue nodded slowly, not letting her gaze drop, "You're better than some." He said, feeling completely drawn to her. Victoria smiled, but looked away first, going back to her coffee, her cheeks getting redder. And once again Pogue was reminded of the apparent limbo they now found themselves in, "How are you doing?" He asked in general. He felt like a broken record when it came to Victoria but all he could think about was how she was doing.

She shrugged, "I dunno, every time I think I have one thing figured out, I get walloped by something completely unexpected." She looked back up at him, "Like getting my trust fund, and my mother's estate and hell, her name. I just, I don't even know how I am supposed to feel right now."

Pogue shrugged, "Everything, nothing." He pointedly looked at the bed beside him. Smiling, rolling her eyes, Victoria crawled on the bed carefully balancing her coffee , until she sat beside him, hip to hip. Pogue met her graze, "There isn't a playbook for this, Victoria. You can feel what you want, angry, confused, excited, overwhelmed. All of the above are acceptable. If anyone else tells you different they can talk to me."

She looked at his eyes, "How is it that you know exactly what to say... Like all the time?"

He leaned his chin on his shoulder, "You're easy to talk to Danvers," He said smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes shaking her head, "You're impossible to talk to." She said, a breathy laugh in her voice.

Pogue sat back, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "Are you kidding me?"

"No!" Victoria snapped. Sipping her still piping hot coffee with a cheeky gleam in her eye.

"Why not? I was a peer councillor for four years, I think I am very easy to talk to."

Her eyes narrowed, "Maybe for some, but you make me all flustered and then I end up sounding like an idiot. You always have, so don't try and deny it." She teased.

Pogue raised an eyebrow at her, the Victoria he knew always had an air of not caring or being uninterested so to hear he was capable of flustering her was news to him. "You hid it well," He said teasing back.

"One does like a little mystery." She said looking at him. Pogue suddenly looked away, ahead of himself, anywhere but at Victoria. "What? Pogue?"

He bit his lower lip. How could Pogue explain it to her without sounding like a complete ass, ' _I know you like, literally just broke up with your boyfriend, who is one of my best friends, but all I can think about is you... And not in a strictly friendly manner...'_ He took a deep breath.

"Pogue what's up? You're freaking me out," He felt her hand on his bicep, which definitely did not help anything.

Pogue took a deep breath, steeling himself, he looked at her, "Vic," She was looking at him expectantly, like she wouldn't let it drop. "I'm sorry, and I don't wanna sound like an ass, but I don't know what happened between you and Reid last night or this morning or whatever," There was a flash in her eyes, of anger? He couldn't tell before a wall came up. "And I don't want to rush you, but in that case, I might need to take a moment. Every so often,"

Victoria's eyes suddenly got huge like she figured out what he was implying, "Oh,"

Pogue cleared his throat feeling painfully exposed, "Yeah..."

Victoria bit her lower lip, "Do you want me to move...?" She pointed at the far side of the bed.

Pogue rolled his eyes, "Ok, I'm not thirteen, just ... Never mind."

Victoria blinked but had this determined look on her face, "I ..." She started and stopped, then tried again, "I don't want to talk about Reid." She said the words bluntly. "And I don't know if it's shock or what but I just … Can't right now. And please trust me when I say, you don't want me to either." Pogues attention caught on that statement, but he didn't want to interrupt her, "I know everything happened last night or whatever, but things haven't been good for a while, and... You..." She search his eyes struggling for words, "It's just..."

"Different?" Pogue offered.

Victoria looked like he had just taken a weight off her shoulders. "Yes,"

Pogue turned to face Victoria, he decided being honest was the best bet. She seemed to know what she wanted so he wasn't afraid of jading her choices, "This might have been different for you, but... I dunno, after I woke up from that first dream..."

"Nothing was the same?" Victoria jumped in.

Pogue smiled at her, "Yeah, and I mean... I still loved Kate but it... It wasn't the same, no matter what I tried to tell myself. So then when things did end, it was awful but... It was better than pretending."

Victoria looked like she wanted to cry, "Do you ever wish it didn't happen?" Pogue met her eyes but she looked down studying her palm instead of meeting his eyes, "No doublegangers, no me... Just normal?" Her words scared him, because what if she felt like that? What if she cursed everyday as a doubleganger and hated that she would forever be linked to him? And just as his heart seemed to stop beating, she said, "Because, no matter what has happened between me and Reid or anything else that is possibly gonna happen with our powers or being a beacon or whatever..." Victoria looked up at him and met his eyes, "I still feel like it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Like... Finally coming home, or something" She shrugged, looking confused. "And I just was wondering if you felt the same... Way..." She looked at him with worried eyes.

Pogue watched her, his heart pounding in his chest. "Victoria," he took her coffee mug from her hand and put them down on his side table and moved closer to her on the bed, he met her eyes, "Waking up from that first dream... It was like seeing properly for the first time in my life. Understanding something... Something I didn't even realize I didn't get in the first place." She giggled at his terrible description. He leaned forward putting a hand behind her neck. He could seem to feel the breath that caught in her throat at his touch as light electric shocks ran down his arm, but he didn't fight it. He let them travel through his whole body, letting him feel alive. Pogue met her eyes, "You are my everything, no matter what happens or has happened, no matter what. You are all I care about or could ever care about and if you need time, I have all the time in the world. Especially if waiting means you are there at the end of it all."

But before he could even finish his sentence Victoria was shaking her head furiously, "I don't wanna wait any more." She leaned forward, reaching out to him, her hands landing on his shoulders. She pulled herself to him within the second and he found her lips coming up onto his.

It was just as amazing as he remembered from the hotel room. He had started to imagine how amazing that first kiss had been. Sure there had been tons of kisses in the dreams... Kisses and more... But this was like... It was different. Never before had he been so aware of the difference between Victoria and the rest, Sabine, Anne, Mera, none of them were Victoria. Not _his_ Victoria. As she kissed him, he let his arms wrap around her back and she collapsed into him, letting him pull her onto his lap. Without missing a beat Victoria let her legs wrap around his waist, unintimidated by the closeness, like she had been waiting just as desperately as he had been. Yes, this was definitely _his_ Victoria.

Victoria reached down to the bottom of the white tank top he had been wearing since last night and pulled it up, they broke their kiss long enough for her to pull it over his head and off his arms before he grabbed her back to his chest, her hands finding his neck and working their way into his hair. Pogue felt like his chest was going to burst.

"Kids! Pancakes!"

They both froze at Pogue's fathers voice echoing down the hall. Victoria smiled against Pogues lips. He let his arms drop from behind her and fell back on to the bed staring at the ceiling. "He really needs to stop interrupting." Pogue groaned rubbing his hands over his face.

Victoria chuckled, She leaned forward, leaning on her hands which she rested on the mattress on either side of Pogues head. He opened his eyes to see her dark hair surrounding them like a curtain. "Don't stress, we have the rest of our lives after all." She said it casually but he noticed her eyes searching his for a reaction.

Pogue couldn't help but smile at her words, He reached up and pulled her down on top of him and in an instant rolled over on top of her amidst her giggles, and squeals. But after they hit the mattress he met her eyes and she quieted under his gaze instead just smiling up at him, "Don't tease me now, Danvers."

She smiled putting a hand on the side of his face, "I wouldn't dare." She leaned upwards lightly kissing him, "Come on," She pushed him off of her and rolled on her side cheekily looking back over her shoulder at him, "I am starving."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy the new chapter! -Cat

Chapter Thirty-Three

Victoria and Pogue sat down at the table in the kitchen as Richard put down the enormous plate of pancakes, before sitting down himself. "How you holding up Victoria?" He asked looking at her with a sympathetic gaze.

Victoria shrugged before glancing at Pogue, "I'm managing." Pogue smirked at her from under his hair. She shook her head though and looked back at Richard, trying not to let herself get too distracted. "So, you really didn't know anything about my mother?"

Richard instantly looked both uncomfortable and sad. Victoria figured that Richard probably would have been the last person her father would have told about an extramarital affair, as Richard was completely devoted to his wife, but she had to try, "Unfortunately no, your father never saw fit to talk to me about her." Victoria felt deflated once again. Suddenly a hand rested on her knee and she looked to see Pogue's hand there. Supporting her. "The only information I have for you," Victoria looked back at Richard, "Is that he met her at the MET, at a fund raiser. Catherine Buchanan came from a very old, very well established family in New York. And I believe she was a very beautiful, very kind woman. From what he did eventually tell me."

 _Kind_. Victoria blinked, "Thank you."

Richard nodded before starting to dish out pancakes, "So do you two have any plans for the day?" He made a show of focusing on the pancakes instead of them.

Pogue looked at Victoria who shrugged, "Not really, we were thinking we were just gonna hang out here today, maybe watch TV..." He trailed off keeping things vague.

Richard nodded, again, not pushing them, "Well, Victoria you are more than welcome to stay if you don't want to head back to the dorms tonight. We have more than enough guest rooms in this house, I am sure you can make yourself at home." He smiled welcomingly at her.

Victoria blushed, "Thank you," Was all she managed.

"Anytime." Richard looked back at Pogue, "So, I see a enormous stack of letters on the hall stand. All addressed to you. From all over the country..." Pogue smiled pouring syrup over his pancakes, "Thinking about opening any of them, at any point? Just curious."

Pogue scoffed as Victoria looked back and forth between Richard and Pogue, "Letters?" She asked, Pogue met her eyes and it dawned on her, "Acceptance letters?" She asked.

Pogue sat back in his chair looking uncomfortable, "Well, we don't know-

"They are all pretty thick...acceptance package thick." Richard added raising his eyebrows.

It dawned on Victoria that even with everything going on in their world, life was still moving right along. And in a week they were graduating. And after that Pogue would being going to college. Possibly very far away. She smiled her best smile at him, they would figure it out. "We should open them before we Netflix." She nodded.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Really? Should we?"

"Oh come on, they are collecting dust, put me out of my misery." Richard joked, making Victoria laugh.

But suddenly she stopped as sounds of tires spinning on the gravel driveway out front filled their ears. Richard looked at the front door with a curious expression. Pogue looked over his shoulder towards the driveway before looking back at Victoria who was looking numbly at the table. She had a feeling she knew who it was.

They sat in silence as they heard the powerful engine shut off, the car door slam and the banging start on the front door. "VICTORIA! VICTORIA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Victorias heart sunk in her chest as Reid's voice filled all their ears. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Pogue who was watching her with a worried expression, "What do you wanna do?" He asked her, cutting to the chase.

"VICTORIA PLEASE! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"

Victoria looked at the door before looking at Pogue, and shaking her head, "I don't wanna talk to him, I can't talk to him."

Pogue nodded before standing up but he was stopped, "Pogue," Richard stood up as well looking over at his son, putting a hand up, "I'll handle it. You stay here with Victoria."

Pogue nodded before looking down at Victoria, "Come on," He put his hand on the back of her chair before leading her back into the house.

* * *

Pogue let Victoria walk past him into their enormous back family room, equipped with pool table as well as an actual pinball machine in the back corner.

"You ok?" He asked as she paced, they could still hear Reid at the front door then it stopped. Richard must have opened the door.

"I'm fine." She said looking a little frantic, like she was purposefully trying not to focus on anything.

"Look, Vic," Pogue stepped closer to her, "If you want to go talk to him-"

"No!" She snapped suddenly, turning away from him.

"Victoria," Pogue said crossing his arms and hating what he was about to say but knowing he owed it to her to say it, "It won't bother me or anything, if you want to go talk to him about last night-"

Victoria spun around to face Pogue her eyes ablaze, "No, the last thing I want to do is talk to him about last night." Pogue instantly felt his whole body tense as Victoria met his eyes, picking up on her waves of emotion, "The reason I don't want to talk to him, or see him, is because I really don't want to explode your beautifully landscaped front yard, so can we leave it at that?"

Instantly Pogue crossed the room to stand in front of Victoria taking her arms in his hands, "Victoria what's going on? What did he do?" It was odd that Pogue could be so outraged by the idea of Reid doing anything to hurt or upset Victoria, especially considering what ever he did must have been the catalyst to clear the way for them, but still he was enraged. "I swear if he hurt you-"

"Pogue!" She barked, "I told you, I don't want to talk to him. And I don't want to talk about it, so let's just hope your dad gets rid of him, so we can just get on with our day." With that she turned and made to walk into the back yard. Pogue had a moment of indecision, unable to decide between following her or running to the front door and demanding Reid tell him what happened. In the end, he took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair and followed her out into the back deck.

* * *

"VICTORIA PLEASE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" His fist hit the door again, desperation clawing in his chest.

After leaving Caleb's room, Reid had frantically searched the hotel for Victoria, only to come up empty handed and breathless. He had found Tyler, Caleb and Sarah all in the restaurant talking in hushed whispers, they all stopped when Reid ran to their table. He had sat down heavily beside Tyler.

 _"Dude, what's going on?" Tyler had asked sounding concerned._

 _Reid had ignored him rolling the Cobra key over and over in his hand. Instead he stared pointedly at the table, really unable to meet any of his friends eyes, "I've looked everywhere, I searched the hotel, I checked the gym, the spa, she's not here. She's not picking up her phone." He put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, "I just need to find her and talk to her." Suddenly, Reid had looked up at Caleb, "Do you have any idea where she is?"_

 _Caleb took a deep breath, shifting beside Sarah, looking uncomfortable by the question."Look man, what happened?"_

 _Reid shook his head, "I just have to find Victoria first, talk to her first. I need to."_

 _Caleb shook his head but eventually gave it up, "She's back home, in Ipswich at Pogue's house."_

 _Reid's head snapped back up as he looked at Caleb, he actually looked devastated, "She's at Pogue's house?"_

 _Caleb pursed his lips, before nodding, with that Reid had gotten up and taken off out of the restaurant, like a bat out of hell._

Now, here he stood, on Pogue's front door step, pounding on the door praying it would open.

Suddenly it did, Reid had been expecting it to be Pogue, hoping it would be Victoria, but expecting Pogue. His plan was to just shove past him and run around the house till he found Victoria and force her to listen to him, to hear him out. He could explain this away, he knew he could, he just had to talk to her. Face to face. But instead, the door opened, and Reid found himself coming up short to see Richard Parry standing in the doorway.

"Good Morning Reid," He said quite calmly, like Reid hadn't been screaming into his front door a moment ago.

"Uh... Morning, Dr. Parry. Sorry to disturb-... Look, uh, is Victoria here?"

"Yes, she is Reid."

"I really have to speak to her," He said about to step in through the door but very gently, Dr. Parry put a hand up and stopped Reid on the threshold.

"Reid," Richard Parry took a step out of his front door to join Reid on the wide front step, "I'm sorry but Victoria doesn't want to see you right now."

It was like getting a knife in the gut. He had been surviving on blind, and desperate denial up until having to hear that. "No, no, she has to listen to me, I have to talk to her... to explain what happened-"

"Reid," Richard Parry put his hand on Reid's shoulder and it felt like a thousand pound weight. "I don't know what happened, and I don't need to know. But can I offer you some unsolicited advise son?" Reid met Richard's eye warily, "If you come in here, guns blazing, all frantic when she doesn't want to see you, no matter what happened she won't hear you out fairly. You need to give her time, give yourself time to know what you are going to say to her."

Reid stepped back, shrugging off Richard's hand, "I'm not your son, and I don't need your advise." He snapped, defensive walls coming back up around him. Who was Richard Parry to tell him what to do?! Like he wasn't only concerned about his own son! "I need to speak to _my_ girlfriend."

Richard's eyes looked sad, "Well, I'm sorry Reid, you are going to have to wait until tomorrow at school then to talk to her."

Reid shook his head, stumbling down the front steps, "Screw you," He only half mumbled, but Richard didn't take the bait. He only stood on the front step as he watched Reid go back and sink into the drivers seat of the Cobra.

Reid sat paralyzed for a moment before forcing the car into drive and peeling out of the driveway sending gravel flying.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Victoria sat nestled in Pogue's arm, tight against his side as they sat on the enormous sectional watching TV mindlessly. They had spent most of the day like that. Consciously not talking about anything more complicated than what they were watching on TV.

"Jesus," Victoria jumped as the monster came around the corner on the screen, "Ugh, I hate those things." She shivered.

Pogue glanced at her, "Are you kidding?! They are the best part of the show," He said pointing at the screen with his hand draped over her shoulder.

Victoria adamantly shook her head, "No, no, the adolescent love stories are the best part of this show."

"Love stories? Barely anything has happened."

"Yeah, but it's all just building. That is what makes it awesome."

"Ok... but I am pretty sure this big guy is gonna have his face eaten off by the monster so that is good enough for me."

Victoria shook her head. Richard had gone back to the office shortly after he had dealt with Reid. Victoria had made an effort to not let Pogue bring it up again. She knew he was distracted by it and irritated by not knowing everything that was going on but she couldn't bring herself to talk about it. She mainly didn't trust herself to.

She didn't want to discuss it because it would make it all to real. Right now, she could just float along, feeling slightly numb about Reid. It was over, that was all she needed to know. She didn't want to deal with any of the realities of it. However tomorrow loomed large in her mind. Monday, the beginning of the last week of school. She wasn't looking forward to not being able to hide behind Richard Parry. She was also worried because she did know that eventually it would come out what happened. That worried her too, and for so many different and conflicting reasons. She was worried about Pogue getting hurt by what Reid and Kate had done. She was also worried about what Pogue might do to Reid. She was worried about what she might do to either Reid or Kate. She didn't want to deal with Caleb jumping down her throat as a protective older brother. Or what may or may not have been churned up by the schools rumour mill, after all, evidently before they went to State Victoria and Pogue were supposedly sleeping together... and now, after leaving the hotel together...

She glanced up at Pogue who was watching the screen. She thought about their kiss in his bedroom and felt her stomach swoop down out from under her. It had ben amazing, still able to send shivers up her spine just by thinking about it. As soon as their lips touched all she wanted to do was let go, give herself over to him. But she wasn't sure if that was a smart idea. After everything was still so ... fresh from Reid. She didn't want to rush things with Pogue, but it also seemed somewhat... pointless to wait. After all, anything she still had to go through she would want Pogue as her main support anyway. And Victoria already knew he would be there for her.

She rested her head against his shoulder and felt him shift to look down at her, "You ok?" He asked leaning his head against the top of her head.

"Yeah, just thinking about tomorrow."

Pogue took a deep breath, as if already understanding what she was thinking about, "Do you want me to take you to the dorms tonight?" evidently on exactly the same page as her.

She shook her head against him, "No," She turned to meet his eyes, "Not really."

He nodded but his eyes looked happy, Like that was the response he was hoping for too.

Suddenly Victoria sat up, "Hey!" She snapped pretending to glare at Pogue, he looked at her confused, his brow furrowing.

"What?" He asked, sitting up a bit. She simply shook her head in way of response, got up off the couch and walked out of the room without a backwards glance, "Vic? ...Victoria? Whats up?"

Just before he was about to stand up and go after her, Victoria reappeared in the doorway and was back on the couch beside him in seconds, her hands full of very thick envelopes. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Victoria shook her head, her hair up in the untidy ponytail flicking around her, "We were supposed to open these before we started watching TV." She pretended to scold him.

Pogue rolled his eyes, "They can wait until later, we don't have to-"

He went to reach for the letters but Victoria snatched them out of his reach, holding them over her shoulder. "No, we should do it now." She settled down and looked at him, "Pogue, it seems like all we ever do is worry about me recently and honestly it's exhausting. It's you turn to be in the hot seat." She handed him the first letter. He took it, looking at the post mark. Berkeley. He hesitated. "Pogue?" Victoria leaned forward to see beneath his hair, and in to his eyes. "What's up?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. College seems too odd, after all we have been going through. Like kinda unrealistic ya know?" He looked up at Victoria. But she had fixed him with a mean glare, "What?"

"Don't even begin to tell me you are thinking about not going." She snapped crossing her arms.

"Come on Vic, with everything that's been going on-"

"So?!" She snapped interrupting him, "WE are dealing with ' _everything_ '." She scooted closer to him on the couch before reaching out and putting a hand on his knee. "Pogue, since before I can remember you have talked about college and university. Harvard, the whole nine yards, being an attorney. I won't let you give up on that part of yourself just because we are experiencing some... changes."

He met her eye with an amused look, "Changes?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Well, whatever." It was funny, at breakfast Victoria had been nervous about the letters, nervous about letting Pogue go off without her to college. She knew there was no way she could get into a school within the same stratosphere of where Pogue wanted to go, or even any of his back up schools, not that Victoria had ever really had any concrete dreams involving higher education in the first place. But now, faced with his hesitation she knew she would move heaven and earth to make sure he went where he wanted. After all, it was his dream, and she would be damned if he missed out on it, or gave up on it, just because of something like being a double ganger. She blinked, she really did love him more than herself.

"Fine." He said shaking his head, "You have to open half."

Victoria divided the pile and handed him a stack, smiling confidently. Within a few minutes, although her smile was brighter on the outside, her heart was sinking. Berkley, UCLA, Tulane, Stanford, Princeton, Columbia. He had gotten into all of them. Now Victoria was wondering just how far away from her he would end up. She had glanced at Pogue, he sat with the last envelope in his hands, Harvard. Both their father's alma mater. The school he and Caleb had been talking about going to since they were in Kindergarten. Victoria felt her heart skip a beat, at least Cambridge was close.

"You gonna open that or just stare at it?" She teased bumping her shoulder into his as they sat hip to hip on the couch surrounded by acceptance packages of student union pamphlets and campus maps.

Without saying anything Pogue ripped open the envelope and read the letter before flicking it onto the table. "I got in."

"Pogue!" She squealed, Victoria threw her arms around his neck. Pogue rubbed her back, before she pulled back to look at him, "Harvard! Living the dream!"

He smiled, "Yeah,"

Victoria slouched down on the couch, "Well that's anticlimactic!"

Pogue sat back beside her, "I dunno how to explain it, but I dunno...Harvard just seems like part of a life that isn't mine any more."

"Pogue, it doesn't have to be like that. It just feels like that now because we are in the eye of the storm. Things will settle. We will get back to normal and then Harvard will be part of that."

Pogue looked at her and met her eyes, "See?"

"What?" She asked.

"You _do_ know what to say," His hand came up and gently rested just under her chin, lifting her face slightly, electricity radiating through both of them. His lips came down on hers just lightly, brushing over hers.

Slowly Victoria opened her eyes to see Pogue looking over her face, as if memorizing her features. "You must inspire that in me," She smiled at him. "What cha thinking?"

Pogue took a deep breath sitting back again. Victoria leaned on the back of the couch leaning toward him, "I'm thinking, I need to think about this before I respond to any of these letters."

Victoria nodded, very reasonable answer, very Pogue-like answer. "Sounds good. If you need a sounding board, I know a very attractive option."

He chuckled and looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah,"

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back into her spot under his arm, tucked into his side, "K, I wanna Netflix again."

Pogue walked over to his bed, pulling his t-shirt off over his head, getting ready for sleep. It had been a long day. And tomorrow promised to be just as long, if not worse. He didn't know what would be waiting for them at Spencer tomorrow but at least they only had to get through one more week.

His dad had been vague about Reid's appearance at their front door when Pogue had asked him about. Said he looked upset and anxious. Pogue wanted to know what the hell was going on and depending on what happened tomorrow he might just demand Victoria tell him.

He ran a hand over his face, it was Victoria, who was he kidding, he couldn't demand she do anything. At first he thought she had been fighting back tears and sadness but then when Reid had showed up he saw the rage in her eyes and wanted to know what had her so pent up. What could Reid have possibly done?

There was a knock on the door and Pogue looked over his shoulder. He walked over to his door, figuring he knew who it was.

He swung open his door to see Victoria standing there in sweat pants and a black sports bra. "Hey," She said smiling at him.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"I, uh... Well, I was just about to get into bed and I realized." She shook her head, "I don't wanna be on my own any more."

Pogue let his door swing all the way open, he smiled at her, "Yeah, me either."

Victoria smiled and walked into his room. She ambled over to the bed before sitting down on the edge of it taking off her socks. Pogue hit the light switch by the door, leaving only his bedside table light on for illiuinatation before heading over to the bed himself.

"Do you think this is weird?" Victoria asked, crawling back on to the bed up to the pillows and climbing underneath the navy blue comforter.

Pogue shrugged, "I dunno." She pulled her knees up to her chest, under the comforter, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her legs. She discreetly looked away as Pogue let his jeans drop to the floor so he was left in only his boxers before he too climbed under the comforter, "You mean aside from being witches, actual soulmates and remembering vivid memories from our past doubleganger lives every time we go to sleep? Oh yeah, sleeping together is definitely up high on the roster of weird." He lay back on to his pillows, hands laced behind his head.

Victoria rolled her eyes looking over her shoulder at him, "You know what I mean." She lay back down too on the pillows, turning on her side so she could look at him.

"I am tired of worrying about what's normal and what's not." Pogue looked from the ceiling and looked into her blue eyes, in the low light, they looked a stormy ocean blue. "I just want us to be happy, and forget the rest."

Victoria took a deep breath, "What do you think tomorrow is gonna be like?"

Pogue rolled onto his side so he was facing her. "I dunno, but at least it's only one more week." He shrugged, "And the guys, will just have to figure it out."

Victoria looked like she didn't believe him, but she still sent him a half smile, "I'm glad I am in this with you."

Pogue reached out and took her hand in his. "Same," He pulled her hand to him and kissed the back of it before looking back at her eyes, " _Night Victoria_ ," He said in her mind.

" _Night Pogue_ ," She responded in turn the bedrooms silence around them, And with a flash of his eyes the light went out.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hi all! Thanks for the reviews! They are much appreciated! Hope you enjoy this chapter!- Cat

Chapter Thirty-Five

 _It was a quiet night that seemed to promise something was coming. She could feel the tension in the air building and building. The storm they had seen in the morning was looming large over the horizon and Sabine felt certain thunder and lightning was in their future. The children were already in their room but if the thunder crashed she was sure they would end up in their bed._

 _She looked over at Jack who was sitting at his desk beside the fire, rereading over his speech for the town fair this weekend. Tension was building in the community as travellers from Britain brought terrifying stories of the Witch Trials taking place there. Ridiculous persecution of women who had been ratted out on their neighbours for wonton behaviour or being too skilled at healing. The families felt safe, certain in the knowledge that there was no way these men fuelled by fear and superstition would be able to find one of their own._

 _But as suddenly as she looked back at the dough she was kneading for the morning, the front door banged open and her brother Edmund ran into the room looking disheveled and frantic._

 _Jack stood up as soon as the door opened and she accidentally dropped the dough on the ground._

 _"Oh honestly, Edmund, I just spent-" But she stopped when she looked up at her panting brother and saw the fear in his face._

 _"They have John," He said frantically._

 _It was like the words didn't make sense to her, "What?" Sabine asked furrowing her brow but Jack also spoke coming around his desk to stand by his best friend._

 _"What happened Edmund, tell me,"_

 _"I don't know. All I know is they descended upon his house and they had the upper hand Jack. An upper hand no one has had before," Edmund's face and tone was serious as Sabine's heart started to pound._

 _"Who is they?" Jack asked in a serious tone coming to stand beside Sabine, and she found herself reach out and take his hand._

 _Edmund shook his head, shrugging his shoulders at the same time, "We know not who. These men it is as if they appeared in the night, but from what we managed to here..." He took a deep breath as if bracing himself, "They sounds like puritans."_

 _Jack nodded, instantly becoming a man of action, "We have to protect our families. Sabine, I want you and the children to go with Edmund-" But Jack stopped when he actually looked at his wife, who had taken off her apron and was walking briskly to the door, taking her cloak off the peg. "Sabine?"_

 _She looked at her husband, "Jack, you need to take the children and go with Edmund, I must go out."_

 _Edmund looked at Jack confused, and Jack stared at his wife, "No, Sabine. You need to go to safety while we figure out what to do about John."_

 _Sabine shook her head, flicking her cloak on her shoulders. "Jack, there isn't anything you can do."_

 _Edmund crossed his arms, "And what do you think you are doing then, going for a stroll?"_

 _Sabine glared at her brother, "Think about it. We left England a generation ago to avoid detection, none of the witch trials every found one of our own. Now all of a sudden they have? I do not believe in these hate filled men's abilities were able to advance that much over a few decade. It was always based on the word of someone else, someone with a grudge." Both Jack and Edmund looked like they weren't sure what Sabine going out into the night had to do with any of it. Sabine took a deep breath and looked her husband in the eye, "There is only one person I know who could be that filled with hate towards John."_

 _Realization_ _dawned on the two men's faces. Jack instantly started shaking his head, "Then I will go and you can go with your brother and the children-"_

 _"No Jack, I am sorry but you are wasting time. John's life could be at stake, all our lives could be." She stepped closer to her husband, putting her hands on his chest, feeling the warmth spread from her hands up her arms. "Goodie will never speak to you. She trusts me. I need you to take the children and look after them. I will be back with you soon."_

 _Edmund stepped up, clearing his throat, "If John used his powers when they took him, they might know the truth. Even if Goodie was the one to bring suspicion to John's door step, if he used to protect himself there may be no unringing this bell, no matter how convincing you are Sabine."_

 _Sabine nodded, "I know, I have to try. If this can be resolved without blood shed and without discovery, we owe it to our children to try."_

 _Jack took his wife's arms in his hands, "I don't want you out there on your own. These men are savages, and if they do know what John can do-"_

 _Sabine nodded meeting his eyes, "I know, I will be careful, and I will come to you as soon as I can. But you know I am right Jack. I am the only chance we have of this ending peacefully."_

 _Edmund scoffed, "I think you are grasping at straws,"_

 _Jack glared at his friend, "We have to trust Sabine." He said finally._

 _Her heart swelled, even under the tight band of anxiety that was wrapping its way around it. "Thank you," She said quietly to Jack as Edmund turned around._

 _"Don't thank me for sending you into danger," Jack said quietly resting his forehead against hers, pulling her into his arms._

 _"I love you," Sabine said as way of response._

 _"I need you to protect yourself above all else, I will keep our children safe, but they need their mother above all things." He said meeting her eyes._

 _Sabine nodded, "I have to go, be safe my love. I will be at your side in no time." She said trying to sound more confident than she felt. After a quick hug from Edmund, Sabine left the safety of their cabin and went into the night._


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and glad to hear you are enjoying the story! Hope you like this new chapter! -Cat

Chapter Thirty-Six

"No!" Pogue sat up right in bed as the alarm went off. Victoria took a deep breath as she opened her eyes as well, trying to her best to adjust from the dream. She looked at his back as she glanced at the bed beside him, sitting right beside her legs under the comforter, "Jesus," He exhaled.

Victoria pushed her hair out of her face and slowly sat up, beside him. Pogue ran his hands over his face. Victoria looked at him blinking the sleep out of her eyes, "Are you ok?"

He took a deep breath, "Yeah, just..." He cleared his throat, before looking at her, "Jack really didn't want her to go out on her own."

Victoria nodded, tension and fear still tight in her chest, "I never thought about that,"

Pogue looked at Victoria before sitting back against his pillows, "What? My unending desire to be completely over protective of you?"

Victoria looked at Pogue, memories of her getting home and the few interactions they had, making more sense now, the run in at Nicky's or him finding her and Reid out by the track. She smiled at Pogue but she shook her head, "No, the fact that we might see what happened to John Putnam."

Pogue pursed his lips and Victoria lay back down beside him, "It's weird, it has always just been a part of our history. It's scary to think of him as a friend just as close as Tyler or Caleb, or Reid." Pogue said shaking his head.

Victoria looked at him, "Do you think we will see the rest of the night? I mean, we know she didn't succeed in trying to convince Goodie."

Pogue shrugged, looking at Victoria beside him, "Or maybe it was just too late to make a difference. Like Jack said if he used in front of his captors." Pogue took a deep breath, "I think we will see it all, over time. We have the rest of our lives after all."

Victoria nodded. Pogue suddenly smiled at her, "What?" She chuckled.

"Good morning," He said simply.

Victoria smiled, "Good morning,"

"You ready for today?" He asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "As I will ever be."

* * *

They pulled up to the front of Spencer Academy on Pogue's bike. He pulled into his normal parking spot and kicked down the stand, before sitting up to help Victoria off the bike. She took off her helmet which was beautifully painted in green and silver, her favourite colours. She shook out her pony tail and looked up at the front door. "Oh god," She said looking back at Pogue just as he took his helmet off.

"What?" He asked before following her line of sight and he noticed Caleb standing on the front steps, right in front of the doors, arms crossed, and obviously waiting for them. "Oh," Was all he managed.

"Do you think they would still let us graduate if we just called in sick for the rest of the week?" Victoria asked hopefully. Pogue simply looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Fine, fine, I know." She fixed her bag on her shoulder, the handle crossing over her chest, before turning to walk into the school.

Victoria felt the anxiety pound in her chest as she reached the top step. She looked up and met Caleb's confused and dark expression with a fake bright one of her own, ready to say good morning in what she hoped would be a happy voice but before she could, he cut her off, "Victoria, we need to talk."

"Good morning to you too," She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Pogue stepped up beside her, "Dude,-"

But again, Caleb cut him off, "Look, I don't know what's going on with you guys lately, but I need to talk to my little sister."

Victoria bristled at him talking about her like that. Like he was her keeper or something. She also didn't appreciate his tone in talking to Pogue, who hadn't done anything other than help her out and be there for her. "Fine, you wanna talk, then let's talk."

Caleb shook his head and walked past Victoria down the steps. Victoria looked at Pogue who looked pissed. He looked down into her eyes. "It's ok," Victoria said brighter than she felt. She smiled up at hm, "I can handle him."

Pogue looked down into her eyes with a serious expression on his face, "You sure?" He asked. Victoria simply nodded. Pogue reached out, his hand going to the low of her back and leaned into her kissing her briefly on the cheek before pulling back to look at her. "Call if you need me."

Victoria nodded again, "I will," With that, Pogue turned and walked into school, hefting his bag higher onto his shoulder, ambling away from her in his usually lope.

Victoria took a deep breath before turning and dashing down the stairs and grabbing her brothers jacket sleeve and pulling him across the parking lot. "What the hell is the matter with you?" She hissed as she stopped them under an enormous leafy oak tree on the other side of the parking lot.

Caleb turned and crossed his arms over his chest, his expression dark and stormy looking. "I could ask you the same thing. We head up to Boston and you are with Reid and we come back and you are with Pogue? What the hell Tori?"

Victoria felt her hackles rise at Caleb's nickname for her. She glared back at hm, "Don't over simplify things. You have no idea what's going on, so don't pretend to preach at me. And maybe if you actually, oh I don't know, maybe asked me what is going on rather than attack me like I kicked a freaking puppy-"

"Have you even spoken to Reid? He is a mess, a mess I have been trying to deal with since this whole thing started to implode our lives!"

"Reid is a big boy and it seems he can make his own decisions so he should deal with the fall out himself." Victoria snapped back, trying her best to not use, even though the anger that was ripping through her body was a fast and furious one. "And don't you dare talk about this 'whole thing' like it was planned or like Pogue and I don't care what's going on. We didn't choose this ya know!"

"Well, from the looks of things neither of you is suffering to badly. Showing up here on his bike, hiding out in his house? Reid is left out in the cold, just like the rest of us. So you tell me what am I supposed to think?"

Victoria could only hear her own heart beat pound in her own ears. How dare he? How dare he insinuate that she is off just having a good time and not taking this seriously. Like she didn't try her damnedest to make things work with Reid, like she didn't doubt every fibre of her being to try and make it work.

Without really thinking about, or even really knowing, what she was doing Victoria just reached out. Her hands reached up and took Caleb's face in her hands, her finger tips in his hair, he tried to step back out of her hold but was too slow, and caught off guard from her movement. Before she even knew she was using the images started to flash in front of her eyes.

She could feel Caleb's massive power at the tips of her fingers. Feel it pulsating as he started to use and she knew the same images were flashing in front of his eyes.

 _Sabine looking into Jack's eyes as they were saying I do. Anne running down a corridor to meet Henry for a brief moment alone. Mera crying as she watched Cassius ride away on campaign. Sabine laughing as Jack through Elizabeth up into the air. Jack arguing with Sabine over whether they should build a bigger cabin. Mera kissing Cassius in the wading pool in their villa. Anne holding her breath as Henry rode in a joust. Mera crying thinking she wouldn't be given to Cassius in marriage. Sabine trying not to scream as she brought Elizabeth into the world knowing Jack was just in the other room, worrying about her..._

"STOP!" Victoria felt her hands get knocked down from Caleb's face as he stumbled back out of her hold.

Victoria and Caleb stood panting looking at each other and she knew. Knew he had felt everything, every twist of emotion, every agonizing, confusing moment of it. Victoria took a step towards her brother who was still looking quite shaken. "Don't you dare tell me I am not taking this seriously. Don't you dare. You have no idea what we have- what we go through." Victoria took a deep breath, feeling the tears well in her eyes, "Don't you dare judge me." With that Victoria shook her head.

She turned and walked back towards the school to see Tyler, Pogue and Reid all standing on the steps of the school. Obviously they had all felt her use and Caleb as well, and come to see if everything was ok. Victoria took a deep breath and crossed the parking lot shaking out her hands, leaving Caleb standing stock still behind her.

Tyler walked by her, "You ok?" He asked heading towards Caleb.

"I'm fine." She said briskly not meeting his eyes.

Then there was Reid standing at the base of the stairs. He did look like a mess. He stepped forward as Victoria came closer, "Vicky, I need to-"

She shook her head, her eyes hard as she pulled herself together to look into his eyes. "You don't need anything from me." She went to walk past him but he dodged in front of her.

"Please, I have to explain, we need to talk about-"

"I have nothing to say to you." She felt her hands start to shake. "Just leave me alone."

"Victoria, this is you and I and we have been through-"

Victoria knew her eyes were black as she struggled to control her anger, "Oh don't worry Reid, I know what we have been through. But this, this is too much."

"Reid." They both froze as Pogue's voice came from the top of the steps, cold and hard. A warning.

"I know," He looked frantic, like he was going to cry, "I know I am a fuck up, and I don't deserve this but please you are the only thing-"

Victoria took a step towards him, "I am nothing as far as your concerned. I am nothing to you. And if you ever felt what you say you felt for me, in any kind of real way, you will move out of my way and leave me alone." She practically snarled. He looked heart broken, his face crumbled at her words. She took a deep breath and shook her head feeling the tears she was struggling to hold back break through and roll down her cheeks, "Just, let me go. Please." She looked away from his eyes, blinking her power back deep into her.

She could almost feel him let out a haggard breath, before he stepped out of her way. Victoria didn't hesitate, she dashed up the stairs towards Pogue. He looked at her concerned. Victoria shook her head, "Just get me to class please," She asked stepping into his arms as he wrapped one around her shoulders.

"Sure," And he turned them around and walked them into the school.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad you are enjoying the story! Here is an update, more to follow soon! Also, a heads up the language is going to get fairly blue for the next few chapters! Please be aware. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think -Cat!

Chapter Thirty-Seven

How was it only Wednesday? This was without question the longest week of Victoria's life. All she wanted was for Friday to arrive, so they could get through the commencement ceremony as quickly as possible and move on with their lives.

Everything was weird and different. Now everything felt so fractured. Caleb was keeping his distance which is what Victoria wanted but now he was also looking at her like she was a bomb that may go off at any moment. Tyler avoided both her and Pogue like the plague, probably trying to avoid actually having to take sides, knowing Tyler. And Reid... well half the time Reid was MIA. Victoria tried not to think about it. Not wondering why he wasn't in class, or if he was ok. She was trying to remember that he was his own keeper but it was still hard. He may have hurt her but she still couldn't turn off her feelings like a faucet.

She swallowed as she stared into her gym locker. After all, she had been on her way to hurt him... No! She would not allow herself to make excuses for Reid's behaviour. He made his bed, he could lay in the mess. She slammed her locker door rather violently, and jumped to find Sarah on the other side of the door.

"Jesus!" Victoria said jumping, hand flying to her chest.

"Sorry!" Sarah instantly put both hands up, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!"

Victoria took a deep breath and looked at her brother's girl friend, "It's fine. What's up?" Victoria asked briskly.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Victoria's cold tone but answered, crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, hello to you too."

Victoria glared back at Sarah, "Sorry, if I am not looking forward to Caleb's passive aggressive check in on me via messenger exercise."

Sarah honestly looked offended, "Oh? How bout just a friend checking in? In the mood for that?" She snapped back, meeting Victoria's eyes with her own contemptuous gaze.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "We are friends now?"

Sarah looked at her, lifting her chin defiantly, "Yes. Besides, it isn't like you are beating them off with a stick."

Victoria actually laughed, "True enough."

Sarah nodded, feeling comfortable that they were officially friends. "So... how are you doing? I tried to talk to you in class but you were running way to fast."

They had just been running track, for the last class of PE and Victoria had taken the opportunity to put some distance between her and the rest of the class. Victoria shrugged, "Oh you know, peachy."

Sarah looked sympathetic and opened her mouth to say something but hesitated when the rest of the class started to filter into the locker room. Sarah glanced around the room but simply stepped closer to Victoria to continue talking, "You know Caleb is just worried about you... and Reid..." Victoria looked up at Sarah's words before she added quickly, " _And_ Pogue. He's worried about all you guys."

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it." Victoria grudgingly opened her locker again, realizing she had slammed it in frustration before grabbing her towel for her shower first.

"He's just trying-"

Victoria turned on Sarah before hissing, "He's just trying to control everything and dictate how everything is going to go. Caleb likes to be in control, and he thinks if he tries hard enough he can. He used to do it all the time with me and my - Eleanor." Victoria felt pissed at the near slip. She took a deep breath and shook her head trying to clear her mind, "He couldn't do it then and he can't do it now. Maybe instead of trying to fix and control, he could just listen."

Sarah put both her hands up, "Oh, I have tried to tell him that's what he needs to do... he just... worries."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "I wonder what that must be like? Cause I am just rolling down the highway of easy choices and no problems..."

Sarah sighed, "I know. I know how stupid this must sound to you, when you are the one going through all of this."

Victoria took a deep breath and actually looked back at Sarah, "Yeah, well, it would be nice if Caleb could say that."

"I'll talk to him," Sarah offered.

Victoria shook her head, "No, don't bother." Sarah opened her mouth to argue but Victoria put her hand up, "No, don't. He needs you to just be in his corner. Just... I dunno. Just look after him." Victoria shrugged.

Sarah nodded but her eyes looked sad, like she wanted to do more or saying something that would make it all better. Victoria nodded, and smiled at her, Sarah really was a good match for Caleb. She hoped nothing would get in their way to mess everything up for them. If there was one thing Victoria knew by now it was not to depend on anything.

A loud cackle drew their attention entering the girl's locker room and Victoria turned to see Keira walk in with her cronies. "Oh god," Victoria turned to face her locker. She had been avoiding Keira like the plague, uninterested in what she was sure Keira would love to tell her about the new social structure of the Son's of Ipswich.

If she darted into the showers right now she could probably get in and out before Keira had even gotten in the showers. But it was to late.

"Victoria!" Keira shrill voice filled the locker room and Victoria felt her heart drop as all the girls in the locker room went quiet. "Finally a chance to catch up!"

Victoria took a deep breath, steadying herself but Sarah responded before Victoria had the chance, "Oh Keira just leave her alone. You have nothing to say to her."

"Oh don't I? I don't remember talking to you. But Victoria I must say, we were only joking before State. Didn't think you would actually go and shack up with Parry! What, is today your third day in a row showing up to school on his bike? From his house? How scandalous, you daring thing you!"

Victoria didn't bother to turn around, "Yeah, Keira I live on the edge." She closed her locker and turned, facing the smug looking red head, "Don't know how you know so much about my personal comings and goings though, pretty unsettling. Are you a little too interested in my love life maybe? Cause I am gonna be honest, girls... not my thing, especially not red heads."

Keira's eyes flashed. "Surely you kid? As if Danvers! I am just appalled that you could be so cold blooded to your fellow woman. I mean to take another girls man? The lowest of lows, let alone for your own boyfriends best friend? I think that takes a certain kind of crazy. Maybe you don't fall to far from your mothers tree."

Victoria went very still. She became very aware of the fact that standing behind Keira was Kate who through this whole week had been pretty much invisible. At least Victoria hadn't seen her at all, not that she had been particularly looking. But now Kate stood behind Keira, her eyes big and looking like she didn't want too much attention paid to her. Victoria wondered if Kate knew that Victoria knew what had happened or whether Reid had kept that discovery to himself.

"Oh Keira just shut up, no one is interested in anything you have to say!" Sarah snapped back at Keira, who opened her mouth to say something snide back but it was Victoria who jumped in first.

"Oh no, don't worry about it Sarah. Keira is right. Takes a certain kinda woman to sleep with someone else's boyfriend. A real heartless conniving bitch from my estimation." Sarah was staring at Victoria with her mouth open, confusion all over her face. In fact the whole locker room was looking at Victoria like she was completely off her rocker. But Victoria was focused on Kate who had been looking at the floor but as Victoria had spoken she had looked up, with big, scared eyes. "Someone who would hope no one would ever find out about their sins, lest they become a slutty social pariah. Cursed to never be trusted with their friend spouses ever again. Sure would hate to be that person huh?" Keira was looking at Victoria like she had totally lost her mind. "But lucky for all of you, I will be gone by the end of the week, and we can all get on with our lives, right? Cause there isn't any one else who matches that description right?!" Victoria was staring daggers at Kate and she didn't even care who noticed. "Just crazy Victoria Danvers! Lock up your boyfriends girls!" Victoria shook her head, throwing her towel over her shoulder. "I can't wait to be out of this hell hole." With that Victoria walked across the locker room, not bothering to avoid bumping into Keira with her shoulder, sending the other girl off balance.

And as she walked by Kate, Victoria kept her head up high, and to her deep satisfaction, Kate looked away as she walked by.

* * *

Reid closed his eyes after staring into his locker mindlessly. He felt like he was in a bad dream that wouldn't end. How had everything spiralled so out of control? Now, Victoria could barely even look at him...

"Reid!" He took a deep breath at the sound of his name, he wasn't in the mood for this. "We need to talk." His locker suddenly swung shut and he had to dart back to miss getting hit by the door.

He was left unable to do anything other than look at Kate where she stood beside his locker. He felt guilt wash over him but it felt so far back in his mind it barely registered. He hadn't actually talked to Kate since Boston. When he had run out of the room to look for Victoria, Kate had still been asleep and when he got back, she was gone. He hadn't called or even really seen her until now.

Reid swallowed, "Hey Kate."

"That's it?! 'Hey Kate?'" Kate shook her head, her voice exasperated, "You are such a dick."

Reid looked at her through dead eyes, letting his head lean back, looking up at the ceiling, "You know we don't have to do this."

"Do what?" She snapped, and Reid looked back at her, and she looked caught off guard.

"The whole discussing what happened in Boston thing. What did it mean? Yada yada." Kate started shaking her head, a disbelieving smile crossing her face, Reid took a deep breath, straightening up, "We can skip this part," He finished, even though his statement finished on a lame note as he watched her reaction.

" _Such_ a dick," She shook her head but stood her ground, "No, that isn't what I meant," She looked over her shoulder before stepping closer to Reid conspiratorially, before whispering to him, "Victoria knows."

Reid blinked slowly, taking another deep breath as he felt another weight come down on his shoulders, "Yeah, I know." Reid shook his head as Kate stared at him with her mouth open. Reid shrugged before turning and walking down the hallway.

Kate scrambled to catch up with him, "What do you mean 'Yeah, I know'? How do you know? How does _she_ know?!" She somehow managed to make a whisper sound like a screech.

Reid kept walking. He didn't want to do this. Didn't want to talk about this, with anyone. And definitely not with Kate. He could barely look at her without feeling like his chest was gonna cave in from guilt. "She's known since State okay?" Kate grabbed his arm forcing him to turn around, saying "What?!" at the same time Reid was exhaling the words, "She's known since it happened."

Kate went pale, "Does Pogue know?" she asked looking afraid of the response.

Reid shook his head, "No, maybe, I dunno." Kate looked freaked, Reid found himself shaking his head, "I don't know if Pogue knows or not." Reid felt the pressure building on his lungs and he suddenly wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here any more. He thought of seeing Victoria outside of school on Monday morning. The way she looked at him, the way she walked up to Pogue and the way they seemed to fold into each other... "I'm sure she's told him."

"You have to talk to him Reid!" Kate's words brought Reid back to earth and he looked at her.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not a totally fucking idiot." Reid snapped.

"Safe to say right now, we are both idiots. But you have to go talk to Pogue." She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Reid was shaking his head but Kate started talking first. "He is one of your best friends. Since you were what, born? And we fucked up. In a big way. And he is probably never going..." She blinked and looked away from Reid's eyes, to somewhere around his lapel, her eyes looking far away and sad, suddenly she blinked, taking a deep breath, "He is probably never going to forgive me. But if he doesn't know. He should hear it from you." Reid turned, "He deserves that Reid. You need to tell him and apologize. All this is not worth ruining your friendship over."

Reid turned on Kate suddenly, anger pulsing in his veins. "You have no idea what you are talking about," He snarled, pointing a finger in her face.

Kate looked from Reid's finger into his eyes, shaking her head and scoffing, "You were with Victoria for what, four months? That isn't worth endangering your and Pogue's friendship." Reid felt the rage pulsing in his veins, and he shook his head but found he didn't have a good answer to what Kate was saying. His mind reeled. It wasn't fair, yes he messed up. But everything was already so fucked up beyond recognition to begin with. Reid had felt it, losing Victoria to Pogue, it was already happening before his eyes. Again Kate's words brought Reid back to the moment at hand though, "Reid, I was with Pogue for years," He looked in her eyes at the sound of her voice, the pain in her voice, "I thought he was the love of my life. And yeah, we were broken up, but what we did was wrong. And I know what your friendship means to him, so I am gonna give you the opportunity to talk to him first, but if you don't tell him, I will."

Reid felt panic rising in his chest, he wanted to fix things with Victoria but he really hadn't considered the Pogue angle of it. ' _That's because you only ever think about yourself. Why would you think you could make it work with Victoria? Now you also managed to stab your best friend in the back too?_ ' The voice in his head was almost deafening. Reid shook his head, "You had said yourself, something was going on between them. " Reid started frantically, not needing to qualify he was talking about Pogue and Victoria, "Now they are driving up to school together?! That's-"

"That's irrelevant." Kate snapped interrupting Reid, "Whatever we thought, we didn't have proof. And I was bitter and angry, and felt left out in the cold, so yeah, I was stupid and petty, and short sighted and got drunk and slept with you. I am an imperfect person. But we are 100% sure _we_ fucked up, so we are only accountable for _our_ behaviour." She held Reid's contemptuous gaze. "So, we have to figure our side of it out."

Reid shook his head, watching Kate with a grudging admiration in his eyes. "You really were perfect for Pogue you know."

Kate looked like she had been slapped when he said it and blinked, looking uncomfortable, "Yeah, well evidently he didn't feel that way anymore."

"Trust me, Kate. We lost before our first dates with them." Reid took a deep breath, shook his head and started towards the school.

* * *

"Pogue!" Pogue stopped in the hallway at the sound of his voice and turned to see Reid walking towards him. He took a deep breath. He hadn't spoken to Reid since they got back from Boston and honestly he didn't know what to say, still in the dark about what exactly was going on between Victoria and Reid.

Which was frustrating him to no end. He wanted Victoria to tell him what was going on but they seemed to have fallen into a limbo, after that kiss in his bedroom, they were intimate, they slept together every night, not that they had had sex yet. They held hands, reached out for each other when they needed support but other than that... It was almost like waiting for another shoe to drop, or the end of school. But Pogue felt like they had reached a threshold and wanted to step through it but didn't want to drag Victoria with him if she wasn't ready. And he couldn't help but feel like it had something to do with what was going on with Reid.

"Reid." Pogue nodded at his friend trying to remember what happened between Reid and Victoria was their business and not his, "What's up?"

"Don't fuck with me," Reid snapped looking into a classroom beside them, "We need to talk." He marched in and didn't look back to see if Pogue was following him. Pogue took a deep breath and seriously considered just walking down the hall but that would only piss Reid off more, so he took a deep breath and walked into the classroom.

"What is it Reid?" Pogue asked letting his bag drop on the empty professors desk.

"Look, man, I am sure you wanna beat the shit out of me or whatever but-"

Pogue took a deep breath trying to find patience as his own frustration started to build at Reid's words, "Look man, Victoria hasn't told me what happened with you in Boston."

Reid stopped pacing and looked at Pogue, his hand at his mouth, already biting his nails. "What?"

Pogue crossed his arms over his chest leaning on the teachers desk. He shrugged, "She hasn't said anything."

Reid stepped closer to Pogue, a confused look on his face, "Why hasn't she told you yet? You guys are all... whatever..."

Pogue scoffed, "Look Reid." He shook his head standing up again, "I don't know why Victoria hasn't told me. Maybe she doesn't want me in the middle. So-" But Reid interrupted Pogue before he could finish his sentence and it was like a shotgun going off.

"I slept with Kate."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

"I slept with Kate."

The classroom was dead silent, yet the world seemed to just ring, a loud buzzing around his ears. Pogue felt his arms drop from crossed over his chest as he stared at his friend. One of his best friends. The kind of friend you would take a bullet for.

"You... Ah- What did you just say?"

Reid swallowed and started to pace, "Look man. I was messed up, we were both drunk and I don't know, we were fucking pissed, about everything that was going on with you and Vic and..." Reid trailed off as he looked back at Pogue.

Pogue felt frozen, he watched as Reid stared back at him. The colour drained from Reid's face. Pogue looked away from his friend at the floor. "I don't..." Pogue shook his head, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "When?"

Reid swallowed, "In Boston. After State."

 _Victoria appearing back in the hotel room and throwing up._ Did she see? Pogue shook his head, looking back at Reid. "What are you talking about, you were drunk and pissed? You got Kate drunk?"

"No! No! Dude we were _both_ drinking, it was just...we were pissed about everything, between you and Victoria-"

"You didn't tell Kate about anything, did you?" Pogue advanced on Reid, who instantly started shaking his head, although also taking a step back all the same.

"No! I'm not-" Reid took a deep breath, "No, I didn't but I didn't need to tell Kate anything. She had seen you two together, it wasn't a leap. And we were talking and ... drinking and then I phoned Vic's room and you picked up the phone..." Reid's eyes were accusatory as he met Pogue's eyes.

 _Telling Victoria he loved her. Kissing her for the first time. The hotel room phone ringing with no one on the other end_... that had been Reid? Pogue shook his head, glaring at his friend, "So you decided to have sex with my ex-girlfriend?! While you were dating Victoria?!"

"Look, Pogue, I know I fucked up! That is why I am telling you!" Reid yelled back.

"I can't believe you! Am I supposed to be thankful? What, respect your decision to come clean!? I can't believe this! This whole time all we have worried about, all _she_ has worried about was you!" Pogue shook his head. He had never wanted to drive his fist into a friends face so much. "What the hell REID!"

He felt the power coursing through his veins. Reid blinked, "Pogue! Man! I know I messed up but-"

"BUT WHAT? How can you have an excuse for every shitty thing you do?!" The light fixtures started to rattle above them.

Reid took a step forward, "I am sorry if I didn't handle my life falling apart all that well!" In a flash his eyes were black. "I ruined everything but I made the choice I did. Victoria was barely looking at me and every time I turned around she was at your goddamn side, laughing at your jokes!"

"Than be a man and end it! Don't have sex with one of your best friend's ex-girlfriends!" Pogue shook his head, and a bulb above them exploded, "I can't believe you!"

"POGUE! REID!" Pogue and Reid both turned to see Caleb standing in the door way, followed closely by Tyler and Victoria. All of them had jet black eyes. "That's enough!" Caleb yelled.

Pogue shook his head, turning away from Reid. He couldn't look at him without rage pulsing through his veins. "What the hell!" Caleb snapped, blinking and in an instant his eyes returned to normal. "We are in the middle of the school!"

Victoria pushed past Caleb and walked towards Pogue but her eyes went to Reid across the room. Pogue blinked, frustration rolling over him. He shook his head and turned to walk out the door. "Pogue." Victoria looked at him with concern on her face.

He shook his head, 'He told me what happened in Boston." Victoria's face fell and she looked over at Reid. Her eyes were cold but they were also something else... something Pogue couldn't put his finger on. She looked back at him. Tyler and Caleb were both looking between the three off them and Pogue saw Reid sink into one of the benches behind the desks. Pogue shrugged, his eyes fixed on Victoria, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Victoria bit her lower lip. "I..." She shrugged looking up at him, "I didn't want to hurt you."

Caleb was watching Pogue like a hawk but it was Tyler who spoke next, "What the hell guys? What is going on with everybody? Using at school? Screaming at each other? What the hell happened in Boston?!"

Victoria looked from Pogue to Tyler and then over to Caleb who was now watching her. Caleb shook his head and walked over to the classroom door and closed it. He put his hand in the middle of the door and they heard him mumble under his breath, starting the spell. All four of them felt as his magic rolled around the room, the blinds on the windows dropping, before Caleb turned around and all four of them inherently knew they couldn't be interrupted.

"This needs to stop now. The only way this works, our families work, is if we are honest with one another. So we need to get this out now." Caleb said looking from Reid to Victoria to Pogue.

Victoria shook her head glaring back at her brother, "This isn't a family affair and you aren't the boss. This has nothing to do with you and it's none of your business."

Caleb stepped towards his sister opening his mouth to argue but Pogue spoke first, "Reid had sex with Kate when we were all in Boston for State."

Caleb, Tyler and Victoria all looked at Pogue with shock on all their faces.

"What?" Caleb said.

"No!" Tyler gasped looking over at Reid.

"Pogue!" Victoria glared at him and he could feel her irritation, but Pogue found he didn't care. He was done protecting Reid, even for Victoria's sake.

"You slept with Kate?" Tyler exclaimed his head whipping around to look at Reid incredulously, " _Pogue's_ Kate?"

Caleb looked from Victoria to Reid, "Before or after Victoria left with Pogue?" Reid stayed hunched in his seat staring at the floor, "REID! BEFORE OR AFTER?!" Victoria jumped at Caleb's voice.

Reid stood up, looking lost, not meeting anyone's eyes, "Before."

"You son of a-" Caleb lunged and it was Tyler who threw himself in front of Caleb to stop him attacking Reid.

"Caleb stop!" Tyler yelled trying his damnedest to hold back his rather bigger friend.

"Caleb!" Victoria yelled turning to face the scene but Pogue stepped back from her grabbing his bag and heading for the door. "Pogue!" Victoria dashed back across the room, grabbing Pogue's arm before he walked out of the room, "Where are you going?" She asked, her eyes searching his face.

"I need to get out of here." Pogue shook his head, "I need to think."

"Think about what?" Victoria sounded desperate as she clung on to his sleeve.

Pogue looked at her, and shook his head, "Why didn't you just tell me?" Victoria looked into his eyes ands looked like she was going to cry, but she didn't say anything. Pogue shook his head, "I'll see you later." With that he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

It was dusk by the time Pogue pulled into his driveway and rain was just starting to splash on the visor of his helmet. He pulled his bike up to the house to see Victoria sitting on the front steps wrapped in her jacket, hood up.

Pogue took a deep breath, kicked down the kick stand and walked over to her, "What are you doing, Victoria?" He asked walking up to the front steps.

She sprung up, like she was full of nervous energy and her eyes had this sort of frantic shine in them, "I came because I had to talk to you and tell you what happened." She sounded breathless and worried.

Pogue blinked as the rain started coming down heavier, "No, Vicky, I-" He took a step towards her, reaching for her, but she jumped as if she really was upset.

"No Pogue! You have to hear me out." She practically yelled looking at him with a hard gaze. He took a deep breath and just watched her. "I didn't know what to do. I went to Reid's room to end it, like we had talked about and there they were." Her eyes unfocused and she looked away from Pogue's eyes for a second, and Pogue could feel the swell of rage in his chest just as clearly as he could see it in her eyes. But she blinked and refocused on Pogue that concern filling her eyes again, "And I just knew I had to get away from there and so we left. And every time I thought about it, I just wanted to... I dunno, but I knew it was hard to control. And I just didn't know what to say to you. Because I didn't want to hurt you and," Pogue stepped closer to Victoria closing the gap between them as she rambled on, "Every time I tried I just didn't know how to say it, I still don't and I didn't mean to keep it from you, or lie or anything. I just couldn't... Say it..." She looked up into his eyes, as the rain plastered her hair down.

Pogue watched her closely and lifted his hands up to her neck, his thumb tracing her jawline, and he felt Victoria lean into his touch but her eyes were still searching his face, waiting... He took a deep breath as thunder crashed over head, "I was gonna say, why aren't you inside?"

Victoria blinked, looking taken aback, "Well... I wasn't sure... If you would want to talk to me..." Her eyes suddenly started looking everywhere but at Pogue. And he realized this was the real Victoria, no bravado. She was damaged, and had been hurt, and abandoned, time and again in her life. She wasn't used to consistency.

"Vicky, I was upset with you, that's gonna happen." He said shaking his head, feeling the rain soaking through his own hair.

"I know and I-"

But he cut her off, before she could get rolling again, "I'm gonna get upset. We are gonna have fights. But I will always wanna see you." She blinked and looked up into his eyes. "There is no deal breaker for me. You're it. I am always gonna be here."

She took a deep breath and still looked like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, "I'm... I'm not used to that." She said quietly.

"Get used to it." Then he couldn't stop himself. Pogue leaned down, reaching out he grabbed Victoria's arms and pulled her into him, bringing his lips down on hers. Victoria instantly melted into Pogue, grabbing on to the front of his motor cycle jacket, as he wrapped his arms around her. Electricity rocketed through his entire body as he let the kiss wash over him, and overwhelm his senses. Her soft lips and the smell of her skin was all he could focus on, all he wanted to focus on.

Suddenly, the second crash of thunder over head and the brilliant flash of lightning brought him back to his sense though. He slowly pulled back from her but kept her tight in his arms, "Can we go inside now?" He asked, smiling down at her.

Victoria was studying his features, and looking like a child that opened a present that was too good to be true. Eventually, evidently unable to speak she simply nodded, and wrapping his arm around her, they ran to the front door and walked in the house.

They stood dripping on the threshold for a while before Pogue shook out his hair. He looked at Victoria. "I want to talk to you about something," He said.

She nodded, "Nothing bad?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Pogue shook his head, "No, nothing bad." He assured her, smiling from one corner of his mouth at her. She took a deep breath.

"Alright then."

"Come on, dry clothes first." He said offering her his hand. Victoria smiled as she placed hers in his. And Pogue felt her relax for the first time since he got home.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Pogue came out of the bathroom to see Victoria sitting on his bed, in dry pyjama bottoms and one of his Spencer sweat shirts. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. He walked across the bedroom and when she noticed him coming towards her she looked at him and smiled.

He felt like he was finally getting through that threshold. Figured it would take a day similar to an emotional roller coaster to get there. He was still upset about the Reid/Kate thing but that was a whole mess of emotions. Mostly he found himself upset at Reid, whether it was right or wrong, he couldn't help it. He was mad that Reid had hurt Victoria, mad that the person Reid decided to sleep with was also his ex-girlfriend. But in his heart of hearts Pogue knew that the anger was only fleeting in the grand scheme of his life. It was hard cause everything was happening so quickly but really, it was sort of a good thing, he couldn't help but think selfishly. Kate and him were done, and although it was a dick move, Pogue couldn't be that mad about it. They had been broken up for months now, and even though he had been originally pissed, he knew Reid wouldn't have taken advantage of Kate in any way. And it had been the catalyst that set Victoria free from Reid.

Pogue was not oblivious to the fact either that he didn't feel like he needed to hold back with Victoria any more. Knowing how things had ended with Reid had given him a clear perspective and he didn't want to waste any more time. Like kissing her on the front step he hadn't weighted the risks of doing it.

"How ya holding up?" He asked slouching onto the bed beside her, already in his sweat pants, he pulled a white tank top over his head.

Victoria reached over and pushed his hair, which got messed up as he pulled his shirt on, out of his face, like it was the most natural thing in the world and Pogue found himself craving her hands on his body. But instead he shifted closer to her on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Fine," she answered shrugging. Victoria blinked at Pogue, "What did you want to talk about?" She asked looking at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat, it was now or never. "Yeah, so... I have been thinking about it since Sunday." Victoria raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt him at all. "About University,"

"Ah," She did a good job of masking the sag in her shoulders, with an overly bright smile, but he saw it all the same.

Pogue couldn't help but smile, "So I am thinking I am going to go to Columbia."

Victoria blinked, "Columbia?"

"Yeah,"

"In New York?"

"One and only,"

She blinked at him confused, "So... _not_ Harvard?"

Pogue took a deep breath, "Harvard... Harvard is a part of my life that is over. It's not going to be what I thought it was going to be. Not any more. Too much has changed." Victoria's eyes looked sad and Pogue moved closer to her on the bed, reaching out he found his hands on her hips pulling her too him and she came willingly, letting her hands rest on his arms, as she met his eyes. "I want us to start fresh." Victoria smiled at him but her brow furrowed. Pogue pulled back leaning over the bed to his side table and stretching, he reached into the drawer and pulled out the pamphlets. "And I was thinking," He twisted back sitting in front of Victoria again. Brushing his hair behind an ear he handed her the pamphlets. "Maybe you could check out some of these Academy's." Victoria looked down at the flyers for The Alvin Ayle Dance Theatre and Martha Graham School of Contemporary Dance. She blinked as she turned them over in her hands. "I mean I don't really know, but I contacted them both," Victoria looked up at him, "They start auditions in late summer, end of August, beginning of September. So I figured we could be in the city before then if we wanted."

Victoria was very still as she watched Pogue. She blinked, "You want me to come with you to New York?" She said quietly.

Pogue couldn't help but scoff, "Well, yeah." He leaned forward reaching for her again, "I wonder when you are going to really start to get that."

She swallowed, her eyes darting over his features. "Seems kinda to good to be true, at this particular moment." She said breathlessly, her eyes going back down to the pamphlets that were still in her lap.

Pogue let out a soft laugh, "Better pinch yourself then Danvers."

She looked back up at him, "You really want me to come with you? Because if you want to have the whole University experience on your own, I would get that."

Pogue shook his head, simply looking into her eyes, "I have you, I'm not letting you go. I came to close to letting that happen. I can't leave you here on your own anyway, the trouble you would get into." Victoria let out a breathy laugh, her hand coming up to her mouth, "Besides, I was thinking New York would probably be the best place for us to start looking for more information on Catherine."

Victoria's eyes snapped back up to Pogue, "My..." her voice trailed off.

Pogue just held her gaze and nodded. "Yeah,"

She just sat and looked back at Pogue, her blue eyes dark and stormy looking. She was quiet and so still, Pogue was starting to worry he had said something wrong. But then suddenly she leaned forward, her hands reached up and gently she rested her palms on his neck. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked into Pogue's as he heard her voice in his head, ' _I love you.'_

He smiled back at her silently, ' _I love you too.'_ With that Victoria closed the gap leaning over his lap, her lips coming down over his. She pulled herself into his lap, holding on to his neck, before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into her. Pogue shifted on the mattress and Victoria's hands came down on his shoulders holding him down as she straddled his lap, her legs wrapping around his body.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pushed them both up and rolled them over, coming down on top of Victoria. She gasped as she pulled back from the kiss to pull his shirt off over his head. Pogue pulled it the rest of the way and threw it over his shoulder, his hands found the bottom of the big sweat shirt and Victoria sat up to kiss Pogue before he pulled it up over her head. He pulled her close to him, his hands running down her back. Pogue looked into her eyes, hesitating before kissing her again. ' _You're my everything,_ '. His hands came up and traced down the side of her face. "You know that right?" He said out loud, softly to Victoria.

She met his eyes and smiled back, "Well, I certainly won't get tired of hearing it." She said cheekily, the Victoria Pogue was used to shining through. But all the same she pulled him close and spoke, only a breath away from him, so her breath just danced over his lips, "You're mine." She whispered back.

Pogue tightened his hold on her in his arms and brought his lips against hers. Electricity shot through both of them, but as they clung on to each other it radiated. Most intense were their skin touched, like a million explosions over the surface of their skin. Victoria pulled them back own on to the bed, her hands tracing down Pogue's torso, her fingertips exploring his body. Pogue kissed her deeply before pulling back to look at her again, "Promise we will be together forever."

Victoria looked up at him, her eyes shining, "What?"

"Promise me right now, it's you and I, no matter what. This is it."

She blinked, "Of course," She said simply, "Forever. No outs, no running. Just us. Always."

Pogue nodded, "Always."

Victoria's hand reached up to the side of his head and slowly brought him back down to her, "Always,"


End file.
